The Secret Partnership
by TheAusllyWriter
Summary: Ally Dawson is a shy songwriter that gets bullied by Marino High School's bad boy, Austin Moon. Ally hates and doesn't want anything to do with him.But when Austin steals her song, a secret partnership is developed between the two of them. Will it work? Will feelings be revealed along the way?
1. Chapter 1: I'm sure I hate Austin Moon

**Hiya! This is my first Austin and Ally fanfiction and I'm excited to see where this story is going to go!**

**I've always wanted to write a fanfiction and I couldn't figure out who to write it about and then I saw Austin and Ally and became obsessed! haha**

**I'm super excited for Auslly though later in this season,I know it's going to be super awesome! Anyway,on with the story! I hope you guys enjoy it,I have a good feeling about this story idea!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally,but if I did they would be married by the second season! :)**

Ally's P.O.V.

As I woke up this morning, I laid in my bed dreading the fact that I had to go to school wasn't because of the homework,teachers,and the education I was getting from ,it was because I knew that once I walked into that horrendous place also known as Marino High School,I was going to get bullied by half the entire school, and the one that made the whole school hate me was no other than

Austin Moon.

I got up and got dressed quickly so I wouldn't be late for school or class because Allyson Marie Dawson has always been a A+ student since grade school. I put on my floral black and red skirt with a pink undershirt and a red flower hemmed design vest on with a brown belt and put on my light brown flat shoes.** (A/N: I'm describing the second outfit she had on in World Records and Work Wreckers)** and fixed my hair and grabbed my backpack and leather songbook with the letter "A" stitched on it and headed downstairs into the kitchen.

I've always thought my songbook was my most prized possession because my mother, Penny Dawson gave it to me before she went on a business trip to Africa a year ago. Sure, I keep in touch with her every now and then by video chatting with her, but it's not the same as her being here with me. I always think to myself that if the kids at school knew my mom isn't with me and my Dad not really knowing how to take care of me,him,and run a business store at the same time by himself, they would probably stop bullying me especially his-name-we-shall-not-speak-of.

As I went in the kitchen I saw my Dad sitting at the table in the middle of the kitchen reading a newspaper and drinking his coffee, not noticing me until I walked up on him.

"Morning Dad!" I said startling him as he jump back a little then relaxed when he saw me.

"Morning sweetie, I just realized that I don't have to go to Sonic Boom earlier today so I thought I could drop you off at school, if you want of course!" he said smiling.

As much as I wanted him to so we could have a father and daughter bonding time, I thought back to myself as I was sitting across from him how he would see how the people at school treat me. And with my mom being gone, being the loving daughter I am didn't want my Dad to worry about something else, so I just keep it to myself for now.

"No, that's okay! I'll just walk to school it's not a big deal!" I said calmly getting up from my seat and grabbing my stuff and an apple from the bowel on the center of the table and headed for the door.

As I keep on walking,I got up to the front of the school building and groaning at how horrible I know my day is going to be.I took a few steps forward and open the door forcing myself to not lose it when I walk inside. But, unfortunately as I was walking with my head down someone bumped into I looked up,I froze up at the person I ran into which was the guy who made me hate school,hate people,and everything else.

Austin _Stupid_ Moon.

"Watch where you're going Dawson! I know desperate,but you don't have to bump into me just so you can get my attention!" he said as his little crew(or his so called friends) came up behind him giving me dirty looks.

His followers (excuse me, friends) consisted with Austin freaking Moon himself, his friend Dez who was surprisingly unlike the rest of them are never mean to me. He just followed Austin around. There was also the queen bee of everything and the most popular girl of school,Cassidy who has a crush on Austin which is why she torments me thinking she will earn points from him, some kid name Marco, and this guy who did everything Austin told him to do named Trent*****

"As I recall it, you're the one that bumped into me!" I shouted at him, not realizing or controlling what I was saying.

Usually I would keep my mouth shut but today for some reason, I just wasn't in the mood for him or his group.

"Oh! Would you look at that?! Seems like the loser has a smart mouth today and thinks it's okay to talk back to people!" he said looking at him snickering. All I could do was continue talking, even though I was trying to keep it close,it had a mind of it's own.

"Look,Blondie! I'm not in the mood to deal with your crap today, so I won't talk to you, as long as you won't talk to me, got it?!" I said trying to walk away but Austin pushes me back and pins me up against the door.I looked in his dark brown hazel eyes and I could see that they had a little bit of anger and rage in them. Right at that moment, I knew that I just pissed him off.

_"Way to go Ally, you really did it now!"_

"You're going to deal with whatever I say you deal with, you got that Dawson?!" he said with anger in his voice.

Right away, I could see Cassidy smiling and taking something out of her backpack and handed it to him. I didn't have a clue to what it was but I knew it wasn't good so I started to sweat a little releasing the fear I had in me.

"Aww,what's wrong? Are you so scared that you're sweating?" Cassidy said mocking me.

"Here, let me help you cool down then!" Austin said as he lifted up his hand that held a water ballon in it, then he broke the ballon on top of my head and onto me but shockingly, instead of it being water it was actually red strawberry soda pop that was now all over me dripping down my hair and face.

Everyone in the hallway including Austin and his followers (except for Dez) started laughing at me whispering mean and crude things under their breath. I couldn't help but cry letting tears swell up in my eyes and excessively running down my face. With that I started to run away before anyone could say anything else but right when I do I see Cassidy's leg step out and trip me over so I fell face first on the ground which caused people to laugh harder.

"Oops, my bad!" she said laughing hysterically.

I shot up and then turned and looked around to see all the people laughing and taking videos of me and then I took off running crying harder to the only place I could think of at the moment,not turning back at the people I called my fellow students and peers.

It was about 5 minutes long staying in the bathroom trying to get all the red sticky pop off of me and my clothes.I would of stayed there longer but being the punctual person I am, embarrassed or not I wasn't going to be late for class. So I wiped off what I could and walked out of the room and headed to my locker walking down the hallway with my head down overhearing people snickering and whispering about me.

"What a freak!" some girl said talking to her friends.

"I would never want to be someone like her!" said another student.

"I heard that she was trying to kiss Austin earlier today by pushing up against him, but he didn't want her to so he poured strawberry soda pop on her!" another girl laughed and commented to her group of friends.

I giggled to myself about that last girl's would ever think of something as crazy like that! I wished that I could come up to her and her group making it VERY, very clear that

1.) I DO NOT WANT DO ANYTHING TO AUSTIN except give him a piece of my mind!

2.) I wouldn't want to kiss that self absorbed, egotistic, mean, gut-wrenching, and heartless jerk!

Now you're probably asking yourself and thinking that I hate Austin Moon,which is completely true. I didn't hate Austin just because of what he did earlier today, but because ever since the 4th grade he's been a mean to me.

He even reached new levels of bullying when it came to me.

I never really knew why he's hated me so much since then,out of nowhere he just started to pick on me, steal my stuff, pushing me around, throwing rocks at me, getting his group(yes,he's always had a group) to make rumors about me, sabotage all of my projects, lock me in janitor closets, calling me all sorts of names, and many more things that are too embarrassing and painful to describe. I still remember the most embarrassing time he'd bullied me which was last year.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_It was another warm day in Miami, Florida. The sky were clear and blue,the birds were chirping and everything was calm. I was sitting in my middle school cafeteria eating with my best friend,Trish who was talking on and on about her latest new job. As I was looking across the way,I see a familiar blonde haired boy, with his redheaded friend, and a blonde girl who always had icy cold eyes that shouted evil and two other people that were probably plotting for the next attack they would do to me. It was no other than Austin stupid Moon and his crew._

_"Omg! Hot guy alert!" Trish said as she starred at the door of the cafeteria._

_I stopped looking over at the group people called "popular" and looked over to where Trish was starring at only to see a brown headed guy with kind eyes, hair that flops just the right way, and a perfect smile walking in the room._

_I remembered him from my last class that I had, he was a new student that just transferred to Marino High School just a day ago. I instantly smiled and turned back to Trish agreeing with her._

_"What did they say his name was again?" I asked her since she knows almost everything about everybody in that school._

_"I heard people say his name was Dallas, he just moved here from California and he works at the mall, you should go talk to him right now!" she said smiling at me._

_I quickly nodded and got up to the table he was sitting at by himself since no one really knew who he as I approached him,I could sense someone was following behind me but I didn't pay that much attention to noticed who it might of been._

_"Hi, I'm Ally!" I finally said to him as he looked up and smiled at me._

_"Hey, I'm Dallas, nice to meet you Ally!" he said._

_"You too! So I was just wondering if you wanted to go and get a-" I started to say._

_Before I could finish my sentence someone from behind me dumps their entire lunch on me which was really messy in front of Dallas and the whole cafeteria. I suddenly hear the room fill up with laughters from everyone except for Trish._

_I immediately turn around only to see the devil himself, Austin stupid Moon laughing his head off and his group were laughing too except for the redheaded one named Dez._

_"I can't believe you did just did that!" I shouted at him furiously._

_"What are you talking about? I was just throwing my trash away on trash!" he fired back smirking._

_"Your outfit looks better already!" the blonde haired girl said whose name was Cassidy._

_Just then another surge of laughter filled the cafeteria from everywhere starring at me. I couldn't help but to panic a little bit since everyone eyes were on me and my stage frights were kicking in so immediately tears filled my eyes and I started crying hard. I turned back to see if Dallas was still there he had left without me noticing._

_"What have I ever did to you?! The one chance I have to make a new friend and you totally ruined it for me!" I spatted out to him._

_"I'm sorry, but who would ever want to be your friend Dawson! You're nothing but a dumb,stupid,pathetic,and a total waste of space, loser! No one would ever want to be your friend! Not now, not later, not ever!" he said ferociously._

_He then pushed me down to the ground and letting the rest of his crew throw their lunch on me, except for Dez who refused to. I started to cry even harder and I wanted to get up and leave but my body didn't move because of the horrible words he said that stung me._

_Then I heard my best friend Trish came up behind me helping me up after Austin and his group left the room laughing their heads off._

_"Come on,I'll help you get cleaned off" she said concerned and pulling me out of the cafeteria while everyone was still laughing hysterically at the little scene that just happened._

_I made it a vow that day after that whole thing that I would officially despise Austin stupid Moon._

_*End of Flashback*_

Reminiscing through all these horrible and tragic memories makes me sure I hate Austin Moon and nobody and nothing is going to make me change my mind about that.

***For some people who don't know this reference,Trent is the guy that dated Trish just so he can be Austin's backup dancer in "Backups and Breakups" =)**

**Yay! The very first chapter is finished! Sorry if it's a bit short,the other one wills be longer!**

**I hope you all liked it,and since I've never done this before I would love it if you all could tell me what you like about it or you can give me some constructive criticism about the story!**

**You can also give me some new ideas on where you might want this story to go,if you like too!**

**So basically what I'm trying to say is REVIEW please cause I really want to know what you like in an Austin and Ally fanfiction!**

**What do you think will happen next? Stay tuned and find out the reason Austin bullies Ally! It's going to be good,trust me! :D**


	2. Chapter 2: The Stolen Song

**Welcome back,all you Auslly lovers and people who are just reading this story or maybe the cast since Raini did mention on twitter she read an Austin and Ally fanfiction back in Season 1!**

**Anyways,thanks for all the reviews you all gave me, really appreciated every single one of them! You're all super awesome!**

**And I will now present to you, Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally or the songs used in this chapter, although I wish I did!**

Ally's P.O.V.

As I walked back to my locker and opened it up I was still wet and sticky from Austin's little trick he played on me. I suddenly lost my train of thought when my one and only best friend Trish walks up to was the coolest best friend anyone could ever have, despite all the chaos my school life has been,she's been there supporting me and sticking with me through it other people,Trish is really tough when she wants to be and doesn't cares what anybody saids about her or me.I'm still shocked though to see how she stuck with me for this long since we've been best friends since kindergarten.

"Guess who got a B- on her English test?!" she asked excitedly.

"I don't know, who?" I said sarcastically.

"Obviously me! All my hard work and studying for 5 minutes really paid off!" she said.

She then sees what has happen to me and then got angry a little.

"Let me guess, Austin and his little puppy crew came up to you this morning and poured strawberry pop on you?" she said.

All I did was just nod. There was no need to explain to Trish what happened, she was the kind of girl that figured it out after 5 minutes of talking about herself or the newest jobs she get hired and fired from all the time.I will never know how she would have more jobs than a typical ,that's Trish for you.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better yesterday when I went to my cousin's house we were watching this movie about a guy bullying a guys,but it turns out that he really doesn't hate her, but he's been in love with her." Trish said trying to make a point.

I raise my eyebrows wondering what she was trying to say.

"And?"

"Anddd, That might be the case with you and Austin!" she exclaimed jumping up and down excitedly while people stare at her enthusiasm.

"Will you keep your voice down?!" I whispered to her covering her mouth and then taking my head down and closing my locker with my songbook in my hand. "There are many reasons why you should not say things like that out loud! The first reason is because people will hear you and this conversation and then make more rumors about me and the second reason is that there is no way in a million years Austin has a crush on me, he doesn't even like me. I know this for a fact even if Austin has amazing eyes, perfect hair, muscles, and a great smile that makes any girl go crazy, and-"

_"Uh-oh! What am I saying?! Shut up, Ally! Don't ever describe Austin stupid Moon like that, the guy who makes you a human punching bag!"_

Sometimes, I love to listen to that voice inside my head, but before I could change what I was about to say Trish started jumping up and down smiling.

"OMG! You have a crush on Austin!" she said.

"Whaattt?!" I said dragging the "t" of that word out. "I do not have a crush on that ego maniac at all, I just like some features about him!" I finally said which was true. "Any besides, I have a crush on Dallas remember?" I reminded her.

"You mean the cell phone accessory cart guy and the second most popular guy in school underneath Austin? Why would you have a crush on him?" she asked sounding a little disappointed.

"Well, there's one reason that stands out from all the others!" I said.

"And what's that?" she asked.

"He's not Austin Moon!" I said and with that I smiled at her a walked away to get to class.

* * *

Math class can be really easy once you understand 's like all the problems are complicated until you figure out all the clues and pieces that will help you get your of this reasoning always helps me to be the first person in my class to finish first before anyone else. I like doing my work early so I could have time to sit and write new diary entires or new lyrics in my of lyrics, I've been writing this cool song in class.

_They wanna know,know,know!_

_Your name,name,name,_

_They want the girl,girl,girl!_

_With game,game,game,_

_And when they look,look,look!_

_Your way,way,way,_

_You're gonna make! (make) make! (make!)_

_Make 'em do a Double Take!_

"Watcha writing?!" I shot up and slammed my book and shut it tight and looked to see who was hovering me and breathing down my neck to only see the guy that I hate, yep you guessed it! Austin!

"Uh...um...erm...nothing, I'm just writing" I said lying to him,I knew I couldn't tell him that I wrote songs. It would just be another thing he would pick on me about, probably would say something about how horrible my songs were and I wouldn't want him to know anything about me anyway!

"Doesn't look like nothing, let me see it!" he said grabbing my songbook before he could open it, I snatched it back away from him.

"Don't. Touch. My. Book!" I said sternly.

I am very protective over my book since it was the only thing that reminded me of my mom while she was away but it was also because it was my diary/journal/songbook all rolled into one and if anyone read it, I would die. Especially if that somebody was Austin.

Before you know it, me and Austin was playing a tug of war game with my songbook once he was trying to snatch it back from me. I didn't give up trying knowing that, he's going to win if he does. I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Let it go!" I whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear me.

"No,just let me see it!"

"I don't want you to see it!" I ordered to him.

"I don't care what you want you freak!" he shouted back at me.

By now all of my anger was building up and the next thing I know, I snatched back my songbook with so much force that I accidentally pushed him back so he would fall backwards which caused me to fall in the other direction.

The class all looked shocked a gasped at the scene me and Austin just made and to snicker about what I had just done to their high school bad boy.

_"What did I just do?"_

Just then was now watching us too with the rest of the class and then said something I would never thought hearing my name and that place in the same sentence.

"Austin Moon and Ally Dawson! You two are causing an interruption to my class and talking and arguing out of terms. Why don't you both take a visit to the principal's office now! he demanded.

_Principal's office?!_

I'm sorry but when did me, Allyson Marie Dawson ever take a trip down that road?! Oh yeah, I remember, when Austin stupid Moon came into my life.

Gosh, I hate that guy!

Here I am right now sitting in a chair for the principal to talk to me and the juvenile delinquent is sitting next to me texting on his phone acting like he doesn't care that he's one step from getting possibly suspended.

Well, he should get suspended for touching my songbook I repeatedly told him not to touch but noooo,he wants to show his friends and the school that he doesn't listen to warnings.

"You know, this is all your fault!" I spatted at him not looking up from my book.

"My fault?! How is this my fault, you're the one that pushed me down!" he exclaimed.

"Well I wouldn't of done that if you didn't touch my book like I told you not to!" I shouted back quietly so the teachers in the office couldn't hear me.

"Since when do I listen to you or anyone for that matter?!" he fired back.

"You see, that's your problem Moon! You never listen to anyone and sooner or later you'll learn that listening to people can actually make you a better person then what you call yourself!" I yelled back, this time looking at him with anger and then back down at my book.

Then, there was an awkward silence between the two of us that could hear the voices from the vice principal's office. I could make out the voice belong to Trent(a guy in Austin's crew) getting into trouble because he did something stupid that Austin told him to do.

Then, just when I was about to break the silence between us by yelling at him he did something I would never forget.

"Look, I'm sorry" he said softly looking down, just then my attention shot up and looked at him shocked and my eyes open so wide they look like they were about to fall out.

_Did Austin Moon, THE Austin Moon just apologize to me? Or apologize at all?_

By that time, I was starring at him trying to find words to say while he started playing with the buttons on his leather jacket.

I didn't know what to say or how to act to sounded so sincere,but you could never be too sure when it come to him so I just simply just said the first thing that came to mind.

"It's okay" I said.

_"No! Why did I just say that?! You should have said apology not accepted,you should of told him to never look your way again! Why can't I say that?!"_

After I accepted his apology he looked up to me surprised at what I said too,but while he was starring at me shocked I couldn't help but to notice his big brown hazel nut eyes that sparkled in the light and his floppy blonde hair that was always so perfect no matter how he styled it,and how perfect his face was when he's not being a jerk. He's actually adorable at the moment-

_"Noo! Stop it Dawson! You shouldn't be thinking that! Just keep reminding yourself that Austin Moon is a bad person!"_

The voice in my head was right, I don't like Austin! Right?

_"No! He makes your life a living nightmare!_

People can change, can't they?

_"What are you thinking?! This is Austin Moon we're talking about here, he will never change!"_

As I was continuing to argue with the voice in my head Austin was talking to me about something but I couldn't figure what it was though.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" I asked as I stopped gazing at him.

He laughed a little and smile and try to repeat what he said but I tuned him out once again when I saw the way he smiles.

It was one of those smiles that can get any girl to melt and stare at for hours. It was just so amazingly adorable and can light up any room he walks in.

_"You're doing it again!"_

"I said that the principal called in you about 5 minutes ago" he said looking at me confusingly because I was starring intently at him. I then blushed and looked back down at my book.

"Oh sorry, I was just out of it for a little bit there" I finally managed to say.

If he would known the real reason of why I didn't hear him he would no doubt make fun of me even more and would make him even more cockier than before.

"Yeah I know! You've been in your own little world for about 20 minutes" he laughed. "What were you thinking about anyway?"

"Don't tell him anything!"

"Oh! Uh...nothing important!" I nervously said as I quickly jumped up with my stuff and headed to the principal's office. I seriously have to take these questionable thoughts about Austin out of my mind before I just go crazy.

As I walked in the principal's office I could see he had displeasing and confused look on his face to figure out why I was here. I tried to ignore the glances students around the office were giving me as I walked in and shut the door and sat down in a very uncomfortable chair in front of his desk.

"So Miss Dawson,you want to tell me why my A+ star student was sent here?" he asked looking at me firmly.

I never was sent to the principal's office before so it kinda scared me knowing that everyone that has been sent here comes out of this place crying (except for Austin). I can now understand why.

"Well, I kinda pushed Austin down and interrupted the class but only because he touched a book of mines no one should ever touch and I tried telling him that and I kept warning him to let it go but he wouldn't listen and so then when he was tugging at it I kinda snapped because of that specific reason and also because of the incident that happened earlier which involved me crying on the floor and covered in strawberry pop..." I rambled on, which is something I do a lot when I get nervous.

After I finished explaining the events that happened earlier today Principal Marino just looked at me shocked that a girl my size could speak all of that at once, but then he relaxed his face a little bit.

"Well, you certainly are quite the talker but I know Austin and his group and since this is your favorite first coming in here, I'm going to let you off with a warning."

I took a deep breath in and sighed in relief that I wasn't going to get in trouble cause it would not look good on my record which has always been clean.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you so much!" I said smiling at him.

"But, if you come in here again there will be consequences for you Miss Dawson" he said sternly which made my smile fade a way a little.

I knew there was no promises to that cause with Austin Moon always pushing me around, anything could happen.

"You may now leave and tell Austin to come in please" he asked.

I simply just smiled and walked out of the room only to face the devil himself who was now sitting down talking to one of his best friends, Dez who was always nice to me but sometimes could be a little crazy.

As soon as Austin looks my way breaking his conversation with Dez, he shots up to face me looking kinda worried a little.

"So what did he say?" he asked.

"He said he's letting me off with a warning, not that you would care anyway." I told him while adding a little sass to my voice that I learned from Trish.

As I starter to walk away I felt a hand on my wrist pulling me back and when I looked back to see who it was, I wasn't surprised.

"Wait! I wanted to give you something before you leave!" Austin said looking at me.

"Whatever it is, I don't want it!" I yelled at him thinking he was going to humiliate me again.

But to my dismay, he snapped his fingers and Dez raced and opened up in his backpack and took out a little towel and handed to Austin leaving me very curious of how and why he had a towel in his backpack in the first place. Then, to my shock Austin handed it to me.

"What is this for?" I asked him raising my eyebrows confusingly.

"It's to help get all that sticky stuff off of you" he said giving me a 'duh' expression like I was suppose to know.

"If you dab a little water on it and a little soap it will all come off! Trust me, it's going to work I've done the exact same thing when I accidentally threw one of those water balloons at my pet kangaroo this morning!" Dez said smiling at me.

Pet kangaroo? Okay, so maybe Dez isn't the sharpest pitch fork in the barn, but he's really and nice...and weird.

"Uh,thanks... I guess" I said softly looking at Austin.

"It's nothing, it's the least I can do after what I did to you earlier and about your book." he finally said smiling at me a little.

Okay, was I dreaming or was Austin actually being nice to me for a change!

"Thanks" I said and then started to walk away from the two guys when suddenly Austin called me.

"Oh yeah, and Dawson?!"

I looked back at him.

"I kinda like the way you smell like strawberries" he smiled and winked at me and turned around and walked into the principal's office.

I couldn't help but blush at the compliment he just gave me since he has never done that before and wondering why he was being nice to me at the moment. Whatever the reason was, I liked it and just then I thought of something I would never thought of.

_"Maybe I don't hate Austin as much as I thought I did!"_

The rest of the school day went by pretty fast and by pretty fast,I mean really slow. As soon as I thought the day would get better, it actually got worse.

I also take back me saying that I didn't hate Austin that much anymore. Not only did he embarrass me once again today after the principal's office visit, but he gave me a painful memory of that event that happened last year and what happened today is far worse than that.

_*Flashback*_

_As I walked back to class after leaving the principal's office I managed to get most of the soda pop off with the towel Austin had gave to me. But, as I was walking back with my head down like I always do I suddenly bump into someone in the hallway._

_Geez Ally, what is with the bumping into people today?!_

_I finally looked up to see who it was and I saw a face that I would know from anywhere because it was so amazing,memorable,and innocent looking. It was no other than my crush and the guy who worked at the cell phone accessory cart,Dallas._

_"Oh I'm so sorry,I didn't mean to bump into you like that. I totally should watch where I'm going more often,I tell you if I did I wouldn't be always running into people-" I was rambling on again nervously until Dallas cut me off._

_"It's okay Ally, it's not your fault I should be the one apologizing, I didn't look where I was going at all" he said smiling at me._

_I smiled back and looked into his kind eyes and just as I was about to say something,someone came from behind me and guess who? Oh you know who!_

_"Hey Dallas!" Austin said looking at him with what looked like a little bit of anger and...jealously?_

_"Hi Austin, what's up?" Dallas said smiling at both of us._

_"Nothing much,I'm just wondering why you're talking to Dawson, I mean I don't even know why she even likes you so much" he said. "She like talks about you all the time!"_

_Dallas started blushing and smiling looking at me and Austin listening to every word he was saying. I felt humiliated,embarrassed,and angry all at the same time just like I felt last year._

_"Blondie! What are you doing?! I never talk about him all the time!" I whispered to him getting angrier and angrier._

_"Oh yeah you so do! She's even built a shrine for you in her basement, I saw it once when she had to tutor me!" he said looking and smirking at him._

_Okay, now he's just lying I would never build a shrine for anyone! Not even Dallas!_

_"No I didn't!" I yelled at him but by this time Dallas was looking at me blushing like crazy._

_"You know what,I'm going to go now. Nice to talking to Ally! Bye!" he said as he was walking off quickly._

_I couldn't help but get so angry at him I just wanted to punch the lights out of him while he was in front of me laughing._

_"What was that for?! The one chance I get to talk to somebody like him,you always seem to magically appear and ruin it for me!" I shouted at him happy that not many people were in the hallway to stare at me._

_"Hey! You asked for it! You knew that a guy like him wouldn't be crazy enough to look your way,but since he's still kinda new he doesn't know not to associate with people like you so I did him a favor!" he shouted back teasing and mocking me._

_"People like me?! Well I'm so sorry that everyone can't be cold,mean,heartless,arrogant jerks that hate me for no reason like you!" I said snapping at him with anger filling inside my body._

_It kinda felt good to let some of my anger out on the guy that was always causing it._

_At this time I could see Austin's face looking like someone just ran over him with a car. I could see the hurt and sadness in his eyes but I couldn't figure out why since he hates me after all. But all I did was brush the thought off and walk away from him and out of the hallways._

_*End of Flashback*_

After what mean and cruel thing Austin did to me,I don't think I will ever be able to forgive him for what he had done. He probably has ruined my chances with the only guy I ever liked. But does he care about that?... No!

So here I am walking out of the school building from the horrible day with a new outfit on since I changed at gym because the fragrance of strawberry pop was on my other ,my best friend Trish jumps up next to me.

"Hey Ally!" she said.

"Hey Trish,did you get anymore good test grades?" I asked trying to make her not talk about me and my eventful day cause knowing her,I knew she knew.

"Nope,but I heard something about you! I can't believe you got sent to the principal's office because of that jerk!" she said getting angry and frowning up at the thought of Austin.

"Yeah,but don't worry about him anymore. I kinda told him off after he embarrassed me in front of Dallas!" I said.

"Again?! Geez,why does he always pick on you every time you're talking or with Dallas?" she asked.

"Who know why Blondie does half the things he does!" I said as we approached the door to my Dad's music store called Sonic Boom. It was my favorite place to go because it had a ton of instruments that could make amazing songs with, especially a grand piano I had in the storage closet or should I say my private practice room. The only bad part about it was that my school was across the street from the Mall of Miami.

I then opened the door and walked behind the counter while Trish walks behind he and stops and stands across from me as we both watch the customers come in.

"So, have you come up with a new song yet?" she asked.

Trish was always into my music and loved every single song I wrote, she actually hoped to be my manager one day if I ever play one of my songs but I wouldn't dare doing that especially because I have horrible stage frights that I got a couple of years ago at a music school audition for MUNY (Music University of New York).

"Yeah, I just started working on something in class today in my songbook before the devil's helper try to steal my book away from me." I said.

"That dipstick was trying to steal your songbook?! she said shocked.

I nodded "Yep! He tried but don't worry,I don't think we'll be seeing him for a while!"

But as soon as I looked up to see who the new customers were coming into the store,I regretted ever saying that.

Austin comes in with his friend Dez not noticing us and immediately going to the guitar section in the side of the store not seeing Dez coming towards us after he saw me and Trish.

"Hey girls! What's up? I didn't know you guys worked here!" he said smiling at us. I never really knew why Dez hangs out with Austin,Cassidy,Trent,and Marco since he's nothing like any of them because he always nice and welcoming to people.

"Oh I don't work here!" Trish said grabbing a music magazine that was on the counter and started flipping through it.

"Then where do you work?" he asked.

"Sorry, but I don't give that kind of information out to crazy and weird strangers" she answers him causally.

"Trish?! Don't be so mean to Dez,he hasn't been mean to me!" I told her since I knew Trish was only mean and tough to people who picked on me at school. I guess you could say she was the over- protective best friend you've always wanted.

"Oh I know he's not mean to you,I just don't like him!" she said looking at me and then at Dez.

"How do you not like me?! We've been friends for years." he told her.

"Awww! You thought we were friends...don't ever think that!" she said as she looked at him and then her watch.

"Ohh! I better go Ally,I have to clock in and try to hide that I'm not working which is a lot of work already." she said tiredly as she left the store.

I couldn't help but laugh and smile at how she got so many jobs but she hates to 's gotten fired from at least 307 jobs which is a world record in my opinion. Then,I heard a voice that I hated to hear breaking my thought.

"Well at least you smile and laugh every now and then!" Austin said finally seeing where Dez was and came up to us.

My smile immediately fell and was replaced with a frown and anger I had towards him.

"Whatever,what are you doing here anyway? Don't you have someone else to torment besides me?" I snapped at him.

"Yeah,but something about doing it with you makes it more fun" he said winking at me and smiling.

"Well,I'm not in the mood right now so if you will excuse me, I'm going to go and take my break." I said as I walked away from him and Dez and upstairs to my practice room.

When I walked in I didn't care what the two boys were soon as I saw the grand piano that wasn't much my face lit up and I clutched my songbook and headed over to it and right when my fingers touched the soft piano keys, I started testing out the song that I came up with earlier finally found a way to finish it. I looked around and made sure no one was around and started singing.

_Flip a switch!_

_Turn up the lighting!_

_Get it right_

_Show 'em how it's done_

_Free it up,no matter how you dress that song!_

_Girl you know,you got it number one_

_Go with it,_

_You got 'em where you want 'em_

_Drop the beat_

_They need to hear your sound_

_Play it up_

_It's coming down to you right now!_

_{Chorus}_

_They wanna know,know,know!_

_My name,name,name!_

_They want the girl,girl,girl!_

_With game,game,game!_

_And when they look,look,look!_

_Your way,way,way!_

_You're gonna make! (make!) make! (make!)_

_Make 'em do a Double Take!** ***_

Just right after I was finished singing, I opened my eyes and I saw Blondie right in front of me, looking at me.

"Ahhhh! Uh... how long have you've been standing there?!" I asked him still in shock that he might of heard me sing. I knew if he did,it would be another thing to make fun of me about. He would probably say that I sounded horrible and mock me until I graduate high school.

"I was looking for you around the store because I wanted to say sorry about what I said to Dallas about you earlier." he said with sincerity.

But as sweet as that was for him to do that, it still doesn't give him the right to barge into people's practice room.

"That's not a good excuse, this is my private practice room did you not read the 'keep out' sign?" I asked him annoyed.

"No, I don't pay attention to signs that tell me what to do,but I really do like that song you were singing. But if you want people to love it,you gotta speed it up." he told me.

I simply smirked and rolled my eyes. Since when does he knows anything about music or about writing a song-

_"Wait,wait?! Did he just say he liked my singing and the song I wrote?! Okay,this is getting awkward."_

"You-you actually like the song I wrote?" I slipped out, I couldn't help noticed that I just confessed to my worst nightmare that I wrote songs!

His eyes then widen after hearing what I said. "You wrote that song?! Wow, I knew there was a reason I didn't hear it before! It was so good I'm shocked to know that you out of all people wrote it!"

How dare he not believe that I can write good songs?! Who the heck does he think he is?!

I got so angry at that statement that I snapped at him again today and right then I just wanted him to leave.

"Well, if that was your way of saying sorry your apology is not accepted, so why don't you leave the store now before I get my Dad to drag you out of here!" I spatted at him seeing his shocked expression on his face.

He said nothing after that,he just walked out of the room and went downstairs and grabbed Dez and left the store. I was a little surprised that he did that, I thought knowing him he would have done something horrible to me. But lately, ever since the incident earlier I've been kinda seeing a new side of Austin.

Now of course he was still the inconsiderate jerk,but there was something else about him that kinda made me see him in a different light.

* * *

As I woke up the next morning,I had a gut feeling in me that something was going to happen today to me and I wasn't sure if it was going to be good or bad but I push myself from my bed having the energy to get up,take a shower, get dressed, and go to the place where I was spend most of my miserable time in, school.

I didn't really care what I looked like today cause I knew Austin or someone in his crew was going to mess it up anyway, so I just threw on some orange colored jeans,with a floral T-shirt and a purple undershirt underneath it, and fixed my hair on the way while putting on my light orange wedges and headed out of my room holding my songbook.

As I walked in the kitchen I noticed my Dad sitting at the table looking through old photo albums of me,him,and mom. He always had a habit of doing that when he feels really lonely without her in the house.

"Hey Dad! What are you doing?" I asked him sitting across from him.

"Nothing much, just looking through old photo albums of us and your when I do that I feel like she's with me." he confessed giving me a half smile.

"Yeah,I know how much you miss her,but just think about her coming back before we know it." I said trying to encourage him to lighten up.

"You're probably right,but enough about me... I heard you were sent to the principal's office yesterday" he said raising an eyebrow at me.

"Oh,you know about that? Look I know it sounds bad,but it wasn't my fault... Austin kept being mean to me and so I kinda just snapped and-"

"Woah,woah! Who is Austin?" my Dad asked me cutting me off.

I never really told my Dad about Austin stupid Moon himself. It was only because he was stressed over so many things already so I didn't realize what I just told him until after I said it.

"He's just this guy that's been picking on me since the 4th grade,but don't worry about it,it's not that big of a deal." I assured him knowing that I was lying about that whole 'not that big of a deal' part but thank goodness he believed me.

"Alright,but if he causes you any more trouble tell me about it and I'll get him good" he said sternly.

I smiled at him for being so caring even though he already had enough to worry about.

"Don't worry,I'm sure I'll be fine!" I said getting up from the table about to head out the door until he stops me.

"Oh and one more thing Ally,don't you think maybe that Austin kid is only doing this to you because he's trying to get your attention? I mean,I used to do that with your mom when I had a crush on her" he finally said.

_Geez,what is with my Dad and Trish thinking that Austin has a crush on me! I got one word for both of them, CRAZY!_

"Dad! Don't be ridiculous everybody in they're right mind knows that he officially dislikes me!" I said laughing at his assumption.

"Then why do you think he's mean to you then?" he asked.

To be honest with myself,I really didn't know why he hated me all these years,but I wasn't going to just go up and ask him either.

"I don't know but I'll see you later okay!" I smiled and opened my front door and walked out.

When I finally reached the school I immediately put my head down walking through the halls and headed for my locker. I could hear people whispering about yesterday's events that happened. But today for some reason, I really didn't care about what anybody said about me.

"Hey Ally!" Dez said as he came up to me and I opened up my lockers to only see a carton of spoiled milk fall from my locker and landed on the floor in front of us missing me by a second. I could hear some snickers and rude remarks but decided to ignore it and just looked at Dez sighing.

"Hey Dez,what's up?" I asked looking at him.

"Oh, nothing just one quick question, have you seen any gingerbread men,we were playing hide and seek and now I can't find them!" he said acting like what he just asked was normal.

I tell you, you'd be surprised at half of the things Dez said, he was just that crazy.

"Sorry,I haven't seen them around but I'm sure-"

"Hey freckles! What did I tell you about talking to my friend?!" I heard Trish yell out from down the hall and then finally coming up to us.

"Hey,it's a free state I have the right to talk to her if I want!" he fired back not realizing he used that phrase wrong.

"No you don't, scientists hasn't proven that stupidity isn't contagious so I don't want you near her a lot!" she said as she rolled his eyes at him.

"Well if that the case, I wonder how you caught it then!" he fired back at her as she gives him an evil eye.

Just as she was about to return his insult I stopped them before the argument got even more heated since they fight like every day.

"Guys, can we please not fight today?" I asked them nicely.

"Sorry" they muttered in unison.

Then as Dez was about to say something again to me,I curiously wondered why can't he was talking to us in the first place without Austin and them.

"Um...Dez not to be rude or anything but shouldn't you be with Austin,Cassidy,Trent,and Marco?"

"Nah,they're off bullying some other kid right now" he answers.

_"Oh,nice to know they bully other people besides me"_

"I feel sorry for the person Austin,Cassidy,Trent,and Marco are bullying now,who knows what horrible things he's doing to them." I blurted out.

"Oh Austin isn't bullying the person,it's just Cassidy,Trent,and Marco." Dez saids as I give him a confused look.

"What do you mean he's not bullying them? He's like the worse out of them all!" I said closing my locker and faced him.

"I mean, he doesn't bully anyone that much except you!" he said.

_"What?!"_

"Well, do you know why?" I asked curiously trying to a find a way for Dez to tell me what he knew.

"Besides,he doesn't talk to me when I am with them half the time. The only time me and Austin have a conversation is outside of school." he finally tells us having a sad look in his eyes changing the subject. To be honest, I stopped wondering why Austin would bully me the most and started to feel bad for him.

"That makes sense,at least he's doing one thing right!" Trish saids as she noticed the spoiled milk on the floor then looked at me and finally open up her locker taking out her books.

"I gotta go to class Ally before I get another detention,see ya after school! she said.

As she started to walk away I overheard her singing and humming something that sounded really familiar.

"They wanna know,know,know! Your name,name,name!" she continued singing until I called out her name looking at her.

"Trish,wait!" I said running up to her while Dez was still at my locker looking at us.

"Where did you hear that song?"

"It's all over the internet!" she tells me like I should have known.

"The internet?!" I shouted a little shocked.

"Look Ally,I know you still live in the dark ages since you still have a flip phone***** but the internet is that place people go on their computers,to look at stuff,and to shop-"

"I know what the internet is!" I cut her off sounding a bit annoyed. "But how did that song get on there?"

Dez face then lights up and he starts to run up to us.

"It's Austin's song and music video! Me and him made it last night, I don't know how he came up with the lyrics or anything I just knew that I wanted to make a music video out of it and once we did surprisingly he got over 2 million hits right after we posted it online!" he excitedly said not seeing the anger in my eyes.

"You got to give that guy props,he maybe a dimwit but does know how to sing,dance,and played a lot of knew right?!" Trish said smiling like she was now a fan of Austin.

"Why are you getting so excited about that! You hate Austin, remember!" I said getting frustrated.

"True,but you gotta admit he does have talent!" she said trying to reason with me.

"I can't admit it because I haven't seen it yet and I wouldn't want to like anything about him!" I said angrily.

"You seriously haven't seen this video? Here check it out! This was like the first big thing me and Austin has done together since the 4th grade,but knowing him he's probably not going to say anything to people here though." Dez said with happiness and sadness in his voice as he pulled out his phone and clicked on the video.

As Dez showed me the video of Austin singing every word from my song that I wrote I was filled with anger and hurtfulness. After the video was over Trish and Dez both looked at seeing my face red and me enraged.

"That's _MY_ song! How could he just steal my song like that?!" I yelled at them.

"Wait,that's the song you wrote in class you were telling me about?" Trish asked.

"Yes it is! I can't believe he stole my song like that! Who does he think he is?!" I asked them.

"How did Austin even get to your song? And since when do you write songs?" Dez asked looking at me curiously.

"I've always wrote songs and he heard me at the music store! I knew he wasn't there to just apologize to me, I knew it-" I started to say pacing back and forth.

"Wait, hold up? Austin apologized to you? Since when does he do that?!" Trish asked confusingly.

"I should of know he didn't write it,he's never really knew how to write songs anyway which makes more sense now, I didn't think of it that way!" Dez said putting his phone away.

"There's a lot of things you don't think about!" Trish spatted out at Dez.

"Yeah,like talking to you!" he fired back once again starting an argument.

"Will you guys focus on one thing here?!" I said getting angry.

"Sorry" the said again in unison looking down at their feet.

"What am I going to do now?! He messed with the wrong girl!" I said finally stopped pacing not caring about the people who were starring at me and grabbed Dez's phone.

"There! Ally-cat88 doesn't like this video! Ha!" I shouted out at the phone screen after submitting my comment on his video.

"Yeah,I don't think he's going to care about that!" Dez said calmly to me.

"So what should I do?" I asked looking at Trish since she's great at getting revenge.

"All you need to do Ally is to tell him off about how he should never steal your things like that!" Trish said causally.

I thought for a minute what Trish was saying and then I decided to do it. But she was right, he did have an amazing voice and dance moves and could almost play any instrument so well,but that still didn't stop me from what I was going to do next.

I was so angry that I clenched my fist and started walking really fast away from Trish and Dez who was now re-watching the video to go find that lying and evil weasel that steals music!

I was going to tell him off in front of his face because I made it official that this was the last straw I had with

Austin _stupid_ Moon!

* * *

***I Do Not Own Double Take, although I wish I do but all the rights to that song goes to Disney and Ross Lynch. =)**

*** Laura has a flip phone still that she loves which makes her so adorable! lol**

**And Chapter 2 is now all finished!**

**You might be very familiar with some things in this chapter, I loved reading fanficitons that refers back to the show all the time and thought I should give it a try, I hope you like it!**

**This story is going to be mostly told in Ally's P.O.V. but you will see later or every now and then I switch it to Austin's P.O.V.**

**And I gave you all a little of bit of Auslly in it, but just wait a lot Auslly moments are going to be in like chapter 3 or 4! =)**

**So don't forget to REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW please! I really feel confident about where I want this story to go and I also want you to comment on where you would like it to go too!**

**Until next time my super awesome readers...**


	3. Chapter 3: Did I just call her Ally?

**Hello everyone! Your reviews made me smile and happy! I'm so happy you're all liking the story!**

**So as a reward, here is the third chapter!**

**P.S. You'll finally see why Austin bullies Ally because half of the chapter will told in his P.O.V. ;)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin And Ally :(**

Ally's P.O.V.

I kept walking down the hallways not caring if people were starring or talking about me like they always do. As I turn the corner, I saw a bunch of girls surrounding Austin smiling and flirting with him just because he had a billion hits on the internet.

_"Oh New Lyrics:_

_Overload the internet, A Billion Hits is what I'll get!"_ *****

Focus Ally,focus on that low life song stealing thief who is now flirting other girls checking them out. I glanced over at Cassidy who was standing behind him looking jealous and mad over all the girls gushing over him.

I would laugh at that but I was too ticked off to do do that. I then came up to Austin and stopped in my track while all eyes were on me.

"Austin!" I yelled at him pushing him through the crowd around him,not caring about anyone in the hallway as Austin turned around to face me.

"We need to talk!" I shouted to him looking at him with envy.

"No we don't! As you can see Dawson I'm really busy right now!" he said smirking at me and focussing on the crowd asking for him to sign autographs.

"I don't really care what you're doing! We need to talk right now!" I snapped back at him getting dirty looks from Cassidy,Trent,Marco,and the students around us.

I then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the crowd out to the school's rooftop outside.

The rooftop was just breathtaking! It had beautiful flowers and pots surrounding the whole areas and a little bench behind the staircase and a lot of trees planted, a bunch of pots. It also had a spacious area that if you wanted to dance around the place, you could. **(A/N: I imagined the roof looking like the one from High School Musical 3, don't judge I love that movie!)**.

"What is so important that had to drag me away from all my fans Dawson?!" he said, annoyed with me.

I hated it when he called me Dawson! I doubt he even knows my name actual name.

"I can't believe you! You know what you've done, you stole my song! You heard me play it at the music store!" I snapped looking at him.

"So?"

"So?! Is that all you have to say?! I worked extremely hard on that song and you did nothing but steal it and take all the credit! Do you realized what you've done?!" I was now sobbing and crying because I felt so hurt. "My songs mean the world to me and all you did is steal something that is so important to me! You've done a lot of mean and hurtful things to me but this one is the worst! You just have no respect to others, especially me!"

I was now bawling my eyes out and looking at Austin who looked he was mad,angry,and guilty all at the same soon I was about to say something he did something that I never,ever thought he would do to me.

He grabbed me and pulled me close to him into a hug that surprisingly felt amazing,perfect,warm, and made me get butterflies in my stomach.

_"Why am I feeling this way?!"_

I was leaning against his warm chest that felt hard,probably because there was a 6 pack underneath his shirt but I was too busy crying to go into further detail of it. His warm and soft hands were wrapped around my back and his face was on top of my hair I could feel me shivering up a little bit at how close we were. But I knew that he never done anything like this before and he wasn't sure what to do next.

"Look, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you,now can you please stop crying?" he finally said talking into my hair. I couldn't help but to laugh a little at how shocked he was cause he didn't know how to handle crying girls. I finally look up to him,still laughing.

"What's so funny?" he asked looking at me.

"You really don't know what you're doing,do you?" I chuckled as he looked at me while he was still hugging me.

"Not at all!" he laughed and I started laughing along with him still not taking my eyes off of him admiring his eyes.

And just then the awkwardness of the hug was gone and I could see that we both felt calm but reminding myself the position we were in, I noticed he hasn't let go of me.

"Uh... Austin you can let go of me now." I simply said.

And with that, he realized he was still hugging me too and quickly pulled away and let me go blushing like crazy. I suddenly missed the warmth of his body on me and started blushing too.

_"Wait, what?! Blushing?! Why are you doing that Ally,you hate him remember!"_

"Sorry" was all he could manage to say to me while he was looking down at the railing.

"You know you say sorry a lot" I pointed out to him smiling a little.

"Only when I'm around you" he said starring at me, just then my smile grew wider.

Pigs must be flying or the world is about to end because for once in my life,I can finally say that I maybe I don't hate Austin as much as I wanted to ...and trust me, I wanted to.

But then it dawned on me on what my Dad said earlier,

"Then why do you think he's so mean to you?"

I really wanted to know the answer to that,so what better time to ask him now while we're not hating each other at the moment.

"Austin, can I ask you something?" I asked him looking back at him.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" he said looking at me too.

"Well, I was just wondering...why do you hate me so much?" I said finally having the courage to ask him.

Right then,I thought he was going to do something horrible to me to ruin the moment but all he did was look down at the railing again and laughed.

"I know you won't believe me but I don't hate you. I never had and I don't think I ever will." he said.

With that, I started to get confused because I know if a person hated someone, they're mean to them.

"So why do you always pick on me all the time?" I blurted out.

Just then, his eyes widen and they were so big they looked like they were about to fall out of his head and then he started to sweat and got fidgety and nervous.

_"Nervous? Since when does Austin Moon get nervous?"_

"Oh, would you look at the time! I just realized that I have to go! he said pretending that his wrist had a watch on it and starts walking backwards to the staircase.

"But you didn't answer my question!" I said to him looking at him confusingly. Why was he acting like this?

"Don't have time to, bye Ally!" he said running down the stairs and out the entrance door.

But it finally dawned on me what just happened, I was in the state of shock because he had done something he never did before.

"Did he just call me Ally?"

**Austin's P.O.V.**

As I walked into school today, I knew that many people would be all over me giving me compliments left and right.

Why you may ask? Well yesterday, after I left Sonic Boom with my friend Dez and couldn't get that song Dawson wrote out of my head, it was just really catchy but then again that would just be another freaking thing about her I couldn't get out of my head. I even spend all hours of the night just thinking about how smart, talented, pretty, and adorable person she is. I would admire the fact that she's brave and amazing for going to school every day knowing she's going to have people be mean to her.

You're probably wondering why me, Austin Monica (hate my middle name) Moon, the bad boy of Marino High School is giving out compliments about the girl that I practically torture every day.

Believe it or not, but I've been having a crush on Ally Dawson since the 4th grade.

I guess knowing that she would never feel the same way about me,made me think that since she's not mine she would be no one's. But I never really realized how much pain I've caused her so every time I think about it,I get angry with myself.

So I thought if I recorded her song and post it on the internet, she would be happy with me because I was showing the world how an amazing talented songwriter she was and eventually forget about everything I've done to her.

"Hey Austiee!" a voice said breaking my train of thought as I went to my locker and opened it to seeing pieces of white paper fall out of my locker which I already knew were girls numbers.

I could also hear people around me screeching and trying to get my attention as I looked up to see Cassidy who was looking at me smiling.

"Hey Cassidy, what's up?" I asked not looking at her getting my books out of my locker.

"I tell you what's up, where were you yesterday? We were suppose to go to the movies and you never showed up!" she said obviously not seeing the video online yet.

"Well if you must know everything, I was at a music store yesterday and then I ran into All-" I said stopping myself before saying Ally's name to her.

I didn't know why, but for some reason every time I talked about Ally at any point she gets so angry that she would do something bad to me, she actually threaten me one time by telling me she was going to tell her Dad to get the police once because of a little prank I did on a teacher's car all because I wanted Ally to sit at lunch with us.

After that incident and many more like it, I just didn't bother trying to be nice to Ally anymore. I just kept reminding myself that I couldn't give up my bad boy image because she probably didn't feel the same way. Who knew Cassidy can be so scary once you got to know her?

"I'm sorry, you ran into who?" she asked tensing up because she knew what I was going to say.

"Nobody, just me and Dez made this really awesome music video and posted it online and then-" I started to explain to her excitedly only to see Cassidy drawing attention to her nails.

I knew whenever I talked about music or doing something with Dez she gets easily bored. Sometimes it annoys me whenever I try talking to Cassidy,she never really listens to me but I keep her around anyway because she's the most popular girl in school and not just because she's hot but also because her Dad owned the school. And if it wasn't for her, I would be suspended for half the things I've done since I've been there.

"You don't care, do you?" I asked her.

"Of course I do! You know I love everything you do!" I can tell she was lying but I just brushed it off.

"You would care if I showed you this" I said as I pulled out my phone and showed her the video, I knew once I showed it to her she would be so happy about it since it made me even more popular.

"This is amazing! I can't believe you came up with this song!" she exclaimed.

"Well actually All-" I started to say before I stopped myself knowing what I was about to say. "Yep! I did! It was all me!" I lied.

Then a swarm of people started coming up to me asking me to sign autographs, giving me their numbers,and showering me with compliments. I can definitely get use to this. But suddenly I heard someone calling my name angrily and I knew who it was.

"Austin!" Ally yelled pushing past the crowd, I thought she was going to come up and thank me but when I looked at her I could tell she was mad.

"We need to talk!" she demanded as her face turned red with envy and being the guy I am thought it was really hot seeing how mad she was, I didn't want to stop her.

"No we don't! As you can see Dawson,I'm really busy right now!" I said smirking at her focussing back to the girls who were pretty cute, but not as cute as Ally was.

"I don't care what you're doing! We need to talk right now!" she snapped back which made me feel attracted to her 10 times more. Then,I realized the dirty looks my posy was giving her as she grabbed my hand pulling me with her.

Right then, I felt sharp sparks running down my hand and then my body trying to admire the fact that my childhood crush was touching my hand. I started to blush so much that I started to hide my face a little behind my blonde floppy hair making sure she didn't see me.

We were now up on the rooftop of the school and I started to be confused on what she wanted me for anyway and why was she so angry at me, although everything I've put her through I wouldn't blame her for hating my guts and being mad at me anytime she wants.

"What is so important that you had to drag me away Dawson?!"

Not that I was complaining in my head. Alone time with Ally would be amazing.

"I can't believe you! You know what you've done, you stole my song! You heard me play it at the music store! she snapped.

All the anger from her was just making me want to be with her more.

"So?!"

And before you know it, she started explaining how hard she worked on it and then started breaking down crying her eyes out. I knew right away she thought I was trying to hurt her by not giving her credit for the song.

_"Really Moon?! You can't do anything right!"_

And suddenly she said said something that made me hate myself.

"You've done a lot of mean and hurtful things to me, but this one is the worst!" she cried.

I couldn't help but feel mad, angry, and guilty that I did something that I've been waiting to do to Ally Dawson since I laid eyes on her.

I grabbed her body and pulled her close to me hugging her. I put my hands around her back and my face on top of her hair, I felt so bad that wanted to cry myself at how big of a jerk I was to her all these years. I also never really cheered up a girl before so I had no clue what I was going to do next, so I just said what my heart was trying to tell me.

"Look, I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you, can you please stop crying?"

I hated to see her cry! It was so horrible for me to watch especially since I'm the only reason she does cry. I thought for a minute what I really wanted to say to her.

_"Look Ally I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you and that goes for everything I've done to you because the truth is, I have the biggest crush on you which is why I've been acting so mean to you!"_

But if I said that, she would probably hate me even more.

Just as I was about to say something I heard her starting to laugh into my chest and then I looked at her in her eyes as she did with me wanting to know what was so funny, not trying to get sidetracked on how perfect, beautiful, and stunning her big brown eyes were.

"What's so funny?"

"You don't know what you're doing, do you?" she asked me.

"She's already figured you out so well!"

"Not at all" I laughed still not letting her go because I knew with Cassidy around, me and Ally will never be this close again. But then Ally had to ruin the moment.

"Uh..Austin? You can let go of me now" and with that I pulled away quickly and started blushing like crazy trying to hide my face with my hair again, but it didn't work.

"Sorry" was all I could say trying to hold myself back having the urge to kiss her right here,right now.

"You know you say sorry a lot" she said smiling at me.

God,I loved that smile! It makes me want to go to the ends of the earth to take all the things that make her upset,mad,or angry and destroy them until I reminded myself the reasons she feels that way was because of me.

"Only when I'm around you" I said starring at her.

"Austin, can I ask you something?" she said.

_"You want me to be your boyfriend?! OF COURSE!"_ my mind thought but I knew that wouldn't happen in a million years.

"Well, why do you hate me so much?"

And right at that moment, my mind blurted out.

"Believe it or not, I don't hate you. I never had and I don't think I ever will."

"So why are you so mean to me?"

Then my eyes widen, my hands start shaking and became sweaty and I started getting all nervous.

I know what you're thinking! _"Since when does Austin Moon get nervous?"_

Only around Ally.

_"Don't tell her that you lov- like her!"_ my little voice in my head was saying.

Then, I did the only thing I could think of.

"Oh, would you look at the time! I just realized you had to go!" I said pretending my wrist had a watch on it and darting to the staircase.

"But you never answered my question!"

"Don't have time, bye Ally!" I said and ran down the stairs and out the door hating the fact that the moment was over, I was going to have to go back to teasing her because of my stupid reputation and the girl that would make Ally's life more miserable than me if I was ever nice to her and the daughter of the guy who owns the school and could do something bad to me...Cassidy.

But it never really dawned to me what I had just done which is something I would of never do before, meaning I kinda confessed my true feelings.

"Did I just call her Ally?"

* * *

***I Do Not Own A Billion Hits, all rights go to Disney,Ross Lynch, and whoever the genius is that wrote the song! :)**

**So now you finally know why Austin bullies Ally, even though it was totally obvious! ;)**

**Keep reading! Stay tuned for what's to come! :D**

**Will Austin get the girl of his dreams?**

**Will Ally find out he likes her?**

**What will he do to get closer to her?**

**Find out as you continue to read!**

**Until next time...**


	4. Chapter 4:My bully or my hero?

**I'm back now! Yay!**

**I'm so happy that I have 20 freakin reviews already!**

**Sorry for the long wait! But don't worry, I'm on Winter Break now and I have more time to work on it! :)**

**So enjoy Chapter 4 of "The Secret Partnership"**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin And Ally :(**

Ally's P.O.V.

I was at my locker getting my stuff ready for my next class with no one in the hallways until I hear someone come up from behind me. I already knew who it was when I heard a pair of high heels stomped on the ground...Cassidy.

"Hey Ally slutty Dawson!" she said as I turned around to face her.

She had anger in her icy blue eyes and I could tell she was mad at me for who knows what.

"Hey Cassidy, to what do I owe this unwanted visit from you?" I snapped at her sarcastically.

"I know what you're trying to do, and let me tell you this now it's not going to work!" she said cold and sternly.

"And what would I be trying to do?" I said giving her a confused look.

"Grabbing Austin away just so you can talk to him alone, purposely knocking him down in class just so you can be alone with him again in the principal's office, you're trying to steal my man away from me!" she yelled at me.

_Is she serious?! Steal him away from her?! I don't even like him! Well, at least I think I don't!_

"Okay Cassidy, you caught me! I'm trying to steal Austin, the guy who tormented me and bullied me everyday since the 4th grade." I said sarcastically. And just as I was about to brush passed her she jerked me back and slams me up against the locker viciously.

"I'm not done talking to you whore! The next time I see you hanging around him or talking to him, I'm going to make your pathetic little life far worse than it already is! You got me?!" she said with venom in her eyes and voice as she kept slamming against the lockers with every word she said.

I don't know why but the next thing I did was so shocked I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Get off of me!" I snapped pushing her away from me a little so that she stumbles backwards.

The next thing I know I felt a giant sharp pain across my face that feels so hard and painful that I winced as I held my hand up to my cheek letting out a tear.

Reality hit as I noticed that Cassidy slapped me with so much force I started crying and my cheek turned red. Then she did it again with more power knocking me down feeling nothing but pain.

"Don't you ever touch me again you slut! I will end you!" she shouted as she kicked me in my side so hard my body fell back against the wall which brought pain to my whole body.

I started crying even harder as she kicked me again, but this time at my face and just then my head was hit against the wall and my vision became blurry and not just because of the tears that were streaming down my face. I saw some blood on my hands when I lifted one of them up to feel the back of my head.

"I'm warning you Dawson, stay away from him or I'll do worse than this to you!" she whispered as she grabbed my neck with her hand pulling me up choking me so hard that it was getting a so hard to breathe.

"And if you tell anybody about this, especially Austin there will be consequences." she said furiously as she let my neck go and I fall to the floor coughing violently trying to find air.

She then walked away leaving me there in intense pain. I just laid there with my head pounding feeling dizzy and the blood coming from my face and nose. I couldn't help but wonder why would Austin care if I told him? Suddenly, right before I lost conscious I saw a figure coming up to me with red sneakers and blonde hair, my vision was so blurry I couldn't make out who it was.

"Ally? Ally?! Are you okay?!" a familiar voice said as they comes up to me and saw my condition and picked me up and whispered in my ear. Everything about me being on this person felt so warm and amazing.

"It's going to be okay, I'm getting you to a hospital right now! No one else is going to hurt you, I promise!"

I felt so at ease with their comforting words but before I could thank them for saving me, everything went black.

When I woke up I started to hear beeping sounds in the background and I felt like people were watching me and then I realized I wasn't in my own bed, I wasn't at home or at school, so were was I? I suddenly heard talking from behind me from two voices so I pretended to still be asleep so I could figure out what they were saying.

"Please tell me that she's going to be okay?" the familiar voice from earlier said sounding worried.

"It looks like she'll be fine, she just suffered from a few broken ribs, some minor cuts and scratches, and a mild concussion. Don't worry too much." a calm voice said that sounded more manlier than the other one.

"Good! I know this is all my fault, she would never even be here in this position if I have came sooner." they said.

"Look don't beat yourself over this, you didn't happen to know whoever did this to her was going to do this, did you?" he asked the other voice.

_"Did what again?"_ I thought to myself.

"No, I was just ditching class until I saw her in the hallway bleeding and crying." they said with sadness.

Then the memory of what happened came back to me. Cassidy beaten me up all because she thought I was trying to steal Austin away from her. Which is crazy because one, it's impossible to steal something away from someone when they never had it and two, I would never want to think about having a thing for that adorable, talented, hot idiot!

_You're doing it again! Even if you did like Austin he would never like you back in a million years!_

The voice in my head was right. Austin or anyone else for that matter wouldn't dare to look my way. Just then, I heard another person running sounding like they were really worried and concerned.

"What happened?!" I hear the voice said, I knew by the crack of his voice he was crying. Dad.

"Don't worry Mr. Dawson, your daughter will be fine she just has a few injuries."

"Oh thank you so much Doctor!" my Dad said sighing in relief.

_Doctor? I'm in the hospital!_

Someone must have taken me here after they saw the way I was in at school. Then I remembered that someone did come and saved me, telling me everything was going to be okay and promising that no one else was going to hurt me anymore. But I still didn't know who it was.

"Can someone please tell me what happened?" my Dad finally said.

I felt really bad that I was making my Dad worry, I wanted to turn around and tell him I was fine but I was hoping, just hoping I could figure out who saved my life.

"I'm sorry , but we don't know exactly what happened except that this young man here saved your daughter's life." the doctor said.

_Who is the lucky guy that took the time to save me?_

"Thank you so much!" my dad said.

"If it wasn't for him, it would be a possibility that your daughter wouldn't have made it." the doctor continued to say.

"You have no idea how much I appreciate what you've done! Please tell me your name!" he said.

Finally! The moment I've been waiting for, I can finally know who's the amazing, thoughtful, and caring person who did that.

"Uh...I'm Austin." he finally said.

I instantly froze. _"Austin! As in Moon, Austin stupid Moon?!"_ This can't be him, this can't be real! Why out of all people would Austin save me?!

"It's nice to meet you Austin! And once again, thank you so much! Ally's lucky to have someone like you helping her!" my Dad said.

Then my Dad's phone rang and I knew that it was Mom calling to see if I was okay.

"Uh...excuse me I have to take this outside." he said leaving the room.

"Thank you again for bringing her here. I promise you, we will take care of her." the doctor said and then both of them walked out of the room and I was alone.

I opened my eyes completely and jumped up in the hospital bed once I heard the door click shut. My head started hurting more because I sat up so quickly but I didn't care.

Why would my tormentor save my life?! was all I could think about. I was so confused, this isn't how it's suppose to be! He's suppose to be hating me!

_WHY IS HE BEING SO NICE?!_

Just then my father comes back and sees me awake and made the biggest smile I ever seen him make since Mom has left.

"Ally! Thank goodness you're awake! I was so worried about you! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" he said rushing up to give me a big hug.

"Don't worry Dad, I'm fine!" I smiled and looked at him reassuring him I was okay. I could tell he was crying because his eyes were so puffy and red.

"That's good sweetie!" he said smiling at me and kissing my forehead.

Then the room door opened again and Trish walked in looking worried and sweating because she has been running.

"Ally! You're okay! Thank god, I was so scared something terrible had happen to you! I drove all the way down here just to see you!" she said coming up to me and hugging me tightly pushing my Dad away.

"But you don't have a license or a permit!" I reminded her.

"Exactly!" she said. I laughed and smiled at how amazing and thoughtful my best friend was.

I thought to myself that I wouldn't here now with my Dad and my friend if it wasn't for Austin, the guy who made my life miserable saved me from dying. Who would of thought?

"Um... Dad can I talk to Trish for a second?" I asked looking at him.

He looked like he didn't want to leave my side but he simply just nodded and started to walk to the door but turned around at the last minute.

"And just a friendly reminder, after you get out of here you might want to thank the young gentlemen for being your hero." he said smiling at me and then left the room.

Trish was now sitting down in a chair next to me looking at me.

"You had a hero?! Who saved you?! Tell me everything, leave nothing out!" she ordered me to do excitedly.

"That's actually what I wanted to tell you about" I said to her.

"Who even did this to you?! Ally, you got to start talking now!" she yelled at me.

"Okay, okay! Who did this to me isn't important but-"

"Not important?! What the heck do you mean not important?!" she said cutting me off giving me an angry and confused look.

If I told her the truth, that Cassidy did this to me she would have gone to her house and beat the living crap out of that monstrous girl with blonde hair. Not that I wouldn't mind but I'm not a violent person and hate it when people do it especially Trish. And the other reason I wouldn't want her to do it because Cassidy said if I told anyone, I would regret it.

"Look Trish, I really don't want to talk about who did this to me so please don't make me!" I asked her begging that she would drop that part out.

"Okay fine! But only because I want to know who your hero is!" she said giving into my plead.

I smiled at her because she knew I would be in a bigger mess if I told her.

"Okay, the guy that saved me was and Trish don't freak out when I say this..." I said knowing she would go crazy right after I told her. "...was Austin!" I spatted out closing my eyes not wanting to see what she was going to do next.

"OMG! Austin saved you?!" she jumped up screaming happily.

"Yes, I know weird right!" I tell her finally opening my eyes to see her standing up with a shocked look on her face.

"So does this mean you're in love with him now?!" she asked me jumping on my bed startling me a little.

"No,no,no,no! I mean, there's got to be an explanation for this!" I said. "There's just no way he would be this nice to me!"

"Well Ally, maybe you changed him a little when he saw how horrible you looked before you got here, all beaten up and fragile and broken. Maybe he doesn't have a crush on you, but he doesn't want you to get hurt that badly." she finally said looking at me with a serious expression.

Maybe Trish was right, maybe Austin isn't that heartless jerk I thought he was.

"Don't worry about it Ally, I'm sure you'll get your answers soon!" she said smiling at me. "Well I better go, I have to go get fired from my new job since I haven't been there for 5 hours now." she said as she got up and left. As I watched her leave I laid back down trying to figure out what I'm going to do when I had to talk to Austin about this whole incident. But before I knew it, I drifted into sleep.

The next day I was free to go home. I was happy for finally getting out of that place. The doctor did although say that in order for me to heal properly I would have to at least not go to school for 3 days. Thank god! I wouldn't have to face my abuser or anyone from school right after this whole accident.

So here I am lying in my bed having nothing better to do but look at my ceiling waiting for school to be over so I can go to Austin's house to say thank you for what he did. Lately, I've been thinking about him being so nice to me and saving my life. Especially last night, where I had the strangest dream that felt so real.

_*Dream*_

_When I woke up in my hospital bed I saw that I was alone again in the room, or so I thought as I turned around to see Austin sitting down in the chair looking like he was sleeping._

_"Austin?" I asked in confusion, not knowing why he was here next to me._

_He then shoots up in his seat meeting my eyes and getting up to walk over to me._

_"What are you doing here?" I asked him._

_"I didn't want to leave, I had to see if you were okay!" he said with kindness in his eyes._

_"Don't worry about me, I'm fine. I just don't understand why you saved me, you're mean to me remember?!" I told him getting frustrated._

_"Not because I want to." he said as he came closer to me and my face that I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks which made my body shiver and stare into his eyes._

_"I could never hate or be mean you cause the truth is, I love you." he finally said starring into my eyes._

_I froze up instantly shocked about the words he just said._

_"What?!" I said._

_"I love you Allyson Dawson! I always have and I always will!" he said cupping his hand on my face._

_I starred into his eyes as he did to me. He immediately crashes his lips onto mine and started kissing me deeply and passionately. I started to kiss him back and he then wrapped both of his hands on my waist. It felt amazing, perfect, beautiful, and soft that I didn't want him to stop._

_I then started playing around in his hair deepening the kiss as we both fell back on the hospital bed. He started to untie the string in the back of my hospital gown and started to move his lips away from my lips to my neck kissing it roughly but before we could go any farther after what felt like hours I pulled away._

_"I love you too Austin!" I said breathlessly still gazing at his eyes._

_*End of Dream*_

And that's when I woke up. Why I had a dream like that I would never know, but it felt so right like I wanted that to actually happen.

I was just so confused right now that I felt like my thoughts needed to be put on paper so I sat up in my bed and grabbed my songbook and started writing in it.

_Dear Diary/Journal:_

_The last few days have been crazy and weird all at the same time. First, my evil tormentor was actually being nice and helping me. He even saved my life._

_But now after everything has happened and a very weird dream of me kissing him, I can't help but to feel some kind of attraction to him that I never felt before. It's just been really crazy because I haven't felt anything but hate to Austin all these years but now those feelings might be changing._

_I can't have a crush on the guy who's been bulling_ _me for 7 years, can I?_

_Love,_

_ Ally_

I closed my book relieved that I got half of my thoughts out of my head, then I looked at the time and noticed that it was 3:45 pm so Austin should be home by now.

I got up and went to my closet to see what I was going to wear.

_Wait?! Why am I trying to figure out what I'm going to wear? I'm not trying to impress him!_

The voice in my head was right again, I just put on a brown floral dress with lace at the bottom and a red sweater with my usual ankle boots on and grabbed my bag and headed downstairs and out the door.

As I walked to Austin's house I gasped at how beautiful it was when I finally got there. It had a nice and well put together drive thru and had a basketball net on the top of the garage.

_Wow, he's hot and athletic!_

I slowly approach the door feeling somewhat nervous about ringing the door bell but I did it anyway and just then a woman opens the door.

She had brown hazel nut eyes, just like Austin and bright blonde curly hair that stopped at her shoulders and dressed like a preppy sports mom. I can tell by her facial features that she was his mother.

"Hello, can I help you?" she asked calmly and nicely.

"Hi, I'm Ally Dawson and I was just wondering if Austin was home, I go to school with him." I said smiling at her.

"Oh! Come on in Ally!" I stepped in only to see a beautiful spacious area that was bigger than my whole house.

"I was hoping to get a chance to finally meet you, I knew your father back in high school!" she said smiling at me closing the door.

"Really?" I asked her smiling.

"Of course! We actually use to date back in sophomore year!" she said.

Wow, a Moon and a Dawson use to date. I'm surprise that's even possible, maybe in another world it is but not this one.

"That's how I know it's only a matter of time before my son asks you out. Ever since 4th grade I always thought you were going to grow up and get married due the attention you paid to each other." she explained.

Okay I knew she was getting crazy now, Austin would never ask me out and I wouldn't even say yes even if he did, right?

"Well you don't have to worry about that Mrs. Moon from happening anytime soon." I told her as she led me to the living room which was bigger than my bedroom(which was pretty big).

"Oh nonsense dear, you don't have to call me Mrs. Moon you can just call me Mimi." she said gesturing me do sit on the couch with her.

I hesitated at first but then decided to sit next to her.

"Oh, don't worry hun I won't bite I just want to get to know the lucky girl who my son invited over here." she told me.

"Oh no, he didn't invite me I just came over to thank him for a favor he did for me." I said smiling at her.

Just then a man walked in with brown-grayish short hair dressed in a purple sweater vest and slacks with dress shoes coming in just getting off the phone.

"Mimi, I'm going to head into work today at the mattress store, sales are going through the roof." he said finally looking up from his phone to me and his wife.

"Mike honey, meet Ally here! She came to see Austin!" Mimi said introducing me to Austin's Dad. I hold out my hand and gave him a little smile and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Moon." I said.

"Oh please, call me Mike everyone does!" he answers back. "I've heard a lot about you Ally you're really pretty, no wonder why Austin likes- " he started to say as I gave him a confused look.

"Dad! Mom! What are you doing?!" Austin shouted from behind me looking at his parents cutting his Dad off.

When I finally turned around I saw a shock look on his face.

"Hi!" I exclaimed nervously.

"Hey!" he said looking pale and a little nervous too.

God, he looks 10 times hotter when he's nervous.

_Shut up Dawson!_

"Oh hey Austin! Your friend Ally came here to see you!" Mimi said not seeing the awkward tension between me and him.

"Yeah son, I'm gonna run to Moon's Mattress Kingdom for a bit so Ally why don't you and Austin go on up to his room." Mike then said leaving the living room and headed out of the front door.

"Yeah sure, come on up!" Austin finally said gesturing me to follow him upstairs. I soon follow quickly behind turning back to see Mimi still smiling at us.

"Nice meeting you Mrs. Moon- I mean Mimi!" I shouted from the top of the staircase.

"Nice meeting you to Ally!" she said and then entered the kitchen.

When I went upstairs I noticed that even the hallway looked luxurious and amazing. We finally got to a door labeled "Austin's Room" and had musical instrument stickers on it around his name. Aww, how adorable.

_Nooo! Not adorable!_

He opened it and we both walked in his big room with the bed against the wall, some instruments around the room noticing how many he had.

"Wow, how many instruments can you play?" I asked him still looking around.

"Well I can pretty much play anything! Piano, drums, guitar, harp! I can even play a trumpet through another trumpet!" he said excitedly as he pointed to all the instruments in his room.

He looked so happy telling me all about them that I just laughed at how he was describing them to me. He looked like a 4 year old little boy in a candy store. Who knew Austin was so musically talented?

"Wow, you can play a trumpet through another trumpet? That's pretty impressive!" I said realizing he was blushing.

He starts clearing his throat and tried to turn his face back to his original color.

"What are you doing here anyway?" he asked.

I was so focused on him talking about his instruments I forgot why I was there for a minute.

"Oh, I was just uh...just trying to come over here and say..." I stuttered nervously trying to get my words out.

"Yes?" he asked raising his eyebrows giving me a confused look.

I never really knew how I was going to say thank you when I first planned on coming to his house. To be honest, I didn't think I would have gotten this far. The next thing I knew I came up to Austin and put my arms around his back and hugged him.

Instantly, I felt butterflies in my stomach and sparks through my body and I got a tingling sensation in my arms that gave me goosebumps.

_No Ally! Why are you feeling this way?! You like Dallas, not Austin!_

I could feel Austin stiffen up but then moments later he gives in and hugs me back tightly. Everything at the moment was nice for some unknown reason.

"Thank you." I said softly in his chest that was hard but felt so comfortable.

"For what?" he asked in same way.

"For saving my life, I know it was you that picked me up from school and carried me to the hospital the other day. That's was the nicest thing anyone has ever done to me!" I confessed trying not to cry but I still felt tears in my eyes.

At first I thought he was going to deny it, you know to keep his "bad-boy" image. But I think for the first time, I'm finally seeing passed that.

"Hey, just between me and you but no matter what happens I will always protect you from any harm." he said whispering in my ear. I suddenly shivered at the thought of him this close to me.

"Really?" I said now looking at him and smiling for the first time in all my history of knowing him.

"Of course! Even when you least expect it, I'll protect you." he said smiling back at me starring into him eyes as I did the same to him.

We kept starring at each other for a moment not looking away. I could see in his sparkling brown eyes happiness and they were so amazing that any girl could get lost in them. He then glanced at my face then down to my lips and our face were inches away from each other that I could feel his warm breath on my cheeks just like my dream. And then he starts leaning into me.

_He's going to kiss you! Stop him! You already like someone!_

But apparently I didn't listen to the voice in my head because I started leaning into him too.

Our lips were getting closer and closer to each other that if I took one step forward we would be kissing. I was getting kinda nervous though because the only guy I ever kissed was the first day of 3rd grade at a picnic when some kid took me away into a dark place and kissed me. I still have no idea to this day who it was, but I doubt whoever it was would remember it anyway so I do my best to forget all about it but I wasn't going to forget about this.

"Just go ahead and do it Ally!" my mind told me.

So I simply started to take one step forward and right before I was about to close the gap between us I hear Mimi opening Austin's door and come in.

"Austin why don't you ask All-" she said as she sees me and Austin springing apart to the opposite direction of the room both of us looking shocked and flushed blushing like crazy.

"Oh, did I interrupt something?" she said smiling raising her eyebrows.

"No!" Austin and I both said in unison.

"I was actually getting ready to leave right now!" I said quickly about to walk out of the door until Mimi stopped me.

"Oh honey, you don't have to leave I was going to ask if you wanted to stay for dinner." she said nicely.

"Oh no I can't stay I have to uh...um..."

I couldn't think of a better excuse to use so I just said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Go work my shift at Sonic Boom! Yeah, something tells me there's going to be a lot of customers today!" I laughed nervously lying. But thank goodness she fell for it.

"Oh well that's a shame, but I want you to know you can come back any time, I would love to have you over here more Ally!" she said smiling at me looking at Austin who was playing with his jacket on him not looking up.

"Yeah, sure why not? Gotta go!" I said as I raced out of the room and downstair and out the house.

I didn't start slowing down until I got further away from his house and on the sidewalk.

Was I about to kiss Austin Moon? The guy who hated me for so long? Why didn't I pull back sooner? What are these feelings I'm having towards him? What about Dallas? Cassidy?

All these questions were spiraling around in my head and the bad part is, I didn't know how to answer any of them.

Austin's P.O.V. 

Austin Monica Moon?! What. Did. You. Just. Do. I kept asking myself this question in my head over and over again while I was laying on my bed. I can't believe I almost kissed Ally Dawson!

Sure, I've been waiting for that to happen again like it did 7 years ago, and if it wasn't for my mom barging in through my room I would of had the best day ever.

_Thanks a lot Mom!_

But then I started wondering how I must have made her confused. She must be beating herself up right now all because of my stupid and selfish actions. I wanted to go to her house right now if I could and tell her the truth about how I really feel about her. I would have explained how much I've been wanting to do that thing we almost did for a while now. And after telling her, I would grab her and pull her so close to me and give her the most amazing kiss she would never forget.

But of course I'm too scared to do that. Yeah I know right... scared,_ THE_ Austin Moon is sacred.

Scared that she'll hate me even more or won't feel the same way about me. Scared that Cassidy would will find out and who knows what she would do to me. I can only imagine her doing something bad to Ally just like what happened to her the other day. Just thinking about the dirtbag that did that much damage to her pissed me off.

I had so many things on my mind right now I needed to talk to someone to help me figure out what I was going to do. And I knew for sure it wasn't going to be Cassidy.

_"Mom?"_

No! All she would do is gloat and tease me about how me and Ally make a cute couple like she's been doing ever since the 4th grade.

_"Trish?"_

Probably, but I didn't know her that well and she Ally's best friend not to mention the school's gossiper so I knew she would tell everybody.

_"Dez?"_

Of course! He's been my best friend since the 3rd grade, although I kinda ditched him because of my popularity once I was in high school but he knew more about me than anybody.

So I immediately grabbed my phone from my night stand and dialed his number and after 5 times of it ringing, he answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dez! What took you so long to answer?" I asked him.

"Oh hey Austin! Sorry man, I accidentally set my starfish next to my starfish phone again so it took me a while for me to get it off and to the phone on time!" he answered calmly.

Dez may be a close friend of mines, but he sure is kinda weird, one time he ate at least 6 jars of jelly he pulled out of his backpack all at once. Well, that's Dez for you.

"It's okay, listen I need to talk to you it's really important can you please come over?" I asked pleading with him.

I really did need someone to talk to. I could tell he heard how worried I was.

"Don't worry Austin, I'll be there in like 5 minutes!" he said then hung up.

5 minutes must mean 5 seconds for Dez because the next thing I know, the doorbell rang and I heard him come up the stairs and saw him in my room opening the door.

"Hey buddy! You sounded really worried so I thought I might cheer you up by bringing some pancakes!" he said holding up a bag smiling.

My face lit up and I ran over to get the pancakes out of his hands smiling at him.

I don't know why, but even though I hardly talked to him at school he still comes back to me being so nice to me. Glad I can still call him a friend.

"Thanks man! This is so awesome!" I said taking a bite of the cold but delicious pancakes he brought.

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" he asked sitting on my bed as I sat next to him.

"Well, it's kinda personal you see I like this girl-"

"Ally!" he said.

"Dude! How did you know?" I asked him.

No one ever knew I have a crush on Ally except my parents and that was only because last year when I was sent to the principal's office with them Ally was there organizing papers and they noticed me ogling at her and her body.

"Dude! We're best friends, well I'm your best friend but I know all your secrets like you're middle name is Monica, and you wear boxers with tiny trucks on them, and you've been having a crush on Ally Dawson since the 4th grade! I was even there when it happened, remember?" he said to me.

"Yeah that's right! I just can't believe you know that! Especially since I don't know almost everything about you!" I said with the sound of guilt in my voice.

"Eh, it's alright man!" he said patting my back.

"So like I was saying, she came to my house earlier and we-" I started saying.

"Ohhhh! What did you guys do?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"We didn't do anything except for one moment when she was here in my room and she started hugging me because I rescued her and then we-" I stammered out.

"You did what?! Spit it out Austin!" he ordered me so I did.

"I almost kissed her!" I said quickly.

"YOU DID WHAT?!" he shouted at me jumping up excitedly.

"I almost kissed Ally Dawson and we were so close that I could feel her soft, warm, strawberry mint breath on my face but before we could do anything my mom ruined the moment."

"That's awesome bro!" he exclaimed clearly missing the last part I said in that sentence.

"No Dez, that's not awesome. Did you miss that last part about me saying my mother ruined it for me?!" I reminded him.

"Oh well sorry about that! But don't give up yet, you still can get that moment back!" he told me sitting back down next to me.

"How?" I asked getting a little impatient with him.

"Easy! Remember when you told me the first time you spent alone time with Ally was when she was talking about her song you stole?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

"And now you're an overnight internet sensation, you can't write songs but she can!" he said.

"So?!"

"So! It only means that you have to make Ally your songwriter which would mean you spending more time with her, getting more closer to her, and being nice while keeping your popularity!" he said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"What if Cassidy finds out though? She would do something horrible to me!" I said.

"Who saids she has to know, who saids anyone has to know! It could be a private partnership that only we would know about!" he said.

I thought for a moment at what he said and then smiled because he was right.

"Dez, that's perfect! The most brilliant thing you have ever said! Where did you get that from?" I asked jumping up from my bed and looking shocked.

"Hey! I can have my smart moments at times!" he said defensively.

I started to laugh and then smiled at my redheaded friend who was now playing around with his video camera he always brings in his backpack.

"Come on Dez! Let's go to Sonic Boom now before it's too late!" I said grabbing my leather jacket from behind me pulling my best friend out the door of my room.

I was going to do something that no one would never even think about doing!

I was going to make Ally Dawson, the girl of my dreams my secret songwriter.

* * *

**And there you have it! Chapter 4 is now complete!**

**queenc1: Thanks for loving it! And thank you for reviewing every chapter. Don't worry, I will update it often.**

**A random kid: Thank you! I'm glad you love it so much! That was actually my goal, so I'm glad I managed to do that.**

**AusllyandEClarelover: Thank you! I'm really glad you love it! Love your icon btw!**

**xRainbowNinjax: Ahh! Don't worry I will, I'm happy you like it!**

**AusllyLover: Thanks! I'm glad you're loving it so far!**

**camibartolini: This chapter is here! Sorry about the long wait, so I'm going to start putting a new chapter often! Thanks for liking it though! :D**

**AusllyLover4Ever: Thank You! I'll update it as quickly as I can!**

**And thanks for all the guest that reviewed too! You're all awesome!**

**Don't forget to review please! :)**

******See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5: The Secret Partnership

**Hey everybody!**

**I was having a little bit of writer's block for this chapter but then I figured it out so with that said:**

**Here is chapter 5!**

**And thank you all for the reviews, you literally made me get so happy and excited that I wanted to write more!**

**I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally, unfortunately! :(**

Ally's P.O.V.

I was at Sonic Boom dealing with a customer that's been in this store for nearly 20 minutes asking the same question to me at the counter.

"Sorry sir, this isn't the ear doctor!" I said for the tenth time with my hand holding up my head as I was slouching at the counter.

Thankfully the customer left finally hearing what I was saying. I just rolled my eyes playfully and looked back down at my songbook writing a few lyrics down. This song I was working on was about Austin a little and how I felt about him after helping me through all these things that's been happening recently. Even though I didn't want to but something inside me was making me have a little feelings for him.

_ New Lyrics Idea:_

_ "You're always on my mind!_

_ I think about you all the time!_

_ Um...no!_

I know it's short but I need to be inspired more for it to be a hit.

"Hey Ally! Guess who got a job at the Tennis Ball store?!" Trish said.

I shot up to see her walking through the door dressed in a yellow and white uniform with an actual tennis ball on her hat. She also had a rack of tennis balls attached to her shirt.

Sometimes I wonder how many crazy uniforms does she have to go through.

"I'm guessing you!" I said smiling at her.

I wasn't sure if I wanted to tell her about the "almost- wanted kiss" with Austin but I was nervous that she was going to tease me about it on how I have a crush on Austin, which was not going to make my situation easier.

"I called you earlier today after school and you didn't answer me!" she said coming up to the counter raising an eyebrow at me.

"Well I kinda was busy..." I lied, well partly.

"Busy doing what?!" she continued to ask getting impatient with me.

"Nothing, I was just over at a friend's house" I continued to lie.

_Did I just consider Austin as a friend?_

I hate my stupid teenage emotions.

"Oh,well did you say thank you to Austin for saving your life?" she then asked.

"Something like that." I laughed nervously a little not looking at her.

"Ally I know there's something you're not telling me and you can either choose to tell me or I'll make you tell me." she ordered.

Even though Trish is small, she can be very tough and demanding so you would have no other choice than to tell her everything you know.

"Okay fine! Well I went to Austin's house to thank him and then-" I started to say until I saw Dez coming in the store seeing us and walking up to me and Trish.

"What's up guys?" he asked us smiling.

"Hey Dez!" I said trying to see if Austin was with him, thank goodness he wasn't.

"Oh cool! You got a job at the Tennis Ball Store! I love that place!" he said looking at Trish and her uniform.

"Yeah, you can even have a free tennis ball Dez!" she said as she grabbed a ball from her shirt and throws it at him so it hits him in the face.

I couldn't help but laugh, I loved how they couldn't stand each other but yet hang out together, if only that could be at least me and Austin.

"So Dez, what are you doing here?" I finally asked him.

"Oh, I just here with a friend!" he responded smiling at me.

I shot him a confused look then glanced over at the door and saw a familiar blonde hair guy...Austin.

I quickly tense up at the sight of him seeing how I haven't see him since that thing that almost happened a few hours ago. Then instead of ignoring me, he smiled as he saw me starring at him and came up to me, Trish, and Dez.

"Hey guys!" he said smiling at us.

It looked like he was pretending that what almost happened between me and him didn't happen.

Trish instantly gave him a confused look wondering why he was talking to us so casually.

"Um...Austin? What are you doing?" I said breaking the awkward silence between the four of us.

"What? Can't I not talk to the people who I go to school with now?" he asked innocently.

"Not unless the world is ending!" Trish spatted out to him.

"Well you don't have to worry Trish the world is not ending." he laughed and placed one hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, don't touch me." she said sternly glaring at him.

I can see the little fear he had in his eyes and he quickly takes his hand down nervously.

"Why don't you tell us the real reason why you're here." I finally said.

"Okay, okay! I was just wondering if maybe you could write me another song like the way your wrote Double take for me!" he confessed looking at me.

I had to break the eye contact were giving each other because I knew if we did I would imagine him almost kissing me again. So I just started to walking up the stairs to my practice room and then turned around.

"Okay first of all, I didn't write Double Take for you, you stole it! And second of all, why would I help you write a song after everything you've done to me in the passed." I scowled at him.

He then looks guilty and comes up to me on the stairs and grabs my hands and holds them up to his.

"You're right! Why would you help me?! Look, I know I've been nothing but a jerky, no credit giving weasel and I'm really sorry about everything. I know you could never forgive me and if I were you I wouldn't forgive me either but I was just hoping that maybe we could not talk about it and put all the drama behind us and start all ove-" he said as I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth finally getting a new idea for lyrics.

"Wait! That's perfect! I finally know how to finish the song!" I excitedly said smiling at him removing my hand and clutching my songbook again.

"Oh wow, really?! I'm trying to apologize and you're only thinking about new lyrics to finish your song?" he asked sounding annoyed.

"No! I mean, I finally finished the rest of the lyrics to your new song!" I said smiling and rolling my eyes at him.

"My new song?!" he asked smiling as his face lit up.

I could tell he had a hint of happiness in his eyes.

_You've been starring a lot at his eyes lately_

My mind was right, but I couldn't help it. They just looked so perfect.

"Of course! Come on follow me!" I said grabbing his hand feeling sparks spring up in my arms and hands but choosing to ignore it. I then lead him up to my practice room and sat him next to me on the piano bench in front of the piano.

I then opened my songbook to the page where I written the song about him.

"Oh so that's what you write in your book, songs?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, and other stuff but mainly songs! Okay, I'm going to need you to sing this for me after I write it" I told him grabbing a pencil and scribbling words on the paper.

After I was done writing I showed him the lyrics and I started playing on the piano

_"You're always on my mind,_

_I think about you all the time!_

_Um...no!_

_Let's not talk about it!_

_Drama we can live without it!_

_Catch a wave with a board,_

_There's a clock we'll ignore_

_Find a way around it!_

_Hey girl I can tell it's something!_

_Even when you say it's nothing!_

_When you're playing with your hair_

_Like you just don't care!_

_Easy to tell, you're bluffing!_

_(Now please don't take it the wrong way!)_

_I love the things you do,_

_It's how you do the things you love!_

_But it's Not A Love Song!_

_Not A Love Song!_

_I love the way you get me!_

_But correct me if I'm wrong!_

_This is Not A Love Song!_

_Not A Love Song!_

_I love the things you do_

_It's how you do the things you love to do!_

_The way you say it, put me through it!_

_I guess I always knew it!_

_I love the way you get me_

_But correct me if I'm wrong!_

_But it's Not A Love Song!_

_Not A Love Song!_

When he was finished I smiled and stood in shock at how amazing he made that song.

"Wow, that was amazing!" he exclaimed smiling at me.

"Yeah, only because you made it sound amazing!" I confessed.

It was just something about his voice that made him the most talented singer I've ever heard.

"Thanks! I couldn't of done it without your help! You're amazing Ally!" he said calmly.

I suddenly felt my face get red blushing like crazy finally realizing what he just said.

"You just called me Ally again." I said looking at him as I saw his face getting red and started to put his hair in front of him to hide his face.

"Well, to be honest with you I like the name Ally." he said softly.

My smile grew wider and I just starred at him as he was starring at me in my eyes. He looked like he wanted to say something important but couldn't figure out what it was.

"Ally, I have to tell you something." he started to say.

"Yeah?" I asked him.

Right at the moment I could see both of us getting closer and closer to each other not taking our eyes off the other person.

"I wanted to say that I wanted you to..." he trailed off and right before our faces could get any closer and he told me what he wanted to say I could hear two voices in the background clearing their throats.

We automatically break the eye contact and focused our attention to Trish and Dez at the door smiling and giggling a little at us.

"I'm sorry, but are we interrupting in your private moment?" Trish said teasingly.

Me and Austin's faces both turn red and shocked and then I jumped up from the piano bench and walk over to Trish and Dez.

"No! We weren't having a private moment, Austin was just singing one of my songs! Right Austin?!" I said turning back to him who was now playing with the piano keys while I laughed nervously.

"_Way to hide your feelings Ally!_" my mind told me.

Feelings?! I don't have any feelings for him, at least I don't think I don't.

"Yeah right!" he said getting up from the bench and walking over to us looking at little hurt.

"See! Everything's fine!" I said looking at Trish again.

"Righhhttt!" Dez saids still smiling at me and Austin.

"So Austin, what did you want to tell me?" I finally said changing the subject.

"Oh! I wanted to tell you-" he started off not sure what to say next.

"Um... I was going to tell you that I was wondering if maybe you would want to be my songwriter, you know since you write songs and everything!" he said rubbing his neck nervously.

But before I could answer Trish squealed in excitement jumping up and down.

"That would be awesome! You guys can write songs together all the time!" Trish said excitedly.

"Yeah! And I can be your video director because, we can all admit I did a pretty good job on Austin's first music video!" Dez said cockily.

"Eh, I've seen better! Anyways I better go get fired from my job now so I can have more time on my hands, they were already going to do it anyway." Trish said smiling and running down the stairs and out the store.

"I'm going to go see if I get another free tennis ball before she gets fired!" Dez said slowly following behind her.

It was now just me and Austin standing there waiting for what my answer would be. I wanted to do this so much and thought it was a great idea, but another part of me didn't want to go through with it because of what Cassidy's dark words were when she had beaten me up.

"_The next time I see you around him, I'm going to make your pathetic little life far worse than it already is!_"

I couldn't come up with a decision so we just stood there in awkward silence for a few minutes until he starts talking again.

"Look, you're probably just going to say no to me because of what happened earlier at my house and I'm so sorry if I made you uncomfortable, confused, and awkward around me! I was just caught up in the moment and I'll never do that again if you don't want me to." he said pleadingly.

"No it's not that it's just-" I started to say trying to find the right word to say.

"You know what? I'll do it!" I said finally giving in and getting an idea. "But this has to just be between me and you since everyone at school expects you to be mean to me, so you're popularity would remain in tact and let's face it Austin you're not going to be able to protect me all the time, so who knows what some people might do to me because of this." I continued on with a sadness in my voice.

"I understand, which is why I wanted to say exactly that! So is this a deal?" he said gesturing me to shake his hand as he held it out.

"Deal!" I smiled and shook his hand instantly feeling shivers down my spine.

Ugh! What is this boy doing to me?

"Deal!" he said.

We stood there for what felt like 20 minutes still holding each other's hands looking at smiling at each other. I had to break the contact even though I didn't want to before my feelings would get all mixed up the more I held it.

"Uh Austin you can let go of my hand now." I said nicely not trying to sound rude.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't know I was still doing that." he confessed jerking his hand away from mine quickly and looked away so I would I couldn't see his face.

_Was he blushing?! Why is he doing that?!_

I immediately missed the warmth of his hand wanting it back.

"it's okay, don't worry about it!" I assured him.

Then there was another silent pause until he broke it.

"So since, we're going to spend a lot time together we should probably get to know each other better." he suggested and walk back down to sit on the piano.

"Yeah, I guess you're right! So what do you want to do?" I asked sitting next to him.

"We could hang out together,want to go to the movies? I heard Zailens 8 is now out?" he asked excitedly.

"Ugh! I hate horror movies, they're so boring!" I said as his face fell a little. "Want to go Cloud Watching?" I asked and then my face lit up.

"Nooo, that's the most boring thing ever!" he complained.

"It can be fun if you want it to be!" I said.

"Nah, hey! What if we go to the beach?" he asked happily.

"I hate the beach, I never had good memories there" I said whining and frowning up.

"What?! That's impossible everyone loves the beach!" he said standing up shocked.

"Not me! Shocker not everyone like the same things you do!" * I told him.

"That's really hard to believe, but it doesn't matter you're coming to the beach with me right now." he said.

He then grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the piano bench.

"Austin no! We can't go anyway, I'm not dressed for the beach." I said trying to find some type of an excuse.

"Then we'll go to your house and let you change!" he said now pushing me out of the room.

"But Austin, I-"

"No buts, Ally Dawson is going to go to the beach even if I have to drag her there." he said.

I couldn't argue with him anymore, he just couldn't accept the fact that I really didn't want to go to the beach so I just let him drag me to one of the places that I hate.

* * *

As we got to my house I unlocked the front door while Austin was behind me and went in to see my Dad trying to attempt to make dinner on the stove but was having a really hard time doing it. The water from the pot was so high that the boiled water bursted up on the stove and fell on the floor.

"Dad, what are you doing?" I asked rushing to the kitchen with Austin.

My dad finally looked away from the food stressed and looks up at me and then see Austin and smiles.

"Hey? Aren't you the young man that saved my daughter's life the other day?" he asked at Austin who was now blushing.

"Oh well Mr. Dawson I wouldn't say I saved her life, I just came at the right place at the right time." he said looking at my Dad and me.

"Well I can't thank you anymore!" he said hugging him now which was strange because my Dad never hugs anybody, especially any guys that know me.

"That's nice and all but what are you trying to make?" I asked him worriedly.

He then let's go of Austin and looks at me and the pile on the floor where the mess is.

"Well, I was trying to make you and your mother's favorite dinner but obviously, that didn't go as planned." he explained.

"It's okay Dad, you'll learn how to make it eventually." I said stifling a giggle and turned to Austin. " I hope you don't mind but I have to clean this mess up, so it might take a while for me to get read-"

"Actually, I'll clean this up for you and you can go change while I'm down here." he finally said grabbing the mop that was behind him.

I smiled at him looking into his eyes seeing all the kindness he had in them.

_I can definitely get used to this side of him!_

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to." I said.

"Positive! Don't worry, I'll take care of this and you can go upstairs and get ready." he said softly reassuring me with his famous smile.

I stood there and smiled back at him as he did the same to me and we were both starring at each other until I hear my Dad clear his throat and then my attention shot back to him and I could see him smiling at me and Austin who saw my Dad's face and started to blush.

"Oh um... I'll go get ready then! Won't be long!" I said running out of the kitchen and to my room upstairs, not realizing what I just did.

_I just left my Dad and Austin downstairs together! This might not be good!_

Austin's P.O.V.

As I was mopping up the water from the pot that Ally's Dad caused I kept glancing at him starring and smiling at me like he knew something.

"So, Austin right?" he asked and I nodded smiling. "Where do you plan on taking my daughter?"

"Uh...just to the beach." I replied calmly not making eye contact with him.

I knew if I looked straight at him he would figure everything out, if he found out that I bullied Ally just because I had a crush on her, who knows what he would do to me. I couldn't risk giving myself away, unless Ally said something about me.

"Now normally when a person bullies someone it's because they hate them, but not in your case right?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uh-oh! I'm in trouble, seriously Austin even Ally's Dad knows you like her! Try to play it cool!"

"W-w-hat are you talking about?" I asked already knowing his answer.

"You know what I mean, don't worry son I know you're just doing that to Ally just to get attention from her! I get it, I did exactly the same thing to her mother." he said laughing a little to himself.

"Uh..yeah." was all I could say cause I was so nervous about what to do next.

"All I got to say is be carful with her though, don't do something you're going to regret because trust me... I will get you." he warned but made a half smile at the end of his sentence.

"Yes sir! I promise I won't go too far, Ally's a great girl and I would never hurt her." I said assuring him.

Times like this going through everything I've done to her over the years makes me want to go back in time and tell her how I really felt the moment I laid eyes on her. But no, just because I didn't know how to express my feelings like people normally do I was now determined to patch a broken friendship that was never started.

Just then Ally jumps down the stairs wearing a T-shirt and some shorts and an expression hinting that she doesn't want to go to the beach.

"Okay Austin, I'm ready to go!" she said sighing.

"Awesome! Let's go then!" I said putting the mop down and grabbing her hand to head for the door.

"It was nice meeting you Mr. Dawson!" I said turning back to face her Dad.

"You too Austin!" he said smiling at me.

Me and Ally then headed out of the house and started to walk on the driveway and sidewalk to my car. I could see Ally looking miserable to where she was going, I then stopped her and turned her around to face me ignoring the chills I got from touching her that ran down my whole body.

"Look Ally, I know you hate the beach but trust me, you'll love it after you've gone with me." I said to her.

"I seriously doubt that!" she said.

I gave her my signature puppy dog eyes pouting at her, I knew every time I did that with a girl it would make them do anything I wanted them to do.

"Alright fine! I'll do it just stop doing that!" she said gesturing her hands at my face.

"Stop doing what?" I asked smirking at her pretending I didn't know what I was doing.

"You know what you're doing! And I tell you this now Moon while we're doing this whole secret friendship thing, you're adorable eyes aren't going to work." she said firmly.

My small smile started to fade away after hearing her reminding me about how no one knows I hang out with her cause deep down inside I would want the whole world to know I was friends with the girl I've been attracted to for 7 years.

"What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

_I can't hide any emotions, can I? First her Dad and now her!_

"Oh, it's nothing. Don't worry about it!" I said putting on my fake smile. Thank god she didn't think I was lying because I totally was.

But then my smile crept back up onto me as I was smirking again to what she said before.

"You think I have adorable eyes?" I asked her cockily as I walked to the diver's seat of the car. I then could see her blush once she got in the passenger seat.

"Oh well...I... um... I didn't mean it like that, I mean I would mean it like that if you want me to but then again why would you want me to think of you like that-"

She then kept rambling on which is something that she did when she was nervous about something. I always thought it was cute and adorable when she did that and I couldn't help but giggle at it a little.

"Ally, it's okay! I know what you meant. I was just messing with you." I said driving away.

"Sorry, I tend to ramble on any topic when I get nervous or scared." she confessed.

"Oh I know, I also know when you get really nervous you start to chew on your hair." I said laughing not realizing what I just said.

"How did you know that?" she asked looking at me smiling.

I felt my face burn and turned red as I was scratching my neck nervously. I never been this scared to say things to anyone in my life!

_Wow, the things Ally does to me!_

"Uh... I mean so I've been told by a bunch of people." Now it was my turn to ramble on nervously which never happens since I'm THE Austin Moon for god sake's! "I mean, I wouldn't purposely know and remember things about you cause that would be weird!" I lied.

"Yeah really weird!" she said with what sounded like disappointment. Why would she be disappointed about that?

"Totally weird!" we both said together laughing nervously.

We drove in silence for the rest of the way not daring to say something that would totally embarrass ourselves or make things awkward between us. I soon got to our destination and parked the car and we both get out.

"So here we are, at the most awesomest place in Miami!" I said excitedly breaking the silence.

"Ugh, sand is getting everywhere and it's too hot, you can get sun burns from being in the sun, and you could be swimming in a ocean with sharks!" she complained.

"Well come in the water with me, it will cool you down and I promise there will be no sharks on this side of the ocean attacking you." I said to her.

"Oh no, no, no, no! I'll just sit down and write in my book and think of new lyrics for a song." she said as she sat down in the sand.

"Oh come on! How can you write a song if you're not even going to do anything to get inspired?" I asked whining. There was just no way of changing this girl's mind unless I bribed her with something.

"I'll figure it out!" she said. And with that she started writing in her book. I was determined to make Ally to have some fun wether she liked it or not.

"Okay, I'll make you a deal! Let me teach you how to surf since I'm a pro at doing it and then I'll buy you some fruity mint swirl at the ice cream store behind us." I said bending down to where she was sitting.

"I don't think so- wait! How do you know I like fruity mint swirl?!" she asked confused raising her eyebrows at me.

_First, she busted you for knowing what she does when she get nervous and now she figures out you know her favorite ice cream flavor?! Get it together Moon!_

"Let's just say a little birdy told me." I said to her.

"Fine, but only one lesson! And I better get my ice cream right after!" she said getting up.

I couldn't help but smile as I went over to the water taking off my shirt and checking out girls that were in bikinis. Hey, I'm a teenage guy after all! But my attention turns to one girl who had on a red and yellow bikini on and as soon as I saw who it was, my jaw dropped and I just starred at her.

_God, Allyson Marie Dawson you are going to be the death of me!_

* * *

***I Do Not Own Not a Love Song! But it would be nice if I did! All rights go to Disney and Ross Lynch and the writer of the song.**

***That is actually a quote from the Disney movie "Geek Charming" I love that movie and that was like one of my favorite lines from it! :)**

**queenc1: Oh she will! Thanks for reviewing again!**

**CabbieLoverSAC22: Yeah I know, I love those story but I wanted this one to be a little different so I hope you continue reading and loving it! :D**

**SUPERFAN01: I will! I was thinking of uploading a new chapter every week because I love how many people love it so far!**

**jasiejas1100: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Your review just made my day! And yes, many people do make Cassidy the bad guy but I guess it's just easier for me to make her mean. lol**

**rachelita: Thank you! I'm glad you love it, I love your review! :)**

**camibartonlini: I will give you more chapters, don't worry, I wanted to upload a new chapter every week so expect that! :D**

**AustinandAlly: Thanks for reading, you're awesome!**

**Don't forget to Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: 4 rules not to be broken

**Happy New Year! It's finally 2013 Yay!**

**So here is now Chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally! If I did, they would be dating already!**

Ally's P.O.V

After I took my clothes to reveal my bathing suit I glanced over at Austin to see gazing up and down at me with his jaw hanging down. Was he really checking me out? I immediately feel the rush as my cheeks starts to turn red.

"Do I look horrible?" I asked him while he came up to me still shocked.

"No! You look...amazing!" he said smiling at me. I smile back to him trying to distract myself from starring at his body that was really muscular and just perfect. The way he looked would make any girl fall for him.

"Thanks Austin, you don't look too bad yourself." I told him.

He then laughed a little before smirking and smiling at me.

"So I've been told many times before!" he said arrogantly.

I tell you Austin's ego is bigger than his entire house which was pretty huge. He grabs my hand and pulls me to where laid a surfboard on the sand he just got from the little shop behind us.

"I'm not sure about this, it looks really dangerous!" I said scared.

"Don't worry about it, it's completely safe if you just hold onto me. I'll teach you everything I know." he said smiling at me while his sparkling eyes glowed.

"Okay fine, what should I do first?" I asked.

"Well first you to lay on the board and I'll slowly lift you up." he said while grabbing my hand which made me get butterflies in my stomach and a feeling that I didn't think I would get with someone like him.

I then laid on the board just as he told me and started to hit the water. Austin slowly grabs my arm trying to pull me up but once a big wave comes in the same spot we were at the board tips over and I fall on top of him on the ground and we instantly started to laugh.

"I told you I'm bad at this." I said ignoring the position we were in.

"You'll learn! I just happen to know an amazing talented guy that could teach you." he said trying to say himself.

"What if I don't get it right?" I said getting my face closer to his.

_What are you doing Dawson?!_

"You'll learn eventually because you're a smart and an amazing girl." he said softly getting closer to my face.

Our faces were so close to each other I could smell the scent of his fresh summer breeze cologne just like my crush Dallas had.

_My crush Dallas! He's the guy I want to be close to like this! Why am I on top of Austin Moon?!_ my mind said.

I quickly slid over on the sand getting up off of Austin who realized here we were at just a minute ago he quickly gets up too.

"Um...uh well I guess it's your turn to do what you promised to do." I said trying to break the awkward silence.

"Uh-uh! I said I would buy you ice cream if you let me teach you how to surf!" he said smiling at me.

"Exactly, and I let you teach me the first step so now it's time to take me to get some fruity mint swirl Moon." I playfully snapped at him.

"Very well Ms. Dawson! Let's go!" he said grabbing my hand pulling me to where our clothes were and put them back on.

We walked on the boardwalk and into the store and went up to the counter and ordered our ice cream and sat down at a table with Austin sitting across from me.

"So, what other crazy things do you know about me?" I asked him.

"I know that you have a crush on that Dallas guy!" he said bitterly.

"Oh really? So why do you always do bad things to me when I'm around him?" I then asked confused.

"What is this 20 questions or something?" he asked obviously getting annoyed.

"No! I just want to know some answers so answer my question!" I shot back at him.

"Well if you must know everything I do it because..." he trailed off looking scared or worried.

"What?!" I said agitated.

"Because...I...um..." he started to say.

His eyes suddenly became big and shocked gazing at the door so I turned around to see Cassidy coming into the store with two of her cheerleading friends. My face soon flushed and I started getting scared of what she would do if she saw me here with Austin. I turned back around to face him finally coming up with the first thing that came to my head.

"Oh no! Cassidy is here! No one is suppose to know I hang out with you! What do we do?!" Austin asked worriedly.

I started to feel a little hurt at what he said but then I understood the whole reason I'm with him.

"Here come sit next to me!" I ordered him as he jumped up quickly and sat next to me as I grabbed the menu from the table.

I held it really high so that it covered our faces but I could still see Austin's face hanging out a little looking even more scared.

"You have to scoot a little closer!" I snapped at him.

"But then I'll be extremely close to you and then you'll feel awkward again like you did at the beach!" he snapped back.

"No I won't! And if I did why would you care anyway?!" I shouted back at him getting angry.

"Because I just do!" he yelled.

"Will you just shut up and get closer to me?! She's about to look over this way!" I snapped pulling his face closer to mine so that the menu was covering both of us.

I quickly looked at him feeling his warm breathing on my face and couldn't help but to feel sparks run through me. I simply just ignored the feeling which is pretty much what I've been doing for the past couple of days. I looked to see if Cassidy left and I see her grabbing her ice cream glancing at me and Austin's direction but didn't see us and left the store with her friends.

I sighed putting the menu down back on the table and pushed Austin away from me while he was now blushing for some reason.

"That was so close!" he finally said changing back to his original color.

"Yeah, really close!" I said. Then an idea hit me that could possibly work.

"Okay, so if we're going to do this plan of ours without anyone knowing we're going to have to be really carful on what we do, act, and say around each other." I explained to him.

"You're absolutely right! So what should we do?" he asked.

"The only thing that comes to mind is to make some rules." I said grabbing my songbook from my bag and opening it up to a fresh page with my pencil in my hand.

"Wow, how many people you know that writes down rules on being secret friends?" he laughs smiling at me.

"There's a first for everything!" I finally said.

"I guess your'e right! So what should our first rule be?" he ask.

"Wait! Before we make a plan we have to understand that these rules are too important to be broken." I said.

"Fine whatever!"

"Okay! What should be the first rule?" I then asked holding the pencil on the paper.

"First rule is we should't hang out together at school." he said.

I felt a little hurt again but kept reminding myself if I was going to try to not get in Cassidy's way I was going to have to agree with it.

"Fine! The second rule is not to be really mean to each other, like you normally would...just enough to make no one know about this whole thing we're doing." I explained.

"Obviously!" he said annoyed.

"Well if it's so obvious you come up with the third rule then!" I snapped.

"No! I'm not good with coming up with things! You do it!" he said complaining and whining like a little boy.

I couldn't help but giggle a little but shot my attention back to what we were doing. "Whatever! I think the third rule should be we shouldn't get attached to each other." I said.

I soon regret what I said because I then see Austin shooting me a confused look.

"I mean not like it would happen anyway right! Why would you ever even like a girl like me like that, that's right you wouldn't!" I laughed nervously and scared.

I could see from the corner of my eye Austin smirking at my comment and giggling a little bit at how much I just embarrassed myself in front of him. I then started to grab a piece of my hair and start chewing on it until I see him grab my hand and pushed my hair back which gave me goosebumps all over my body.

"I know what you mean Ally, and I get it!" he said with a sad look in his eyes.

I started to feel sad too looking into his eyes. I couldn't figure out why that would be disappointing for him, if anything he should love it.

"You're right, it would work!" he said breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Yeah! I mean it's not like we're going to actually like each other right?" I asked nervously.

"Right!" he said nervously too fidgeting with his thumbs.

"Oh! New rule, we have to promise not to tell anybody about this!" he said quickly looking at me.

"Right! I forgot all about that!" I said sadly trying to hold back my tears.

This wasn't fair, I had to keep my friendship with my possible crush a secret just for stupid Cassidy. Gosh, I hate her.

"No, no, no, no! Not like that! It's just that I don't want people think they can hurt you because you're friends with me." he said grabbing my hand on the table and holding it.

"It's okay Austin! I get it too, this is why we're doing this right?" I asked him giving him a reassuring smile.

I tried to ignore the sparks I felt of his hand on mine but it felt so good that I couldn't help but blush a little.

"Right." he said softly smiling at me.

"Okay! Anything else? Did we miss something?" I asked as I finished writing the 4th rule down.

"Nope! We're good!" he said letting my hand go and taking a bite of his ice cream.

"Good! So this is now deal part 2!" I said holding out my hand.

He smiles and giggles and holds out his hand and shakes mine.

"Deal! Part 2!" *****

* * *

* **That is another line from "Geek Charming!" if you pointed that out! lol**

**Okay, this is going to be a long author's note so fair warning:**

queenc1:** Thank you for loving it! I'm going to keep saying this because you review every single chapter which makes me so happy!**

xRainbowNinjax:** I know! It's a really great movie and it's funny that you mentioned Starstruck because my next story I'm writing is kinda like that! haha**

CabbieLoverSAC22:** Thanks! I'm glad that you noticed that! :)**

camibartolini:** Omg, you don't know how much I love your review, I'm so happy that you love it!**

AusllyandEClarelover22301:** Thank you so much and thanks for reviewing!**

CupcakeArt:** Don't worry, I will and I'm glad you noticed that I use quotes from the show. I thought that I was lacking that because that was my goal but THANK YOU and I will update frequently.**

Munchiie:** I'm so happy you like it so much!**

jasiejas1100:** Oh wow, thank you so much! I love all of your reviews they literally make me so happy! :D**

ashray4:** I will so don't worry! Thanks for reading it though!**

jennimathewslovezzzhh:** Thanks for liking it! I was hoping many people would! :)**

midnightridergirl23:** I will! I'm glad you like it!**

PurpleDreamer99:** Your review almost made me cry! haha Thank you so much for loving it so much I hope you continue reading it and liking it!**

AusllyGirlLover:** I will update often so thanks for reviewing! You are awesome! :D**

**And to everyone one else like the guest thanks so much! You are the reason I want to continue writing this story.**

**Don't forget to Review and tell me what you think!**

**Do you think Austin and Ally will stick to those rules they've made?**

**See ya later!**


	7. Chapter 7:Why Ally hates parties

**It's me again! I've read all your reviews from the last chapter and I loved them**

**70 Reviews already and it's only been 6 chapters in my first fanficiton, I am speechless!**

**So without further ado, here is chapter 7! This is one of my favorite chapters! :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally and I hate this disclaimer thing.**

Ally's P.O.V

This morning I woke up thinking about what I would be doing today since it was my last day of healing before I would have to go back to school.

Back to people pushing me around, back to facing Cassidy and her torture, and much worse back to Austin bullying me again so he will keep his image. He does keep telling me though at he would try to ease up on the teasing from now on but I guess I'll have to take my chances.

I wanted to make me and Austin's last day of getting to know each other special but I didn't have anything in mind on what I wanted to do with him. I tried to ignore the sunlight beating down on my face and go back to sleep and think about something we could do together when I officially wake up but someone came into my room and sat down on my bed. I didn't bother to open my eyes and find out who it was thinking it was my Dad trying to wake me up.

"Ally? Are you awake?" I heard a familiar voice say...Austin.

"No, I'm just answering your question in my sleep." I said annoyed.

"Oh! Well do you want to get up?" he asked me.

"Not really!" I said getting mad that he kept asking me stupid questions.

I don't know why but today I was feeling really moody.

"Okay, okay! Geez, what's your problem today?" he asked getting off my bed stooping down to where my face and the pillow was on the other side.

I then opened my eyes just to see his eyes that sparkled in the sunlight and him close to my face.

"Nothing, I'm just bummed that everything will have to go back to the way things use to be tomorrow when I go back to school!" I said sadly.

"Yeah, I know! But like I said I won't be mean to you if it means that much to you!" he said softly.

As much as I wanted to accept this offer the only image that popped into my head was that devil, Cassidy.

"I know you won't but it's going to have to be that way!" I finally said sighing.

"Well, it's not tomorrow yet so we got all day to do anything you want!" he said excitedly standing up.

"That's true! So what do you want to do today?" I asked sitting up on my bed.

"This might be a little too risky but a friend of mines is having a party tonight and so-" he started to say.

"Oh no! I'm not going to any party!" I yelled.

Is is crazy?! What was he trying to do, get myself hurt again?!

"Come on Ally! It'll be fun!" he said pleadingly.

"No!Too many popular people there to make me their human punching bag!" I snapped getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

"But Ally-" he trailed off.

"No! I'm not going!" I said getting angry. "How did my Dad even let you in here?!"

"He told me I could come up and then he went to Sonic Boom!" he said calmly.

"Well get out of my room because I'm about to take a shower! So you can wait downstairs!" I said.

"Fine! But you do know I don't have to leave right?" he asked coming up close to me.

"And why is that?" I said.

"You can always invite me in to take one with you." he said smirking and winking at me.

The room instantly started to get really hot and my cheeks started to burn.

"Dream on Moon, now get out." I stammered nervously.

"Whatever you say!" he said as he walked out of my room.

After I was done taking a shower feeling the nice warm water hit some of the bruises Cassidy left on me, I got out but quickly noticed something missing that I needed.

_My towel! Great!_

This is bad, this is bad! The only way I would get out of this bathroom was if I ran into my room and rushed to put my clothes on but knowing Austin, he would barge in. I knew if he did he would never let me live it down so I did the only thing that could work.

"Austin!" I called out for him with my head peeking out the bathroom door.

I could hear him walking up the stairs and opening my door.

"How long does it take to take a shower?!" he asked coming to sit down on my bed which was in front of my bathroom door.

"A very long time! Listen, I need your help! I kinda forgot my towel and I need you to get one for me please!" I pleaded.

I could see a smirk across his face and his eyes lighten up at me.

"So you mean you have no clothes on right now?" he asked smiling.

_Jerk!_

"Yes! Can you please help me and get the towel on my night stand!" I said getting impatient. He was just messing with me now.

"Or you can come out here and get dressed!" he said in amusement.

"Haha, very funny! You wish for that to happen!" I said smirking at him.

"Actually, I do!" he said.

What the heck does that suppose to mean?! He's giving me mixed signals here!

"Well I'm not going to do that!" I fired at him.

The thought of me walking out there right now would completely satisfy him. Not gonna happen being the player that he is!

"Austin! Can you please do this?!" I begged.

"Fine! But under one condition!" he ordered.

"Ugh! What?!" I said boiling mad. He was really starting to piss me off, but I gotta say all this taunting he was doing was making him look really hot.

I silently cursed myself for ever even thinking that.

"You have to come to the party tonight!" he finally said.

"No! I'm not doing that!" I snapped.

There was no way I was going to go to that freaking party!

"Fine then, I guess I'll just sit here and wait for you to come out." he said as he start to get comfortable in my bed.

I needed to get out of here but I didn't want to let him win. But I did what I had to do.

"Fine! You win! I'll go to that stupid party! Now get me that freaking towel!" I commanded him.

"You promise?" he smirked at me.

"Ugh! Fine! I promise!" I said pissed off.

He smiled and jumped off my bed and did a little happy dance. But I couldn't figure out why he was so happy.

"Why are so happy? It's not like you're going to hang out with me when we get there anyway." I said regretting seconds later.

He started to get a little sad look in his eyes and face and became a little nervous.

"Well...um...b-because I want you to have fun! I know people will try to make fun of you but I'll make sure that won't happen!" he said smiling at me.

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." I said still standing in the bathroom floor with nothing on.

"Um...Austin I kinda still need my towel." I said calmly.

"Oh right! I'll get it for you right away!" he said running up to my night stand and grabbing the towel nervously rubbing his neck.

I couldn't help but to giggle at how he can be so nervous about something. But I was also dreading the face that I was going to go to a party with all the popular people and everyone else from school. I was going to face all those people talking about the last they saw me, and I was going to see Austin ignore me again.

Oh yeah, this party was a bad idea! Why did I ever agree to it?! Because I promised Austin, and I always keep my promises. And plus, Trish will be there if I need anything! It will be fine, right?!

* * *

As I was walking through my closet deciding on what to wear to this god forsaken party I was forcefully bribed and pushed into going. Trish came to my house a few hours ago to help me get ready since she goes to these parties ever year. She was kinda popular too, but not as popular as Austin, Cassidy, Trent and Marco but I'm glad she's with me.

She came earlier than I wanted her to because she was explaining to me how she has to take at least 4 hours to do my hair and makeup and decide on what she wanted me and her to wear. She was normally the fashion expert so I had to listen to every word she did.

"Trish! I'm freaking out! What am I going to wear?!" I asked her tossing my clothes around in my closet.

"Don't worry, calm down I'm sure Austin will love what you're wearing no matter what it is!" she said sitting on my bed already dressed to the party.

"Yeah I know but-" I stopped myself. "Wait! I don't want to impress Austin! I don't care if he's love it or not!"

I secretly did...a little.

"Oh come on Ally! I know you do! I see the way you guys look at each other." she said looking at my shoe rack deciding on what shoes I would wear.

"We don't look at each other like that! I mean if I did even like Austin he would never go for a girl like me, he has Cassidy remember." I reminded her.

"I seriously doubt he likes her! You should see how he acts around you when our classmates aren't around, it seems like he really likes you and only protecting you from any harm!" she explained.

Maybe she was right, maybe Austin does like me but I doubt it. He's probably just being this nice to me because I'm writing him songs cause look at me, I'm Allyson Dawson the shy girl who only has one true friend( two if you include Dez) and the girl that has never had a boyfriend in her life.

I simply just pushed all those thoughts aside still rummaging through my closet and then I stumbled across a really pretty purple and white dress with designs at the bottom of it. It wasn't really formal but it wasn't really causal either.

"What about this?" I asked turning to face Trish whose face lit up admiring the dress I was holding.

"That's perfect! You have to wear that!" she said jumping up and down excitedly towards me. "And you have to wear these too!"

She goes under my bed and grabs a bag and took off the paper and open the shoe box and took out a pair of purple wedges my mom gave me before she left to Africa.

"Okay then! This outfit it is!" I said smiling and headed toward the bathroom to change clothes as Trish waited for me outside my door to do my hair.

But as I was getting ready something inside me felt like if I went to this party something bad or embarrassing was going to happen to me, but I just brushed it off.

When I finally came out the bathroom Trish quickly grabbed my hand a started doing my hair curling it even more than it already was and doing my make- up. I really didn't use a lot of make up so she just put some pink lip gloss on me.

"Now I'm done and you look amazing!" Trish squealed as she put down her hair and make up tools and pushed me to the mirror.

When I finally saw myself, I couldn't believe it was me. I looked so pretty that I thought I was someone else.

"I-I-Is that me?" I asked speechless.

"Yep! It's all you!" she said confidently.

"I can't believe it!" I finally said.

"Austin and every guy won't even think it's you!" she said giggling.

I then smiled to myself just as the doorbell rang, I knew it was Austin and Dez just checking on us to make sure we were ready. The sad part was though, like other people he wasn't going to pick us up to take us to the house so we would have to walk there so no one would seem suspicious of me and him.

"Come on Trish! Austin and Dez are waiting for us downstairs!" I said.

"Ugh! Dez is coming too!" she said annoyed.

"You know, Dez might like you after he sees what you're wearing." I said teasingly looking at her.

"Ewww! That's never going to happen! I despise him too much!" she said, I knew by her voice she was telling the truth.

We then left my room and went downstairs to open the door to see Austin and Dez at my doorstep turing around to look at us.

"Wow!" Dez said looking at me and Trish.

"Thank you Dez!" I said smiling at him.

"Huh? Oh no, I said because I never knew how big your house is than mine!" he explained.

"Anybody's is bigger than yours! Sorry we don't live in trash cans like you!" Trish said smirking.

"That's funny, cause I thought you lived there!" he snapped back smiling.

I rolled my eyes at the two who were now bickering once again over something like they normally do, I then turned to Austin who's mouth was hanging open and had been eyeing since I opened the door.

"Um... is there something on me? Do I look horrible? Is it too revealing? I'm going to go change!" I said quickly as I started walking back upstairs before Austin grabbed my wrist and turned me back around to face him.

"No, no, no! You look...amazing!" he finally said smiling at me.

I started to blush and smile back at him not believing that he just said I looked amazing!

"Uh, t-thanks Austin!" I said.

"Can we go now Ally?! I know you both want to keep starring at each other but I don't want to talk to Dez anymore!" Trish said annoyed.

Me and Austin broke our eye contact quickly and turned our attention back to Trish and Dez who were giving each other evil glares.

"Uh yeah! We can go! I guess I'll see you somewhere at the party ignoring me." I said sadly but quickly hid my tone.

"Ally, you don't have to walk, I'll drive you and Trish if you want me to! Just the say the word and I'll do it!" he said with determination.

"No, no! It's fine! I need the exercise anyway." I said giving him a fake smile.

"Ally I-" he started to say until I cut him off hugging him instantly feeling butterflies in my stomach for the 5th time in a row since I hugged him.

He quickly hugged back and smiled into my hair and looked up to me as I did the same.

"I'll be okay for now! I'll let you know when I need you!" I said smiling at him.

He smiles back at me and left out of the house with Dez and into the car and drove off. I then walked up to the door about to lock it when I suddenly see Trish starring at me.

"What?!" I asked.

"Nothing, just nothing..." she said as I starting walking off. "Mrs. Ally Moon." she finished.

I stopped into my track shocked at what she said while she started walking in front of me.

This was going to be a long night!

* * *

As me and Trish approached the house we heard music coming from a big house with a lot of lights on. We saw people from our school walking in looking excited to go to the party.

"I have a bad feeling about this! We should probably go home!" I said trying to walk away.

Trish pulls me back really quick and pulls me to the edge of the sidewalk.

"Oh no you don't! Come on Ally, we're already here! There's no going back!" she said convincingly.

"Yes there is! All the popular people from school is here, who know how it will go for me!" I complained.

"Fine, but if you want to go back I'll just let that girl over there continue to throw herself at Austin!" she said looking at spot in the grass where I see a brunette girl that was flirting with Austin who was sitting against the wall not noticing what she was doing but flirting back.

Who is she? Why would she be talking to him? Why do I even care anyway?!

I couldn't help but to feel jealous at all the attention he was giving her. I didn't know why though since I don't see Austin that way but I couldn't shake the feeling off.

"Maybe he's doing it to be friendly!" I thought to myself.

But still I had started to feel angry and sad because he was with her. Or maybe I was just angry that he left me walking to the party and started flirting and not even wondering if I made it here safe or not!

Whatever the reason was, something inside me wanted to stay.

"You know what Trish?! I change my mind, let's go!" I said pulling her to the front door which was already open.

I was relieved that no one or Cassidy saw me yet. But if she wants to find me, trust me she will.

As I was walking though through the house I can see large crowds of people from school that I hadn't seen in 3 days. I also could see them running around the house or guys kissing some random girl they just met that they hardly knew they're name to. I rolled my eyes at how not one of these girls care who they're mashed up against.

I looked around to see if Trish was still next to me but knowing her she's probably talking to some cute guy getting to know him better.

That's another thing that surprises me because we're best friends. She's the girl that has the confidence to talk to someone unlike me who always chews her hair when I get nervous.

But I was alone right here, right now at this big party with so many people that I hardly even know. I then started to get thirsty so I headed my way for the kitchen by pushing my way passed people and stood right in front of the punch bowel.

I bent over to see if it smelled different like if it has been spiked or something because I would never even think about putting alcohol in my system. It's far too dangerous not to mention illegal at my age, and I always do the right thing and never put myself in dangerous positions. But coming to this party is making me feel like I just did.

I didn't smell anything out of the ordinary so I grabbed a cup and poured some in and drank it all at once since I haven't had anything to drink since this morning. It kinda tasted a little different but I just let the thought slip my mind and looked around the room to see everyone except me enjoying themselves. I then looked over to my write to see a brunette girl making out with someone who had dirty blonde floppy hair and instantly I knew who it was...Austin.

I suddenly felt my heart sank and I felt a rush of sadness in me because he was kissing another girl.

_"Why am I feeling like this? He's known to be a player, it's not like you had feelings for him or even kissed him!"_ my mind told me.

As much as I wanted to listen to the voice in my head I still felt upset and very angry. I couldn't think of anything else so I just poured myself another drink from the table...or maybe two more drinks. By the time I had a third drink I felt a little lightheaded and it felt like the room was about to spin until someone came behind me.

"Well look who bothered to show their face!" the voice said...Cassidy.

I turned around to see her wearing a pink and white dress with heels on and her arms crossed smirking at me.

"What are you doing here?" I said feeling more lightheaded.

"Isn't that a stupid question? I'm Cassidy Daniels, I'm always invited anywhere. But I didn't realize they would invite skanks like you to parties." she said coldly.

"Well I'm here now so deal with it!" I said sternly.

I didn't know why I said that knowing what she could do to me. Maybe it was because the drink I thought was safe, really wasn't safe and I'm not controlling what I'm saying.

Her eyes began to glare at me coldly with evil written all over her face. It actually looked like she was going to kill me because I snapped at her. But instead, she walks past me and grabbed a cup and put some more punch in it and turned around and hands it to me.

"Here, have something to drink now that you're here! You look really thirsty." she said suspiciously.

At that moment, I knew I was right and I've been gushing down alcohol all night.

"No, I have enough already." I said.

"I don't think you heard what I said! Drink it!" she snapped.

I jumped back a little scared to know what she was going to do next. I felt so unsafe at the moment where were Austin, the guy who said he would protect me? That's right, nowhere!

Nowhere, but sucking on some girl's face not giving up a care in the world. So much for my hero.

"Drink it!" she whispered to me angrily.

I immediately took the cup and started drinking all of it. After I was finished I stumbled backwards feeling like the room was spinning everywhere.

"Okay! I drank it now can you please leave me alone?" I said quietly trying to hold back tears.

"Not yet." she said as she walked away and headed up on the little stage that Austin's friend had in the middle of the living room grabbing the mic.

Everyone turned their attention towards her while I walked over in the living room walking out of balance. I was definitely drunk.

"Okay everybody! I hope you're all having a great time! But now for the best part, we're going to have some entertainment!" she said excitedly looking at me.

"Oh no!" I mutter to myself so no one could hear me.

"We actually have a very special performer today, so let's hear it for-" she started to say.

I knew what she was going to do! I knew there was a reason why I shouldn't of came here!

_"You came here because of Austin!"_ my mind told me.

I did come here because I promised him but where was he, kissing some girl's face while Cassidy is forcing me to get drunk and to get on stage!

I couldn't take the embarrassment I was going to have so I grabbed the nearest cup that was filled with some punch and drank it all at once.

"Ally Dawson!" she said fake smiling at me while everyone turned their attention to me.

I started to get super nervous and looked around the room to see every single person, including Austin was starring at me and the rush of my stage frights were coming to me.

"I-I-I rather not" I started to stutter trying to make it seem like I was okay.

"Why not? Are you scared? You heard me, get up on here!" she said innocently.

I then saw Trish come up beside me giving her an evil glare. "She doesn't have to if she doesn't want to Cassidy!"

"Shut up! No one was talking to you! Come on Dawson! Show us what you got!" she fired back looking at me and Trish.

She then came from down the stairs and grabs me while I was trying to pull back but managing to push me on stage.

"I said get up on stage you freak!" she whispered to me viciously.

I was then in front of the mic looking around at people who were starring at me. I could feel the room getting smaller and smaller and I start to hyperventilate rapidly from all my nervousness and the intoxications that were in me. I felt tears running down my eyes and people start laughing at me muttering words under their breath."

"Loser!"

"Who even invited her to this party?!"

And just when things couldn't get any worse, someone tosses their drink at me on stage that landed all over me and soon after other people started to do the same. I cried harder and then ran off the stage and out of the room pushing passed people with tears streaming down my face.

But as I was running I heard someone calling from behind me calling my name, but I didn't care who it was so I kept running to get away from my worst nightmare back there.

I then stopped at a bench to catch my breath that was in front of a tree. I soon started to hear the faint voice again calling my name.

"Ally! Wait up!" the familiar voice said.

I turned my head to see who it was and it was no other than the one and only Austin Moon running up to me out of breath. I didn't want to speak to him because he probably knew this was going to happen and this was all just a trick so I started to run away again but eventually lost my balanced and started walking sideways until he grabbed my wrist and turn me around.

"Ally! Why do you keep running away from me?!" he asked angrily.

"I'll tell you why! What was that all about?!" I snapped.

"What are you talking about?!" he asked like he had no idea what just happen.

"Are you serious?! I may be out of it right now but any idiot would know not to just stand there and let the person they supposedly called a friend get humiliated like that!" I said crying my eyes out.

"Humiliated?! Why would be that? Why did you run off stage?!" he asked dumbfounded.

"If you cared so much about me, you would know that I have stage frights! But no, you were so focussed on that random girl kissing you that you didn't even pay attention!" I ranted at him. I know I was confessing almost everything but I didn't care, I knew I wouldn't remember half of it tomorrow.

"Ally I-" he started to say softly.

"No! Don't say anything! Look, I'm okay with this whole not pretending to like each other because you're so embarrassed to be seen with me, but you could of done something back there!" I yelled at him getting quieter and quieter towards the end of my sentence.

At that moment, I felt so dizzy that I started to fall forward until I feel Austin's warm muscular arms catch me before I fell and I looked up only to to see his face close to mine.

"Ally I'm really sorry." he said softly.

I immediately got lost in his big brown sparkly eyes. I could tell that he meant every word he said. He then started to wipe the tears that were on my face with is thumbs and before you know it he started to lean into me glancing at my lips and I must of been really drunk cause I started to lean into him too and we were so close, just one more movement he would have to make before our lips would touch. And just like that he pressed his lips against mine.

_Austin Moon is kissing me!_

Austin's P.O.V.:

After I saw how Ally ran out of the house once Cassidy pushed her onto the stage I didn't know why she she couldn't perform! I then looked around the room and saw people laughing everywhere except for Trish and Dez and instantly I knew something was wrong so without anyone knowing I started to escape the room until this annoying brunette girl that's been forcing and kissing herself onto me all night came up in front of me. I then pushed her off and started walking away until Cassidy came up to me.

"Where are you going Austy?" she asked smiling at me. "We haven't danced yet, we should do that-" she started to say.

I couldn't take this anymore I had to know what just happened or I wouldn't be able to be happy with myself.

"What was that?! Why did you tell Ally to get on stage and she ran away crying?!" I snapped at her.

"Excuse me, did you just call her Ally?!" she fired at me.

"You didn't answer my question!" I fired back getting fed up.

I didn't care at this point what Cassidy could do to me, I hated to see Ally crying and being treated like that. All I wanted to know is why.

"All I did was show the whole school who she really is...a pathetic loser who I guess is too scared to perform in front of people!" she said coldly.

"That was so uncalled for Cassidy and you know that! Why can't you just leave her alone for once?! What has she ever did to you?!" I asked angrily.

"Don't act like you don't know! She's stealing you away from me!" she fired back.

"No Cassidy! You never had me and after what you just pulled, I don't think you will!" I snapped at her.

I could see in her eyes filled with hate, aggression, and anger. I instantly knew I was going to be paying for what I said later but I didn't care because Ally was so much more important than me.

Before I could let her say something I darted out of the room and away from her out of the house to see if I could find Ally hoping she can tell me why she ran off. At first, I didn't see any sight of her but then I saw someone running off into the dark and I started chasing after her.

"Ally! Ally wait up!" I called out for her running in the same direction she went.

She kept running away but I was determined to figure out some answers from her. I was not going to let her get away.

She soon stopped at a bench and started to walk weirdly then I knew that she was drinking tonight. I kept running up to her cause I knew she couldn't run away that easily.

"Ally!" I said getting closer and closer to her and out of breath.

She got up and started to run away again until I turned her around to face me and I saw her crying.

"Ally, why do you keep running away from me?!" I asked angrily.

"I'll tell you why! What was that all about?!" she snapped at me.

"What are you talking about?!" I asked her. I had no idea how all of a sudden it turned into my fault.

"Are you serious?! I may be out of it right now but any idiot would know not to just stand there and let the person they supposedly called a friend, get humiliated like that!" she said still crying.

Why would she be humiliated if she performed?! She sounds amazing!

"Humiliated? Why didn't you perform on stage?!" I asked her.

I was going to figure this all out I don't want people or me to keep making her cry like this. But then again, I had no choice.

"If you cared so much about me, you would know I have stage frights!"

_"Stage frights?! Why does she have stage frights?!"_ I kept asking myself.

"But no! You were so focused on that random girl kissing you that you didn't even pay attention!" she continued ranting while my face was in shocked.

_Why can't I do anything right?!_

If I could, I rather had Ally be that girl who was pushing herself onto me any day. She was probably thinking I didn't care about her. If she only knew.

I was trying to say sorry for everything but then she cut me off before I could.

"No! Don't say anything! Look, I'm okay with us not pretending to not like each other because you're so embarrassed me to be seen with me, but you could of done something back there!" she finished.

I started to feel hurt and angry with myself. I wish I could of told her I would never be embarrassed to be seen with her but she wouldn't listen if I told her.

But then I could see that she felt dizzy because she started leaning forward until I caught her before she hit the ground. When she finally looked up to me our faces were so close to each other.

"Ally, I'm really sorry." I said softly. And I meant it because she was right. I could of been there for her, but I made a mistake and didn't.

But as soon as I looked deep into her eyes that were shimmering in the dark light. I wasn't going to make another mistake and not take my chance on finally kissing my crush. So I began to wipe off the tears on her face and started to leaning in glancing at her lips. She must of have been really out of it because she started leaning in too and our faces and lips were so close together. Just one more movement and one of my biggest dreams would have come true.

_It's Now or Never Austin, Now or Never!Just go ahead and do it!_

I forgot about everything else and I leaned in and pressed my lips against hers and began kissing her. The feeling was amazing! It felt like nothing I ever felt before. It felt like fireworks, sparks, and every cliche chick flick would call it and it was the most amazing feeling ever. I actually felt like for the first time, it's just me and Ally and no one else in the world just like when we were kids. It got even better when she started kissing back and our lips were moving perfectly together.

She then for what felt like 5 minutes she pulled away and looked at me and automatically fell asleep on me.

I picked her up and off of me and started carrying her bridal style to my car trying not to make anybody notice cause I knew if they did, my situation would be even worse. I opened up my car door and put her in the passenger seat and hopped in the other side and looked at her and drove off to her house.

As soon as we got there, she had still been sleeping peacefully. She looked like an angel when she slept. I then got out my car and carried her up to the front door and opened the door up with the key that was in Ally's purse. As I walked in the house I could see that Mr. Dawson was home but he was sleeping on the couch and who knew what he would say if he saw I brought his daughter home drunk. I didn't want to take any chances so I quietly carried Ally into her room which was decorated neatly and organized. And gently without waking her up I placed her up on her bed and took her shoes off and pulled the covers over here and then came down by her bed where she continued to sleep.

"That kiss was amazing! And I will never forget it but you will, like you normally do. But I will figure you out Ally Dawson if you want me to or not."

* * *

**And there you have it! I hope you liked it!**

**I bet you all didn't see that coming did you?! hehe ;)**

**Don't worry, he will have another chance to kiss her you just don't know when.**

**Author's Notes:**

queenc1:** Thanks for noticing that because they do, they're just too scared to admit it. haha**

CupcakeArt:**Thank you! And I will! :D**

xRainibowNinjax:** Yeah I noticed that too! I guess it's sometimes easier to make her the bad guy or the friend but thanks for reviewing! :D**

CabbieLoverSAC22:** haha it's okay, she not suppose to be liked in this story and thanks for loving it!**

IlikeBubblegum:** Thank you so much! I can't see them following the rules either ;)**

itzelbonilla:** Thanks! And yes, I know the last chapter was short but that was because this one was such a big chapter and don't worry, Austin has a lot of POV's in this story.**

iloverslynch:** Thank you! And they'll get together soon, we just have to get there first. :D**

AusllyGirlLover:** Aww thank you, this is like the one of the best reviews I've seen. And there will be a new chapter every week and you are really good at guessing that it's him, but you'll see that whole day when Austin did that in a future chapter. :)**

lsazu:** Don't worry, it will be hard to follow those rules but no one ever follows every rule right? And yes it was, and you will see him explain everything in his POV about that say in a future chapter! :D**

**Review and let me know what you think please! :D**


	8. Chapter 8:The Flashback

**Hey everyone! I'm back!**

**I decided to put the next chapter up to celebrate the amazing wonderful promo for Girlfriends and Girl Friends!**

**Yes, I was freaking out when I watched it for days I thought Austin would say he liked Ally first but I'm happy it was the other way around but Kira is my new best friend since she basically put them together! haha**

**So enough of my small rant and enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: Unless the Austin and Ally writers come to my house and tell me I own the show, I don't.**

Ally's P.O.V.:

I woke up this morning with a huge pain in my head and realized I had a major headache. But I couldn't figure out why though until I recall the memory of most of what happened last night. All I remembered is Austin tricking me into going to a party just to humiliate me in front of everyone. I knew his whole "I-want-to-be-friends" act was a lie. I also remembered Cassidy pushing me to get drunk and pulling me onstage to perform and after that I got into a heated argument with Austin but after that, everything is a blur.

I sat up straight and wiped my tired eyes to see my alarm clock and it read 8:15am and I knew I was going to be late since school started at 8:30. I jumped out of bed and ran into my bathroom and showered quickly and put on a light purple floral dress and a pair of brown boots and fixed my hair and grabbed my songbook and headed out the room with my backpack slinging on one of my shoulders.

I ran downstairs to see if my Dad was here when I realized that he said a few days ago he was going to an accordion convention today so I had the whole house to myself. I didn't stop for a minute to eat because the time I looked at my watch again and it was 8:40am and I rushed outside the house and locked my front door and ran up to the prison people called school. I was ready to face people tormenting me like it was the most enjoyable thing ever.

I opened up the door and since class already started no one was in the halls which was good since I didn't want to hear people making inappropriate comments at me. I walked to my locker and opened it up to grab my books when suddenly a note slips out and lands on the floor and I bend down to pick it up and opened it up and read it.

_"Meet me in the girls bathroom now! Just because you're late for school doesn't mean anything! If you're not here, you're going to regret it!"_

I rolled my eyes at Cassidy's note and thought about if I should go or not. If I did, I would have gotten abused again but I didn't want to take the risk of having worse things being done to me so I just started walking to the bathroom. I was already late for half of my first period so why not miss it all together. I kept looking around to make sure no one was following me.

As soon as my hand was on the bathroom door someone grabbed me and pulled me into the janitor's closet and I wanted to scream but before I could they turned on the light and I saw Austin in front of me.

"Where have you been?! Class started 20 minutes ago and you never miss class!" he said worriedly. "I was worried about you!"

"Yeah right." I muttered under my breath. The guy who purposely brought me to a party with popular people and knew they were going to do that to me last night was worried about me. I wasn't buying it this time.

"I was just going to the bathroom, I overslept! And why do you care?! You're suppose to be mean to me remember?!" I spatted out to him about to leave the closet until he pulls me back.

"Woah, wait! I just wanted to see if you remembered anything from last night." he asked softly.

"Yeah I did! Cassidy forcing me to perform on stage with my stage frights, people calling me names and tossing spiked punch at me, me crying my eyes out, and you just stood there with your new girlfriend enjoying the show you planned! I remember it all too well!" I snapped before I tried to leave again until he grabbed my wrist again.

"You think I enjoyed that?!" he asked annoyed. "Seriously Ally, after everything we've done for the passed three days you think I'm the one that set that whole thing up?!"

"You acted like it! I knew you wanting to be friends with me wasn't real, I just didn't know you were going to do something so cruel like that!" I shouted finally coming out of the closet and slamming the door behind me.

He soon came out of the closet too and slammed the door and pulled me back to him so I could see his face which was filled with annoyance, hurt, and anger all at the same time.

"When are you going to realize that I actually want to be your friend!" he shouted.

"Never! I thought I could trust you, but no you didn't want to be my friend! You just wanted everyone to laugh at me! I bet you knew it was going to happen!" I shouted at him getting furious.

Thank goodness no one was in the hallway so they couldn't stare at me.

"Do you honestly believe that I would go through all of that apologizing you and getting to know you better all because I wanted the school to hate you even more?!" he asked getting furious with me back.

How dare he get mad with me! I should be the only one getting mad! After putting this all together, that's when I lost my cool.

"Why do you care then?! Why now Austin?! You've been bullying me for the past 7 years and all of a sudden you want to get to know me and be nice!" I yelled.

"Cause maybe I'm tired of treating you like crap Ally! Did you ever stop to think that I might hate everything I ever done to you?! You don't deserve people like me pushing you around and calling you names and hurting you for no reason! Do you ever think that maybe I want to change who I am?!" he confessed angrily.

I was then left speechless not knowing what to say next but then he came up to me really close that we could feel each other's heavy breathing out of all the anger we were displaying. We were finally for the first time confessing nearly almost everything to each other, I didn't know what to do next.

"I'm trying to understand you and be there for you, but you got to let me do that." he said softly now.

"What if I don't want to?!" I asked.

"Then I give up trying Ally! You want me to treat you horrible than I will!" he said and with stormed off passed me to get to class.

I stood in place and started crying so hard I couldn't move.

Why couldn't I let him be there for me? Why was I so scared to? Is he really trying to change? I guess I'm afraid to let him in, I would fall for him. But I couldn't help but wonder if he really is giving up on me.

I soon wiped the tears off my face and turned around not even caring anymore to meeting Cassidy in the bathroom. I couldn't handle any more bad things happening to me today. I was getting so lost in my train of thought as I turned around the corner I bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't see you!" I said as I looked up to meet those warm chocolate brown eyes and brown hair and still smelled really good.

"Hey Dallas!" I said trying to pretend I wasn't crying or upset giving him my best fake smile.

"Hey Ally! A-are you okay?" he asked looking worried.

He doesn't look as worried as Austin would if he ever saw me crying or sad but still worried.

_Wow, I'm already comparing him to Austin! What has gotten into me?!_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just having a bad day I guess." I said trying to hide my sadness.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but maybe this can help cheer you up?" he said.

"What?" I asked him.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me tomorrow night, you know maybe to go see a movie or something?" he asked shyly.

I started to smile wide. My crush had just asked me out! But for some reason it felt a little weird but still great.

"I-I-I would love to!" I said excitedly.

"Great, so I'll pick you up at 6 tomorrow?" he asked hopefully.

"Sounds great!" I answered quickly.

"Good! See you later Ally!" he said and walked away.

Now this day was finally going well. I looked at my watch and noticed that I'm about to be late for second period and so I darted off to Chemistry.

But despising the thought because I knew Austin was in that class.

As I ran into the Chemistry room I saw many people starring at me and rolled their eyes at my presence. I tried to sit at my seat which was always in the front since I loved to get good grades on all my test and assignments but then I see him sitting in the seat next to mine with his head down.

I immediately wanted to leave since the only seat that was available was mine which I didn't understand since he always sat in the very back texting on his phone.

I ran up to the teacher's desk with the biggest smile on my face hoping to change my seat.

"Excuse me Ms. Logan but do you think I could possibly switch seats with someone else?" I whispered to her but not quietly enough since I heard Austin smirk at me and mutter something under his breath.

"I'm sorry Miss Dawson, but you know my rules. Once you pick a seat in the beginning of the year you keep it. Now I know what you're thinking and Austin is only sitting there because he insisted to sit next to you so he can get better grades. And you know I couldn't say no to that." she explained quietly.

_Why would he want to sit next to me?! Since when does he want to learn?!_

"Right, thanks anyway." I said.

I don't know why I was thanking her, she didn't do anything but put me with my evil tormenter. I sat down at my seat slowly trying not to make any eye contact or say something to him.

"Look who finally showed up to class! Glad you can make it Dawson!" Austin said coldly.

I tried to hold back the tears that were forming in my eyes biting my lips hard. I didn't want things to go back to this, why is he making it so hard for me?

"Okay class! Today's assignment is a fun one that some of you may love, but most of you will probably hate it. We're going to have a get to know your lab partner assignment!" she said enthusiastically.

Almost everyone in the class groaned including me. I was gong to have to spend more time with Austin now.

"You each will be getting a sheet of paper with questions on it and you and your partner have to answer each one of them honestly and truthfully." she continued handing out the sheet of papers to us.

"Yeah, that means you're going to have to answer questions and talk! Think you can manage to do that?" Austin said angrily annoyed.

I couldn't take this anymore, I began to get pissed off at every word he was saying to me.

"Look! Let's just finish this stupid assignment so you don't have to be bothered with me again!" I mutter to him.

"Glad to!" he fired back. "Okay, the first question is what are your plans for the week?" he asked me reading the paper.

"Um...well... I was-" I started to say.

"Let me guess, you're going to sit at home all night thinking about how everyone in this school hates you and tortures you! Well guess what? I don't. Not that you care anyway." he said bitterly.

"Actually that's not what I was going to say! I was going to say tonight my plans were to keep you out of my life and tomorrow I will finally be happy again because I'm going on a date!" I blurted out soon regretting what I said.

"Whatever Dawson! Wait! You're going on a date? With who?!" he asked shocked and a little too loud for people to hear.

I felt my cheeks burn because I was nervous about how many people heard that. Thankfully, no one did.

"Will you keep your voice down?! And I'm going with Dallas! He asked me a little while ago and I said yes. It felt amazing, good, and-" I started to say until I realized who I was talking to. "Why am I even telling you this?!"

"Because it's part of the assignment genius! And I don't care if you hate me or not you're not going on that date!" he whispered- yelled looking at me intently.

"Yes I am! I don't care if you want me to or not! I'm going!" I whispered back at him.

I was doing the best I could to keep my cool without going off on him.

"Not on my watch! I don't like or trust that guy! I don't want you going on a date with him!" he fired back quietly.

I was very impressed on how no one from our class wasn't paying attention to our little conversation, so it was safe for me to continue it.

"Why do you care so much?! You're not trying to figure me out anymore, remember?! I'm going on that date and there's nothing you can do it about it so shut up!" I yelled quietly.

I could see he had a sense of anger and sadness look in his eyes and face but I didn't care why. Who does he think he is?

"Can we just move on?! What's the next question?" I asked him officially pissed off.

"Oh, the next question is why is Ally Dawson so annoying?!" he said getting frustrated.

"I don't know, maybe it's because Austin freaking Moon pisses her off!" I said.

And with that I got my stuff and my bag and left the classroom. I was so tired of fighting with him today I didn't want to near him or anyone for that matter the rest of the day. Why didn't he want me to go on that date? I tell you why, because he hates to see me happy.

But I know for sure one thing, I was going on that date with Dallas wether Austin liked it or not!

Austin's P.O.V.

I can officially say today has been one of the worst days of my life ever since I came to Miami.

First, I tired to look for Ally in class today to see if she remembered anything last night, like that kiss. And just as I thought, she didn't. But I was shocked that she the nerve to blame the whole operation Cassidy did at the party on me. Now don't get me wrong, I could of think of many ways our heated argument could have ended but today she was just being stubborn and annoying blaming everything on me.

Out of all the girls in this school, it had to be her I had a crush on! The most difficult person I ever met!

But that's the thing, I could have a crush on a bunch of other girls if I wanted to and it would be so easy for them to be with me because I'm Austin Moon, everyone loves me. You're probably wondering, why Ally then? Well in all fairness it was all because of that secret kiss that no one knows about but me, Ally, Dez, and an old friend named was all when we were both 10 years old at a 3rd grade picnic. I doubt she remembers it, but even if she did she wouldn't think nothing of it. But I remember it as clear as day.

_Flashback*_

_I was at a boring 3rd grade picnic, my parents made me go because we just moved into town and I hardly knew anyone so they wanted me to make some new friends._

_"Go ahead honey! Have fun!" my mom said._

_"But I don't know anyone here." I complained looking around seeing different kids running around smiling and laughing and having fun._

_As I was observing my surrounding I stumbled across a girl who was sitting by a tree writing in a notebook looking bored. She had brown long straight hair and brown eyes. Normally someone who was at a fun picnic they look like they're enjoying themselves but she didn't._

_"Aww son don't worry! You can make some new friends! Why don't you go meet some!" my Dad said as he started talking to the adults around a table._

_I sighed and started to walk around and try to go up to the girl that looked like she didn't even want to be there until I see a redheaded kid walk up to me smiling. He looked kinda weird but also friendly._

_"Hi! I'm Dez! You look like you could use someone to show you around so why don't you come hang out me with me and my friend Elliot!" he suggested._

_"Sure! I'm Austin!" I said smiling happily._

_I sped off with him still concerned about the girl at the tree. I followed him to him to a little corner on the grass where I see a boy with black hair gesturing to Dez to hurry up._

_"Dez?! What took you so long?!" he asked._

_"I met a new friend named Austin! You said you wanted at least 3 people to play this game so I found him!" he said sitting on the grass._

_I soon copied his move and sat next to him._

_"Hey Austin! I'm Elliot!" the black hair guy said holding out his hand._

_"Nice to meet you!" I said shaking it._

_I glanced over by where the brunette girl who was sitting still now talking to a latino girl with curly hair. For some reason, I wanted to go over there and make her happy because she looked so bummed. But what can I do?_

_"Earth to Austin!" Elliot shouted waving his hands in my face._

_"Oh sorry!" I said._

_"Don't worry about it! I see you've been starring at Ally Dawson over there! You like her?" Dez asked smiling._

_I quickly turn my attention to Dez and Elliot._

_"Ewww gross! I don't like any girl like that!" I said being the 10 year old kid I am._

_"Can we please start the game already?!" Elliot said getting annoyed._

_"Yes! What's it called?" Dez asked excitedly._

_"It's called Truth or Dare! My brother taught it to me yesterday and so now we're playing it." he explained._

_"Cool! What do you have to do?" Dez continued asking questions._

_"Well if you pick Truth, you have to answer a question we make up truthfully... But if you pick dare which my brother saids it's more fun, you have to do anything we want you to do. Get it?" he asked both of us._

_We both then nodded our heads smiling._

_"Good! Now since Austin is new here, he'll go first." Elliot said._

_I heard other people like teenagers and some adults that play this game and they all picked dare cause it's so much fun._

_"I pick dare." I said happily._

_"Good choice! Then I dare you to..." he trailed off looking around and then stopped when he saw the girl I know now as Ally. "Kiss Ally Dawson!" he finished smiling evilly._

_I immediately shot up from the grass appalled at what he just said._

_"No way! I'm not doing that! I don't even know her!"_

_"You don't have to. You still have to do the dare." he said._

_"What if I don't want to?!" I shouted at him._

_"Then you'll have to do something worse." he replied._

_I sighed and face palmed my hand in frustration. "Fine I'll do it! Dez, go get her and tell her to go to the first closet in the school and don't let her know my name!" I ordered him to do._

_I really didn't want to do this but I had to, just to have some friends. I then ran into the school and opened up an empty dark janitor closet and went in there waiting for the worst 10 seconds of my life I'm ever going to experience._

_Just then someone came into the closet, I couldn't see her face anymore because there was no light._

_"Hello?" she asked shutting the door._

_I didn't want to talk, I didn't want her to know me. She might follow me around after I do this. She might go crazy and think I like her.I didn't want her to know me so without thinking I got closer to her and kissed her for 10 seconds and ran out the closet leaving her behind so she wouldn't see me._

_But I didn't realized that she was my first kiss until I finally got outside where everyone else was. And for some strange reason, it wasn't all that horrible as I thought it would be...I actually liked it. I then looked around the tree she would normally be at and saw her with a confused look on her face but happy. That adorable, mesmerizing face that made me now smile._

_I knew at that moment I started to have my very first crush._

_*End of Flashback*_

As you can see a lot of things has happened since then for instance, her forgetting all about it and her flirting with other dimwits like Dallas, and me bullying her just because I can't express my feelings. So if she honestly thinks that I'm going to let her go on that stupid date without me ruining it.

She thought wrong.

* * *

**There was chapter 8 for you! Thanks for reading!**

**I hate when I write about Austin and Ally fighting a lot but the next chapter will be the one my favorite one to write!**

**Author's Notes:**

Cupcake Art: **Thanks for loving it!**

xRainbowNinjax: **I know that was another one of my favorite chapters to write.**

itzelbonilla: **Thanks for liking the last chapter!**

queenc1: **I can't wait for them to get together too and don't worry she will. Thanks for reviewing!**

CabbieLoverSAC22: **I love the kiss scene too but don't worry I think you're going to like the next chapter and thanks for loving the last chapter.**

Isazu: **Thanks! You finally got the day he did that so I hope you like it!**

AusllyGirlLover: **You just put a smile on my face thanks so much for loving it! And thank you for calling me an awesome writer I nearly cried. lol**

Danielle: **Don't worry I will.**

ashray4: **I know it was kinda long but I'm glad you liked it! **

holly:** Don't worry, he's not mean to her because he wants to, he actually is really nice to her but thanks for reviewing!**

Herewriting307: **Thank you so much! I will!**

panga1imaginluv: **Aww thank you! I'm so glad you like this one!**

IlikeBubblegum:** Thanks! Sadly, she doesn't but she soon will! :)**

**And thanks to all the guest that commented!**

**Please Review! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: The date to end all dates

**Hey there again! The chapter most of you been waiting for is finally here! Kinda of! lol**

**I can't believe I have 100 reviews already and they're not even together yet! Thank you so much! I'm giving you all virtual hugs!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Austin and Ally, blah blah blah! I really wish I did though.**

Ally's P.O.V.

It was officially the night most of my dreams would come true. I didn't want to go to school today cause I didn't want any drama or trouble with Austin to affect my perfect date with Dallas. He was coming over here tomorrow to work on that stupid project in Chemistry but tonight I was going to have fun and finally be happy and of course Trish was here finding me an outfit to wear and doing my hair and make-up.

"I can't believe my date with Dallas is finally here!" I said excitedly as Trish was curling my hair.

"Yeah, it's so exciting!" she said bitterly.

I instantly knew something was wrong.

"What's wrong?" I asked her getting out of my seat.

"Nothing." she sighed.

"Trish, I've known you since kindergarten...obviously there's something wrong."

"It's just that, I never really liked the idea of you and Dallas together, I mean I'll be happy if you're happy but you seem to be a lot more happier when you're with Austin." she explained now sitting on my bed.

Oh great! Now she's on Austin's side now! I thought she was my best friend!

"Okay! What's with everyone's affliction with me going out with Dallas?!" I said annoyed.

"Nothing Ally, it just seems that he's dated a lot of girls and none of his relationships ever last long." she said.

"And what makes you think this won't last long?!" I said getting pissed off.

"Ally, calm down. I was just offering my opinion." she said sitting me down on the bed.

I felt bad that was being mean to her. "I'm sorry Trish! I'm just nervous a little, that's all." I explained to her.

"It's okay, don't worry about it!" she said smiling and hugging me.

"Do you want to spend the night when I get back? My Dad is still out of town!" I asked her nicely.

"Nah, I have a bunch of things to do. But definitely tell me everything that happens when you get back." she said smiling.

"Will do!" I assured her.

Her phone then beeped off and I wanted to look at who it was so I leaned over her shoulder until she saw me and got up quickly looking nervous.

"Who is that? Not to be nosy or anything." I reasoned.

"Um...it's no one...just no one! Gotta go Ally, bye!" she said nervously and running out of my room and out of the door.

What was that all about?!

I shrugged the thought off and suddenly the bell rang and I immediately ran to the door out of my room to get it.

As I got downstairs I almost tripped on the last step but regain my balance and opened the front door to see Dallas standing there in front of me looking as perfect as ever.

"Hey Ally!" he said.

"Hey! You look great!" I said. Wait, don't the guys usually say that to the girl first? Why did I say just say that?!

"Thanks!" he laughed and then smiled at me.

We stood there in awkward silence for a minute and I thought to myself how if I was with Austin, we wouldn't be this awkward around each other.

Shut up! How can you think about Austin and I'm with Dallas right now! Gosh, the ways this guy can sneak into your head!

"Um...shall we go?" he asked me.

"Uh, y-yeah!" I said nervously.

I closed my door behind me and locked it and walked to his car in complete silence.

"So where are we going?" I asked breaking the silence getting into his car.

"Well, I was hoping if you didn't mind we could go to an arcade and hang out there." he said starting the engine.

"Great! Sounds like fun!" I said. But I didn't really mean it.

I hated the arcade and especially for the first date. I was hoping he would take to a movie or a fancy restaurant but I didn't mind. As long as I was with him, that was all that matters.

As we got to the arcade I could see loud teenagers gathering around games yelling at each other and some guys winning their girlfriends teddy bears and gift after winning each game. I always wanted a guy to win something for me, but I know being who I was no one would go out their way for me to do that.

We finally walked into the restaurant portion of the arcade and sat in a booth that was meant for 4, but since we didn't have 4 people I sat across from Dallas.

"I'm really happy you let me take you out tonight Ally. I thought I was going to have to compete to get your attention." he said smiling and laughing.

I started to get confused. " Why would you have to compete to get my attention?"

"You don't know?" he asked raising his eyebrows like I was suppose to.

"Know what?" I asked confused.

"All the attention Austin gives you, I mean you're the only person he bullies and for some reason it seems like you guys are a lot closer now than you were before, but that's crazy right? You're you and he's him." he said.

_How does he know Austin?! He hardly ever talks to him!_

I couldn't help but to get a little mad at that statement. Sure I hate Austin, but that doesn't give anyone the right to jump to conclusion about how me and Austin are.

"You know Dallas, can we just not talk about Austin right now?" I asked him nicely.

"Sure, I'm sorry that I brought it up." he said apologetically.

"It's okay, he's not here! It's just you and me." I said.

I soon regretted my words as I see a person with blonde floppy hair with a brunette girl with long curly hair. I already knew it was Austin with some random girl he probably just found on the street to take her out.

Why did he have to come here out of all the places in Miami to take your date the same time as me and Dallas. I groaned at how this was going to be a long night.

Dallas soon noticed where I was looking and turned around and sees Austin too and suddenly Austin catches us both looking at him. He then smiles and walks over with the girl to us.

"Hey guys! Didn't know you were here!" he said sounding innocently.

I knew he was lying because out of all the places to pick to go to tonight, he came here. But the more important question was how did he know I was here? I started to glare at him evilly. I knew he was going to do something that I really would hate.

"Well, we can say the same for you!" Dallas said gritting his teeth.

"Oh, Dallas you know I always bring all my dates here on the first date." he said.

I looked at Dallas trying to ignore he was here until Austin pushed me over further into the booth and sat next to me while his date sat across from him.

"Mind if we join you?" he asked looking at me.

"Well of course not! I love going on a date and you suddenly showing up with a girl I don't even know sitting at our table." I said glaring at him.

"Oh, I meant to do that...Dallas and Dawson, this is Sarah. Sarah this is Dallas and Dawson." he said gesturing at me and and Dallas looking at Sarah who was smiling looking clueless.

For some reason, I hated that she was even with him in the first place but then realized that I shouldn't care cause I'm here with someone else. But I couldn't help but to feel jealous about the whole situation.

"Nice to meet you Dallas and Dawson." Sarah said cheerily.

"Name is Ally! Not Dawson." I snapped at her a little glaring at her too.

"Way to be very welcoming." Austin said looking at me annoyed.

I ignored him and turned my attention back to Dallas who had been starring at Sarah ever since she sat next to him. I felt a little hurt that he was checking out another girl while I was sitting right here.

"So Dallas..." I said trying to break his contact from Sarah.

He looked back to me quickly looking a little embarrassed. I could hear Austin smirking at him next to me.

"Oh sorry, Ally! I kinda zoned out for a bit there." he said looking down at his menu.

"Yeah, we noticed!" Austin said wittily.

I could see Sarah feel a little awkward when she realized that Dallas was starring at her so she got up out of her seat to face us.

"Excuse me, but I have to go the bathroom." she said and walked off in one direction.

Now it was just me, Austin, and Dallas. Man, could this date get any more weird. There goes my perfect night I was suppose to have, but didn't thanks to Austin freaking Moon.

"Uh...so Ally. What kind of things you like to do?" Dallas then asked me trying to start conversation.

"Anything that doesn't involve you." I heard Austin mutter under his breath.

Why was he acting like this?! I decided to ignore him and looked to Dallas not taking my eyes off of him.

"Oh, you know I like to play the piano, write songs and-" I started to say.

"Wait, my phone is ringing I have to answer this." he said grabbing his phone out of his pocket and answering it turning his head to the side so he would face me and Austin.

I knew it was my chance to fix things before they became ruined by him so I turn my head to him and looked at him coldly.

"Will you get out of here?!" I asked him angrily.

"You know I would, but I rather just stay here." he said to me.

"Why are you trying to ruin this date?!" I then asked.

"Because I told you I don't trust him and I know you, you don't really like him." he said.

"How do you know I don't even like him?!" I asked getting more angry.

"I just do!" he snapped back.

Who does he think he is telling me who I do or do not like. I was going to prove to him that I liked Dallas.

"Sorry about that, I had to take it." Dallas said to me getting off the phone.

"It's okay. I don't mind." I said.

"I do, talk about being rude." Austin muttered again.

Thank god Dallas couldn't hear him but I could and he was getting on my nerves.

"Thanks. See that's what I like about you. You're always nice to everyone no matter what they do." Dallas said to me.

I smiled as Austin smirked and just before I thought something worse was going to happen I could see Dallas leaning against the table over to me looking at me into my eyes. He was going to try to kiss me...and with Austin there. Maybe this will teach him who I really do and don't like so I started to smile and lean in too until our faces were so close a part when suddenly a menu came in the middle of our faces.

"There are some really expensive things on this menu don't you guys think?" Austin asked holding the menu up.

We both looked at him as he looked at us like he didn't do anything wrong. I was going to hurt him if I ever got the chance.

"I think I'm just gonna go to the bathroom now." Dallas said getting up from his seat and leaving.

It was just me and Austin and I did have a lot of words for him.

"Wow, he lasted longer than I thought he would!" Austin said sarcastically.

I turned my whole body to face Austin so pissed off I didn't care who heard me.

"You're ruining everything!" I said angrily.

"I'm ruining everything?! Ally, I'm just looking out for you!" he said facing me.

"I never asked you to look out for me! Now why don't you just leave with your stupid little date!" I shouted to him.

"Why? Are you jealous of her?! You sure acting like it!" he fired back smirking.

"Oh you would love that wouldn't you?! New flash Moon, not every girl gets desperate for your attention! Especially not me!" I yelled at him.

His face quickly turned from anger and annoyance to sad and hurtfulness. But I didn't care why! That jerk ruined my date, not that it was going well anyway but he made it worse!

I couldn't take it anymore so I just pushed him out of my way and grabbed my purse and started to head for the door so I could go home. I didn't care about Dallas knowing I left or not, he was probably flirting with Sarah anyway and I surely didn't care that Austin was still there so I just opened the front door and left. That was the worst date I've ever had, which was the only that one.

When I finally got home I opened up the door to the house and slammed the door shut and ran up to my room and cried into my pillow. I continued doing that until I heard something from my balcony door. A knock. I sat up straight not knowing who it was and looked at my clock and it had been 11:00pm. Who would be at my door at this time?

I got up from my bed and wiped my eyes and opened the door and saw the guy who was intently trying to make my night the worst one ever...Austin. I stood there in shocked that he would be there, I thought he would get the hint that I didn't want to see him or anyone anymore.

"What are you doing here?! I thought I left you alone!" I snapped at him.

"I just came here to check on you to make sure you were okay." he said pushing past me and into my room.

"Why?! You wouldn't care if I was or not anyway!" I fired at him.

"Ally! I'm tired of fighting with you! Can we just forget about it?!" he asked angrily.

"No! Because for the longest time I've been forgetting about all the horrible torture you've put me through the past 7 years! I think it's finally time for us to talk about this!" I yelled at him stepping close to him.

"Fine then! You want to talk, let's talk! What do you want to know?!" he said angrily.

"I just want to know why you're trying to be there for me?! Why are you trying to be nice to me all of a sudden?! Why now?! Just answer the question!" I shouted getting closer and closer to him now that I could see deep into his eyes and I could feel his heavy breathing from all the anger he was giving me.

"And what if I don't answer you?" he asked softly coming up to me that our faces were so close to each other.

I could see something in his eyes that I've never seen before. Soon he somehow backed me up against the wall eyeing me up and down starring at me. I wanted to kiss him right here, right now but I tried to stand my ground but I wasn't doing it very well.

"T-t-then..." I stuttered nervously. But what happened next what was so unexpected, so not time, and so fast.

He smashes his lips against mine and started kissing me first sweetly then gently. I instantly kissed him back. It felt amazing, wonderful, perfect, exhilarating and every cliche feeling people feel in romantic movies. We kept kissing and eventually things got heated as his kisses started to get rough and more passionate that he grabs my waist and deepens the kiss by sliding his tongue into the kiss as I started to love how amazing it felt. I felt shivers run all through my body as I came to the conclusion that I wanted more. I then wrapped my arms around his neck and up to tugged at his hair. I then heard him groaning and soon moved his lips from mine down to my neck kissing it roughly like he's been wanting to do this since he's laid eyes on me. The amazing feeling of him touching me was so perfect.

He keeps kissing me then stumbles back onto my bed and the next thing I knew I was now kissing his neck.

He turns me over so that he was on top of me now biting and kissing my lips harder. He suddenly starts to tug at the hem of my shirt trying to pull it over my head.

I then realized what I was getting myself into. I was about to give up everything up to a guy who bullied me for so long, a guy who ruins almost everything, a guy who made my life feel horrible for the longest time, and a guy you can't answer my freaking questions. I didn't care if it felt so right, this was _so_ wrong. I pulled back panting and pushed him off of me so hard he fell back on the floor.

"Ow!" he yelped. He immediately sprang up looking at me angrily, annoyed, and mad all at the same time.

"What the heck was that for Ally?!" he snapped at me.

"You were on me, and I was pushing you off! I thought it was obvious when I did it!" I fired back at him.

"You didn't have to do that! If you didn't want me to do it so much you could of just said something!" he yelled back getting up looking at me.

"Maybe I didn't want to!" I said getting off my bed and fixed my hair and my shirt.

"What's the problem?!" he asked now sounding concerned but still pissed.

"You're my problem! How dare you think you could just come up in my room after everything you've done to me and do something like that?!" I shouted angrily looking at him.

It then grew silent for a minute until he started to speak.

"You're right. I went too far and I shouldn't have. I'm really sorry Ally." he said softly and apologetically.

I started to feel bad because the way his facial expression was, but it was the right thing to do before we got carried away.

"I should probably leave now, see you at school tomorrow." he said as he headed out my window.

I didn't say anything, I couldn't speak. I was still in shock about what was going to happen if I didn't end it when I did. I soon walked up right behind him to close my window he turns around and kissed me once again but this time it was a more loving, sweet but more passionate kiss that had many emotions behind it. And the feelings returned. I swore I could see fireworks and sparks everywhere. It was the most perfect thing I ever experienced. I soon kissed him back, but after what felt like 7 minutes he pulled back and starred at me into my eyes carefully.

"I'm really sorry for all the things I ever done to you." he said honestly.

I was about to finally say something after 10 minutes of being silent but before I could he turned around and got up in a tree that was right outside my window and climbed down from it onto the side garage drive thru. Watching him walking away from me and what just happened made me realize one thing that I would never thought I would say.

I, Allyson Marie Dawson had officially fallen for my bully, Austin Moon.

* * *

**I hope you like it, there was definitely enough Auslly moments in this one, but this story is long from over so you will be expecting a lot more than this! ;)**

**Author's Notes:**

queenc1- **Don't worry, he's going to become a lot nicer now to her but thanks for reviewing.**

Frenchie12- **She doesn't remember it but he's going to make her remember it soon and she definitely remembers the one in this chapter. Thanks for reading! :D**

xRainibowNinjax-**I don't like it when they do either and yes over the chapters she will gain more confidence.**

CabbieLoverSAC22-**Thanks for loving it so much and I loved the flashback too! I don't know why but I always love it whenever I see why Austin likes Ally or the other way around. It's just so adorable. haha**

Isazu- **I know it was, but she will remember it eventually I just need an idea on how I'm going to make her remember it. And Austin was just acting like he was in the last chapter being jealous when she talked to Dallas the first time. Thanks for your review though! :D**

AusllyGirlLover- **Your reviews for every chapter are all types of awesome! Thank you so much that you love it so much I was getting kinda scared many people wouldn't like it but I can see that they do. And thanks for your idea I didn't even think about that so I put it in here. To answer your question I was thinking this story would be as long as 21 or 22 chapters in it so don't worry, we're far from over. And yes he will kinda a bad guy I'm not sure yet and thank you so much that you think I'm an awesome writer! You're an awesome reader!**

Maximum Immortality- **Thank you so much for reading and I know I love the pairing too, it's one of the biggest things I've ever shipped. lol**

midnightridergirl23- **Thanks for loving it! You're awesome! And just so you know you were the 100th review so I appreciate that! :D**

Person-**It's not over yet don't worry and thank you so much, I take a lot of writing classes so I tend to get a little bit obsessive about how my punctuation and grammar is but that's just me. haha**

angie-loves-auslly- **Thank you for liking it so much! Don't worry, this story is far from over. :)**

Jade Morris- **Thank you so much! I try to be as detailed as possible and I will, thanks for reviewing you are awesome!**

**Thank you for all you guest! I love that you love this story!**

**Please Review! Or Favorite or Follow! :D**

**Well I don't have anything else to say so see you next time!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Day After

**I'm glad you all enjoyed that last chapter, it was one of my favorite one too! I'm sorry for the kinda long wait, I meant to upload it yesterday I just didn't have internet access.**

**But I'm happy that I have nearly 130 reviews! You all who take the time to read and review and amazing so thank you so much for liking it! :D**

**So enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally! But it will remain a dream of mines to.**

Ally's P.O.V.

I woke up this morning feeling horrible. Horrible that my date with Dallas didn't goes as planned. Sad that after last night I've realized that I have a huge crush on Austin Moon now but probably missed my chances with him after what I did and said to him. I haven't seen Cassidy in a while so I knew once I walked into that school she would probably find me and hurt in more way that I could think of. I rather though just to stay in bed than to confront all those people but I couldn't cause I still needed an education and good grades. Gosh I hate high school.

I got up out of bed and took a shower feeling the warmth of the water hitting my body and thinking about maybe if I do let Austin into my life he could like me back. But knowing him, that's probably never going to happen. I didn't even think I would start having feelings for this guy 2 weeks ago but now everything has changed in so little time. I got out of the shower and got dressed in a pink long sleeve shirt and some gray skinny jean pants with some black boots on.

As I was getting ready I finally made up my mind and I was going to tell Austin everything he wants to know about me, I was going to give him a chance to be my friend or maybe be something more than that. But I knew I had to take one baby step at a time so on my way to school I wrote a new song in my book for him. It was about how I was ready to let him into my life, I mean what's the worse thing that could happen if I did?

I soon got to the school building and put my book in my bag and opened up the door and walked inside to see people doing the usual. Commenting on my appearance, making snippy remarks, and insulting me.

Yep! This is my life, pretty amazing isn't it.

I continued to ignore them and went up to my locker to grab my books until I see Trish coming up to me smiling at me.

"Hey Ally? How did the date go?!" she asked me.

"Worst date ever, and I've never been on a date but if I could pick out the worst one it would be mine." I said to her sighing.

"Wow, I thought you would be talking on and on at how Dallas is amazing and sweet and all that other crap." she said.

"I wish I could, but the whole time I was with him it felt awkward." I told her. "But the night didn't get better especially when Austin and some girl name Sarah came and sat with us."

"Really?! I thought he would get lost with the direction I gave him because he's not very good at-" she started to blurt out before her eyes widen and she covered her mouth.

"What do you mean the directions you gave him?!" I asked her getting suspicious.

"Uh...nothing!" she said nervously.

"Trish?!"

"Fine! I admit it! I'm the one who told Austin where you were and that's why he came!" she explained causally.

My eyes suddenly widen, why would she do that?!

"Why would you tell him where I was?!" I asked shouting that a few people in the halls turned to look in our direction.

"Will you calm down, I did it because he asked for it and because I didn't want you to get hurt by that Dallas guy. So I needed someone to watch over you." she said.

Why would he ask for where I was?! But I should of known he didn't just happen to come to same place as me. I knew it!

"I'm really sorry about it Ally, please don't be mad at me. I did it for your protection." she said.

"Well I am mad at you for telling him where I was, but I'm not that mad because thanks to you and letting him come on that date made me realized that I do have a crush on him." I said smiling at her.

It was true, I mean that almost thing that we did last night and his apology made me feel like he was really trying to change and get close to me. Which was the nicest thing anybody has ever done for I wasn't going to tell her what exactly what happened between me and him, she would just rub in my face saying "I told you so!"

"OMG! I knew it! So you're not going to be chasing after anymore guys?" she said jumping up and down excitedly.

"I was never doing that before! And yes, I guess you kinda knew it. But you can't tell anyone! I actually made him a song though on the way here so I'm just going to give it to him now!" I said.

But after I said that it dawned on me that I haven't seen him all day which was highly unusual.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone! Your secret is safe with me although it's obvious that he totally likes you too! But I'll let you be in denial all you want. By the way, have you seen Dez yet?" she asked.

"Nope, why do you like him now?" I asked her hopefully so I can have someone to tease her about.

"No, I just need to take care of some business." she simply said.

I looked around to see if I saw him and suddenly I saw him at his locker getting his books out.

"Oh! There he is!" I said pointing at him.

He suddenly looks up to us and smiles at me and waves until his smile drops and his eyes widen as soon as he sees Trish.

"Uh-oh!" he whispered to himself.

"Dez! I'm going to kill you!" Trish said angrily.

He then screams in the most weirdest scream I've ever heard and started to run away and Trish starts running after to him for who knows what reason. Seeing that made me think of where Cassidy has been, I haven't seen her since the party and I would have seen here a couple of days ago but I got into a fight with Austin. Gosh, reminding myself of how hot he looks when he's angry is making me want to like even more.

I started to roam down the hallway to see if I could see him anywhere but also be very secretive about it since no one was really suppose to know we were friends but I couldn't any sign of him anymore. When I walked by a staircase leading to the second floor I heard something from underneath the stairs and I couldn't help but to feel curious of what that sound could be. So I started walking behind it and turned my head around only to see something that nearly shattered my heart into a million pieces.

Austin was making out with another girl who I could remember her name being Kira who was in me and his History class. I felt tears swell up into my eyes and started to fall hastily and I started to feel heartbroken, but I didn't know why because I was the one who ruined my chances with Austin last night. If I would have said something last night, I wouldn't be in this position right now. We were really never together. But it felt like that way.

As I was thinking about all the reason to blame myself Austin quickly looks up from the girl who and sees me standing there motionless and crying. He had a look of guilt into his eyes and I couldn't take seeing him anymore so I just darted out of the hallways now crying even harder.

"Ally wait!" he said pushing the girl out of his way and following me to wherever I was going.

I didn't want to stop cause I didn't want to face him right now. I bet he's getting confused on why I was even running and crying. But just because he didn't know that I liked him doesn't mean he could just go off kissing another girl after what happened last night.

"Ally will you stop running?!" he now yelled still chasing me.

I found myself run into the music room which was now empty. It wasn't a music classroom, it was just a place where the school put all their instruments at when they get new ones. So knowing no one would be coming in here and ran inside to the piano bench and started crying quietly putting my head down on the piano keys and not looking up to see who came in panting and sitting next to me. Not like I didn't know who.

"Ally, I can explain everything." Austin said softly.

"There's nothing to explain. You were just kissing a girl like you always do, why should I care?" I said now sitting my head up wiping the tears my eyes and looking at him.

I could see his face was full of guilt looking like he did something wrong. But he didn't because for all he knows I don't like him so why should I care about what I just saw?

"If you don't care then why were you running and crying?" he asked with a little hurt in his voice.

"I don't know! I just did! I guess it was just a dumb girl thing." I lied.

It did bother me, I ran away crying because I saw the guy that I now had the biggest crush on kissing some girl he probably just met today!

"I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." I said apologetically.

He then let out a little small smile and his face soften up than what it was before.

"You have nothing to be sorry about! So don't be. I'm the one that should be sorry." he said smiling at me.

Man, did I love his smile.

I then smiled back and before you know it he grabs and pulls me into a hug wrapping both of his strong muscular around my tiny body putting his head down in my hair. I felt at eased, I felt comfortable, I felt like I never felt before. Butterflies were flying around in stomach and I felt that the only people in the world were me and him. I think I could get use to hugs like these.

He then sat up and unwrapped his arms around me and I started missing the warmth of him on me.

"So what were you doing anyway?" he asked me.

I almost forgot what I wanted him for because of that disturbing little scene I saw a few minutes ago.

"Oh...I uh... was looking for you because I wanted to let you know that I changed my mind and I wanted to give our friendship a chance. That is if you still wanted to be friends with me..." I started to say feeling sad that we could only be friends now cause he has a girlfriend.

"Of course I do! Anyone would be lucky to be friends with you!" he said smiling at me again.

"Thanks Austin, I hope you don't mind but I made a song for you on the way here. That is if you still want to be musical partners with me too." I said to him quietly looking down.

He then laughs a little for some reason and lifts my head up with his fingers making me face him and his perfectness. I tried not to blush but it was just so hard not to.

"I would love to do that to! Ally, I still feel the same about everything I said to you before. Well not the insults I gave you, but about being your friend, your musical partner, and tired of picking on you all the time. I still feel the same way." he explained softly.

"Well I'm glad you do cause I would hate myself if you didn't." I said jokingly.

"No one could ever hate you, you're too amazing for that to happen!" he said smiling at me.

"Thanks." I said smiling back at him.

"No problem! Now, shall we hear the song?" he asked happily.

"Um yeah! I wrote it on the way here and I would sing it for you but I can't sing in front of anyone-" I started to ramble on.

"Ally! Aren't friends suppose to be comfortable around each other. You can sing in front of me. I heard you before, you're really talented." he said looking deep into my eyes.

"Will you sing it with me then?" I asked trying not to get lost in his eyes.

"Of course I will." he said.

I smiled and we both turned our heads to the page I had opened already to the song and started singing

_Yeah! Woah!_

_I'm walking on a thin line,_

_And my hands are tied,_

_Got nowhere to hide!_

_I'm standing at a crossroad,_

_Don't know where to go,_

_Feeling so exposed!_

_Yeah I'm caught!_

_In between,_

_Where I'm going and where I've been!_

_But I know!_

_There's no turning back_

_Yeah!_

_(Both:)_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge!_

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread!_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead!_

_So I tell myself,_

_Yeah I tell myself!_

_Don't Look Down,down,down,down!_

_Don't Look Down,down,down,down!_

_Don't Look Down,down,down,down!_

_Don't Look Down, down,down,down!_

_It'd be so easy,_

_Just to run!_

_It'd be so easy,_

_To just give up!_

_But I'm not that girl who's going to turn her back!_

_There's no turning back!_

_No turning back!_

_It's like I'm balanced on the edge!_

_It's like I'm hanging by a thread!_

_But I'm still gonna push ahead!_

_So I tell myself!_

_Yeah I tell myself!_

_(Both:)_

_Don't Look Down!_

_Don't Look Down, down,down,down!_

_Don't Look Down,down,down,down!_

_Don't Look Down, Don't Look Down!_

_Don't Look Down, down,down,down! _*****

I stopped playing the piano and looked at Austin who was looking at me in shock.

"Was I that bad?" I asked feeling sad.

"No, no! You were amazing and perfect! And that song was just fantastic. Who knew Ally Dawson could sing like that?" he chuckled.

"Only when I'm around you." I said truthfully.

We both started looking into each other's eyes intently. And just like that, he started to lean in and I did the same. We kept doing so until our faces were really close to each other that I could see how relaxed he was. And with that I leaned in closer and pressed my lips against onto his and started kissing him.

He immediately kisses me back holding his hands on the right side of my face. It felt the fireworks return and sparks flying all over the room and it actually felt like it was just me and Austin and no one else in this world. He continued to kiss me passionately and soft and sweet.

I soon remembered that horrible scene that was under the staircase a few minutes ago, remembering how he probably has a girlfriend now. I quickly pulled away and looked back to the piano bench looking flushed and panting just like he was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that-" he started to say feeling guilty looking at me embarrassed.

"No, it's okay! It was my fault, don't worry about it." I said cutting him off.

We stood there in silence for what felt like 5 minutes looking away from each other feeling weird about the whole me kissing him even though he was just down someone else's throat 20 minutes ago. His phone then ringed and he looked at the caller ID and got up quickly and looked at me nervously.

"I have to go, Kira is looking for me. And about what just happened Ally, I really am sorr-" he started to say.

"Stop saying sorry. Let's just forget about it, okay?" I asked him nicely finally having the courage to look at him.

"Okay." he said disappointedly.

He then turned around and darted out of the room and to god-knows-where with Kira. I knew he would probably forget this moment but I wouldn't because it was just too amazing to forget.

I got up quickly and closed my book and looked at the piano before leaving the room starting to cry at how even though I liked Austin, he would never like me back. Why? Because I'm plain old Allyson Dawson, my name even sounds common and boring.

But just as I was about to wipe the tears off my face someone grabs me and pulls me into the girl's bathroom and shove me against the walls...hard.

"Ow! That hurt!" I shouted looking up to see the evil wicked witch...Cassidy with Trent and Marco behind her.

Normally I would question to why they were in here but then I realized if Cassidy forced them to beat me up like this, they would automatically do it so they could stay popular.

"Long time, no see Dawson!" she said coldly.

"Look, I don't want to deal with this today can't you just leave me alone for once?!" I yelled almost losing my temper.

I thought I won this argument but the next thing I know I see Cassidy raise her hand and slaps me hard across my face causing me to fall on the floor in pain. I raised my hand to my cheek and it burned badly.

"Don't talk back to me!" she yelled at me pushing and shoving me into one of the school's mirror causing it to break into pieces and falling to the floor along with me.

I could feel my head in extreme pain and I knew I've made her pissed off so much more than I did before.

I started crying harder at the pain until she grabs me and pushes me against the bathroom wall.

"Do you really think I'm that stupid?!" she said meanly.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" I asked her trying to gasp for air.

"Don't act like you don't know! I told you to stay away from Austin, but no you had to bring yourself to a party you weren't even invited to act all helpless and now you're leaving the same freaking room with him just not to long ago!" she shouted out me.

I could see more anger build up inside her eyes. I knew what she was going to do next wasn't going to be good. She then slaps me harder with her other arm that wasn't on my neck and throws me on the floor kicking me.

I couldn't help but to break down crying as hard as I could feel all the bruises she was giving me.

"Please stop!" I begged quietly under my sobs.

I suddenly started to have a hard time breathing but I knew if I left they would attack me even more than they were doing now.

"Now, I'm going to ask you a simple question and you better tell me the truth." she said icily stooping down beside me.

"What do you want to know?" I said gasping for air in between my sentence.

"What were you two doing in the music room?" she asked viciously.

"Nothing, we were just talking!" I said crying. I hope she couldn't see through my lie but I knew she didn't as soon I saw her backhanding me right across my face hard.

"You're lying!" she shouted. "Let's try this again! What were you doing?!" she yelled in my face.

"Nothing, I swear we were just talking that's all! Please believe me!" I begged trying to fight the pain my whole body was in.

I close my eyes knowing that she's going to hit me again until Trent runs up to her.

"Cassidy! A teacher is coming this way we got to go so we don't get caught!" Trent said scared.

"You clearly see I'm busy right now!" she fired at him.

"I know but we're going to get in trouble if we stay here! Come on!" he pleaded.

Cassidy then turns her head to look at me and smiles evilly.

"You better be happy that we can't continues this right now, cause if I had it my way...you would have looked worse than you do now." she said coldly. "Stay away from Austin or you will never see the light a day again, you got that?!"

I didn't want to make her more mad so I simply just nodded slowly as the blood from my face, hands, arms, and head continued to flow all over the floor.

"Good! And don't you ever speak about this to anyone!" she said as she started to leave the bathroom.

"Wait! What do we do with her?!" Marco asked her.

"Leave her there." Cassidy answered causally as he existed the bathroom with her group of friends.

As soon as they left I started to cry so hard that I was hyperventilating rapidly not knowing what would happen if I stay here right now. I wanted my Dad, my Mom, Trish, Dez, I even wanted Austin. I needed him right now and he's not here. I wanted someone to help me but I knew no one could. So I did the only thing that would get me out here alive, I stood up slowly myself and limped over to the sink in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked horrifying and bruised and badly beaten up. I needed to get out of here and by here I mean this school.

I ran out of the bathroom stall still crying and hurt so badly that every time I ran my whole body was painful. I didn't care though, I needed to get out here. I kept running until I saw the nearest door and started running towards it and finally I was out of the school.

As I hit the outside breeze I stopped running and fell on the grass coughing hoarsely. I was so happy that no one saw me, who knew what they do if they saw me like this-

"Ally?" I heard a voice called from behind me. I froze not wanting to move. I knew who it was, I knew that voice from everywhere...Austin.

I kept replaying the whole event I just had with Cassidy in the bathroom I stood up and tried to run away again until Austin catches up to me and spins me around to face him.

"Oh my god! Ally what happened to you?!" he said running toward me looking scared, and worried.

"Stay away, I can't talk to you right now." I said in between breaths.

"No I'm not going anywhere! Who did this to you?! Ally you got to answer me!" he yelled while he pulled me in for a hug.

"I-I-I can't tell you! I need to go!" I said as I pulled away from his warm body and started to feel dizzy but continued to run not really looking where I was going.

"No Ally! Stop running!" he said running after me.

I then ran in the street not caring if any cars were coming trying and stopped and turned around to warn Austin to stay from me, but before I could I heard a honking noise. I looked to see what it was and saw a car driving in front of me not stopping about to hit me. I thought my life was about to be over.

"Ally!" Austin shouted as he ran in front of me on the street and pushed me out of the way of the car.

As I hit the pavement on the other side of the road I heard something, more like someone get hit by the car that was coming at me. I opened my eyes and looked at what had happened and saw the most horrible thing I ever saw before...Austin.

* * *

*** I Do Not Own Don't Look Down, but it's just a perfect song with two perfect voices so all the rights go to Disney, Laura Marano, and Ross Lynch. **

**Uh-oh! Cliffhanger! ;)**

**Sorry about that, I just had to cut it right there or it was going to be very long chapter but don't worry things will get better from here on, you'll just have to stay tuned to find out what happens!**

**Auslly is getting closer than you think! ;)**

Author's Notes:

Isazu- **Yeah they did! And no, he won't be acting like a jerk to her anymore just only when they're around people. And over the chapters including this one he will completely change. And to answer your other question yes he will tell her everything pretty soon you'll just have to wait and see how he does it! Thanks for reviewing though, you're awesome!**

queenc1- **Thanks for loving it and once again for reviewing every chapter! You are truly amazing to do that! :D**

CupcakeArt- **Haha thank you so much, I'm glad I left you speechless it was a really fun chapter to write and I'm glad that you liked it!**

CabbieLoverSAC22-**I thought the last chapter might be your favorite! It was mine too and thank you so much!**

Soulmusic678- **Thanks for loving it! And my updates are usually soon so thanks for taking the time to review!**

xRainbowNinjax- **I'm happy that the last chapter made you happy! I know this one might be a little sad but the next one will be better! :)**

Person- **Aww thanks for loving my work, I'm glad you do! And a lot of things are going to come so you'll have to stay tune to find out everything! :D**

AusllyGirlLover- **You have no idea how much I love your reviews! And no, they don't know they like each other yet but they will pretty soon and I'm sorry about what happened to you I really hope you're okay now and I'm happy you loved the last chapter, there will be more kinda like it later in the story. And to answer you other question I am on there so if you want to talk to me I'm almost there every other day so my username is AustinandAlly1fan.**

supersweetp-**I frickin love your review and I'm happy that you liked it, trust me things are going to get better.**

itzelbonilla-**Thank you so much! You're awesome! And don't worry I know I didn't add Austin's POV in this chapter but I will in the next and he'll explain his side of the story of what happened at the end of this chapter. :D**

Beyond Excessive Rossomness- **THANK YOU! I try to be detailed as possible. And it's only like 3 to 4 chapters until it officially happens so it's really soon but thank you again for liking all my stories!**

iloveyouhistory- **I'm trying to understand what you said but I finally got it so thanks for liking it! :)**

Jennifer Dawson-**Thanks for loving it so much!**

magicdanilies-**I love that you love this story! I'm happy you liked the last chapter you're really awesome!**

jennimathewslovezzzhh-**Thanks for reading and taking the time to review!**

**And of course thank you to all the guest! You're amazing!**

**So please Review and I'll see you next time! :D**


	11. Chapter 11: Protection

**Happy early Valentine's Day to you all! Even though I don't really know any of you I do love you all for reviewing so thank you so much!**

**I loved how you're all wanting to see what happens to Austin so without any long author notes.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally, sadly. But I do own this plot line so that makes me happy!**

Ally's P.O.V.

As I stood there watching Austin not moving tears fell from my face and I immediately ran over to where he was laying down at. I could see his face looking so pale but peaceful and angelic like he didn't have a care in the world. I felt my world crashing down, I couldn't let him die here so I quickly got out my phone and dialed the police as fast as I could. I was still in a lot of pain but I didn't care, Austin had risk his life for me. And if I could, I would have done the same for him.

I didn't know who the person in the car driving was but whoever it was, they didn't care enough for Austin's life so they hit him but continued driving. That jerk!

"Austin! Austin wake up!" I cried out. But he didn't move.

A little part of me thought this was my fault, but a big part of me thought that this was all Cassidy's fault. I soon started to hear police cars and sirens coming my way and I knew they were there for Austin. With all the sound and commotion almost everyone from school started coming out of their classes and the building to look to see what happen. I didn't know what to do since being seen with Austin and crying over him was going to give our whole secret away. But that didn't matter, as long as Cassidy wasn't there I was fine but to my surprised she wasn't even around. She wasn't even outside, so where was she?

The police parked their cars on the side of the road and ran out of their cars and up to me while Austin was still unconscious picking me up from the ground and away from him. The ambulance started picking him up putting him on the stretcher and hauling him into the back of their truck. I tried to get out of the police grip to go with him but the policeman wouldn't let me get through.

"I have to see if he's going to be okay!" I shouted to the police officer but not loud enough so people who were watching could hear how concerned I was about him.

"You can't go! I have a few questions to ask you miss before you can see him! I need you to cooperate with us so we can help you." he said to me calmly.

"Fine! What do you want to know?!" I asked getting annoyed.

"Well first of all I'm going to need you to tell me what happened to you and him." he said looking at my condition.

"Look, it doesn't matter what happened to me. What you need to know is that somebody just ran him over with a car that was suppose to hit me but he just jumped in front of me before I could get hit, now please tell me if he's going to be okay." I said softly.

"We don't know. We're just going to take him to the hospital right now. Don't worry about it miss." he said.

"I need to come with him!" I said to him. I didn't want to leave him alone. After everything he's done for me I couldn't just let him go alone.

"You do need to come with us, you have injuries all over your body so come with me right now, we need to get you checked out." he said pulling me to his car.

"No! I don't need to! I need to be with Austin!" I shouted crying all over again.

"I promise you that he will be fine, just come with us! Please." he asked pleadingly.

I started to get in the car and looked back to Austin who was now in the trunk and he looked worse than he did than what he looked like when he was on the ground so I got out the car and started running to the truck and got in the car and closed the door as the police officer was trying to get to me to put me back in his car. I needed to be with Austin, I wasn't just going to let him go.

"Austin! Please say something!" I said crying harder coming up to him laying there in the truck. He still didn't say anything and I started to worry.

"Is he going to be okay?!" I asked the ambulance guy who was now checking Austin to make sure he was still breathing.

"He's going to be okay if we get him to a hospital quickly. But we need you to get checked out too." he said.

"No! I'm staying with him!" I yelled at him.

I was getting tired of people telling me I had to leave him cause no matter what they try to do I wasn't going to leave him anywhere. Suddenly feeling the pain from the damage Cassidy left on me, I started feeling dizzy again and suddenly fell back in the truck but the next thing I know, everything went black.

Austin's P.O.V.

I am officially dead. I know I am. I can feel that I am. Everything is dark and I don't know what's happening. The last thing I remembered was me sitting outside the school talking to my new girlfriend that I don't really want to date, Kira and suddenly as soon as she leaves I was thinking over to myself about what happen last night and in the music room with me and Ally.

They were the best moments I ever experienced in my entire life. Kissing Ally now is way better than doing it to her when we were 10 years old. But as soon as I thought I sat back against the brick wall of the school building thinking of how I was going to control myself from Ally since she wants to be friends. I know, I hate the friend card to but if that what it takes to patch things up with her I'm willing to do it. Soon though, I saw someone running out of the school building and the second I saw the back of them I knew who it was but for some reason I felt like something was wrong with her.

I didn't think anything of it until I saw her falling on the ground coughing for air. I wanted to know what was wrong with her so I did what I normally did and ran up to her behind to call her name but as soon as I did that she started running again.

I tell you this now, just because she's small doesn't mean she can't run really quick.

I tried to catch up with her and eventually I did and I turned her around to see what the problem was and what I then saw was so horrible that I wanted to hit something and cry my eyes out.

She was beaten up really bad and I wanted to know who did that to her. She looked in so much pain that I felt bad for her and I wanted to push whoever put all those scratches and bruises on her body off a cliff so she would never have to see them ever again. I wanted to cry so bad knowing that if I was there wherever she was, I could of stopped all of this.

But then she started talking about how she couldn't be seen with me right now because it was too dangerous and I didn't know what she was talking about considering there was no one around us so it was safe for us to speak to each other.

But before I could get an answer she started running off again and I wasn't going to let her go again without telling me who hurt her so I started chasing after her but then I froze as soon as I heard a honking noise from the street she had just ran into and when I brought my attention to what it was I saw a car speeding down the road heading toward her and I knew what I had to do then. I couldn't let her die,

I loved her too much for that to happen.

Yes, I am admitting it! I, Austin Monica Moon has fallen in love with Ally Dawson and I don't plan on changing my mind.

I first realized that I couldn't live without her last night after she told me she was going on a date with that Dallas jerk. I hated him, he was a player and it bothered me so much that she was going somewhere with him that it made my body get filled with anger the rest of the night. But I wasn't sure I was in love with her until I saw her crying and running away because she saw me kissing Kira. That was when I realized I needed her to be in my life or I couldn't be happy with myself. But who cares if I love her, she doesn't love me so I'm just going to keep it to myself for as long as I can.

Seeing that car so close to hitting Ally I couldn't take it anymore and I wasn't going to let her get hurt even more than she already was so I did the first thing that came to mind, I ran in the street and pushed her off the road and the next thing I knew everything was a blur.

Now I'm laying here, probably dead. But I couldn't be dead because I'm thinking to myself right now. So what am I? And more importantly where am I?

I tried to tune everything out so I can hear what was happening. I can hear beeping noises close to me and people walking around in hallways but that could be anywhere.

I started to open up my eyes a little bit to see where I could possibly be and I saw that I was in a bed, not my bed but a very uncomfortable bed and I also didn't have my clothes that I put on this morning but a hospital uniform. After seeing that I knew that I was in the hospital. I quickly sat up wondering where's Ally and what happened to her! I needed to know what happened to her or I will never be able to be happy ever again.

Just then a doctor came in with a clipboard in his hand smiling at me like everything was okay, which was a lie because if something happened to Ally I will go stalk that person in that car and hurt them.

"Ah! Mr. Moon, you're finally awake!" the doctor said looking at me smiling.

"Yeah, um... how did I get in here?" I asked him.

"Oh, well a lovely young lady called the police and the ambulance the minute that car hit you. She thought you weren't going to make it so she looked devastated and insisted on coming with you, but don't worry you're going to be okay. You just have a minor concussion." he assured me.

"Yeah, where is Ally?" I asked getting frustrated.

I didn't care how I was, I felt pain but Ally was far more important than me.

"Wow, you guys are perfect for each other. She acted the same way you are just a while ago asking how you were." he said chuckling.

I was now getting pissed that he wasn't answering my question, wow Ally must feel like this when she keeps asking why I'm trying to be nice to her now. But in all fairness she hasn't answered any of my questions either. But that's the thing, me and Ally can be stubborn and not answer each other but this guy was just getting on my nerves.

"Look, I really need to see her so can you please tell me where she is?!" I asked getting angry.

"Relax Mr. Moon, she's fine. She's been admitted into the room next to you. We figured you guys wanted your rooms to be close to each other but since both of you blacked out we couldn't really get your opinions." he said calmly coming up to me fixing my wires that were stuck to me.

"What do you mean she blacked out?" I asked curiously.

"Well when she was trying to make sure you were okay, the condition she was in probably took affect on her and made her unconscious." he explained. I immediately panicked and started to get out of bed.

"I have to go see her!" I said before the doctor steps right in front of me.

"That's not advised Austin, we need you to answer some questions. And you have to rest so you can heal properly." he said pushing me back in the bed.

If I could, I would have pushed passed him really quick and ran into her room to see the girl I just risked my life for. But I didn't have the energy because my head and body was hurting me so I didn't try to fight with him so I just laid back into my bed and turned my head over so I wouldn't see him or anybody that walked in that door.

"I'm not talking to anyone or answering any questions until I see Ally." I said sounding like a brat.

But I didn't care, I needed to see her. I needed to see if she was okay.

"But we need you-" he started to say.

"Just go please! I can't heal if I have people like you in here bugging me about crap." I said bitterly.

"Very well." he said and walked out of the door.

I sighed and turned around and felt so empty inside me. I would be so much happier right now if she was right next to me. But I know that would never happen, one could dream though right?

Just as I was about to close my eyes and drift into sleep my door opened a little bit but I didn't care who it was so I turned around in the opposite direction about to ignore them until they said something.

"Austin?" the voice said weakly. I knew automatically who it was and my face lit up...Ally.

I shot up and turned around to face her and saw her beautiful face that was soft, sweet, and just gorgeous. I loved hearing her voice, it made me smile on the inside every time I heard it.

The only bad thing that was on her was all her bruises that she had on her face and arms. She then smiled at me and started to cry and ran up to me and hugged me tightly as did I.

"Ally! I was so worried about you! Don't you ever scare me like that ever again!" I said into her hair.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for everything, I didn't mean to hurt you this much." she said crying into my chest. I loved every minute of this moment but hated the thought of her crying.

"It's not your fault, you didn't do anything. But how did you get in here, they wouldn't let me see you." I assured her as I gestured her to come sit next to me on the bed.

"I snuck out without them knowing, I couldn't last another minute not seeing if you were okay." she replied.

She then took the hint and climbed onto my bed and curled up next to me as we both laid there facing each other, just me and her. The way it should always be.

"Thank you Austin, for doing that. You didn't have to, I still can't believe you actually did." she said smiling at me.

"I know I didn't have to. But I wanted to. I told you before...even when you least expect it, I'll protect you." I said softly pulling a strand of her hair behind her ear to see more of her perfect face.

She then smiled at me and curled up even closer to me and I wrapped my arms around her small body and my head on her forehead and just like that we both fell asleep right there and at that moment everything was perfect.

* * *

**There is your chapter 11! I know it was kinda short, but I just wanted to write a chapter that was about how they would help and protect each other.**

**I hope you liked it!**

Author's Notes:

queenc1- **Don't worry, he's fine and thanks for reviewing! :D **Frenchie12- **haha I'm so happy you're that into the story and I would totally do the same thing too**. lovearfirstsight1432-** Don't worry, they're okay and thanks for reading! **itzelbonilla- **Thanks for making such awesome reviews**. CabbieLoverSA22- **Thanks and I don't like her either and he will be okay. **AusllyGirlLover- **Your reviews always brighten my day! You always give me amazing compliments which are awesome because I am self conscience of my writing sometimes but thank you! And I'm kinda happy that this story sometimes relates back to you and yes I did see the promo and I literally cried at it! haha The part when they leaned in was my favorite and I love every minute of that entire thing! **candycane9780- **Thank you so much for calling me an awesome writer and thanks for loving it! **xRainibowNinjax- **It makes perfect sense and thanks for reviewing and I love how you've been reviewing almost every chapter, much appreciated. **jamesmaslow4evz- **Don't worry, he's okay but thanks for reviewing! :D **brickbreaker- **He's fine and it will but we have to get there first. This chapter just means we're like 3 chapters away from Auslly. **CupcakeArt- **Don't worry, he's fine but thanks for reviewing though! :D**

**I hope you're all excited for Campers and Complications because I just know it's going to be one of my favorite episodes of the season, next to Chapter and Choices when they finally kiss and Couples and Careers when they go on a date! lol**

**Please Review!**

**See ya! ;)**


	12. Chapter 12: Messages to Ally

**Welcome back my fellow readers! I'm glad most of you like the last chapter, so here is another one! :)**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally :(**

Ally's P.O.V.

After a few of being in the hospital since the accident that happened in school. I was admitted out and I was free to go home today, but Austin had to stay there for one more day so the doctors could make sure that his minor concussion was really not that bad. But before I left his room I told him that I would visit him any chance I would get just to see his face.

So here I am, waiting for Trish to come pick me up since she convinced her older sister yesterday to pick us up so we could both go to see how Austin is doing today but suddenly my phone beeped off saying I had one new message from an unknown caller. I didn't think anything of it, so I just opened up the message and started to read what it said.

_ "Don't go to the hospital today! If you do, let's just say you're going to wish you never had eventually!"_

I started to get worried on who it might be that sent that message to me. How did this person even get my number?! Soon, I started to get scared about what they meant by me I would never wish I would have gone to the hospital to see the guy you wouldn't even be there in first place if it wasn't for me.

Then the doorbell rang and I shot up from my bed and put some wedges on and ran downstairs to get the door. I soon felt scared that if I opened it up it would be the person whoever left me this message trying to kill me but when I opened it up I quickly relaxed when I saw Trish standing there.

"Hey Ally, how are you feeling today?" she asked coming inside and closing the front door.

"I'm okay, could be better." I told her.

She then gave me a serious expression on her face and looked at me all worried.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

_She is way to good at figuring me out!_

"Nothing, just tired a little." I lied to her. I hope she couldn't see that I was lying.

"I know you're lying Ally, but don't worry about it. We need to discuss who beat you up a couple of days ago." She said.

"No we don't. Can we please not talk about this?" I asked her.

"That's what you said the last time. Ally, I'm your best friend you're gonna have to start telling me things I need to know." She said sternly.

"I know, it's just that if I tell you the person that did this to me would hurt me even more than they have already." I confessed to her.

"They wouldn't if you told me who it was. I can handle them." She said to me.

"Trust me, believe or not they're way more powerful than you are and I don't want to see you get hurt just like me." I said to her understandingly.

"Fine, you win this time! But the next time, you better tell me everything! Got it?" she said firmly.

I smiled and hugged her. "Got it."

"Great! Now let's go see Austin! I heard he's been asking for you all day." She said as we start to walk out my house.

"Really?" I asked her smiling.

"Yeah! Dez has been texting me all day about how Austin keeps asking the nurse and the doctors if you came there yet." She explained smiling back at me.

"How did you get Dez's number anyway?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her confusingly.

"We have to continue to work on that stupid Get to Know Your Partner project that due by Monday. I know, the horrible thought of me and Dez in the same room is just terrifying." she told me getting into the back seat of the car along with me.

I could see Trish's sister listening to music in her ear looking like she didn't want to do this favor for us but knowing Trish she probably bribed her into doing it. But it didn't dawn to me what she just said about the Chemistry project me and Austin were suppose to do a couple of days but didn't get around to it cause of everything that's happened.

"Oh shout! I forgot all about that project! I have to finish it with Austin." I told her looking stressed.

"Calm down, you'll have plenty of time to work on it with him tonight. He getting discharged today when we go see him." She told me smiling.

I sighed in relief and smiled back at her. But before I knew it we were already at the hospital and I jumped out of the car really fast and ran into the building not waiting for Trish to catch up with me. I needed to see the guy I find myself falling for and I wasn't going to waste another minute.

"Ally, slow down!" I heard her say far behind me.

But I didn't stop until I came to his door and opened it to meet his perfect face light up and smile when he turns around to look at me.

"Ally! You came!" He said excitedly.

I ran up to him and hugged him tightly feeling the happiest that I felt in a year.

"Of course I came! I couldn't let you down." I said into his chest that was warm and hard and the butterflies instantly returned inside my stomach.

I've gotten use to that happening though because being the girl I am, having a crush on the hottest guy in school who is now my best friend makes you feels this way.

"Awww!" someone voice said in the background. We both pulled apart blushing and looking nervous and brought our attention to Dez who was looking at us.

"Dez, are you watching us?" Austin asked chuckling.

"What? Oh no, I said "aww" because I never noticed how adorable that get well soon teddy bear was that's behind you." He explained to us.

We both looked behind us and saw the bear he was talking about and I picked up wondering who gave it to him.

"Who gave this to you anyway?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, the nurse said Cassidy came in here yesterday and gave it to me while I was sleeping." He said calmly.

I immediately froze and felt scared that she was here, she knew what room he was in so if she wanted to come and visit him right now and saw me, she would have killed me. And knowing her, she would enjoy doing that.

"H-h-how did she know where you were at?" I asked nervously.

"I have no idea. But it's nice that she gave it to me right? Maybe she is kinda changing." he asked smiling.

If he only knew half of the reason he was in here was because of her he wouldn't be happy she gave him anyway. I knew I wasn't.

"Yeah, right." I lied looking down at the floor trying to avoid eye contact with him.

Just then, Trish comes running in glaring at me out of breath.

"When I say slow down, I mean slow down." She said sternly to me.

"Sorry! I guess I was just a little too excited to see my best friend." I said apologetically.

"You're forgiven, just don't let it happen again." She said.

"Oh Dez, you're still here I'm shocked they let you in the first place. I'm almost sure they don't let pets in the hospital." Trish said looking at him.

"Then how did you get in then?" He fired back smiling evilly at her.

Just as usual they started fighting over who-knows-what but soon the doctor comes in and looks at all of us and then at me.

"Ally Dawson?" He said. We all looked at him to see what he had to say. "Someone is here looking for you, just to let you know."

"Okay, thanks I guess." I said confused. Who would be here at a time like this?

"I'll be back okay!" I told Austin who looked a little sad that I was leaving for a bit.

"Fine, but hurry back. And don't forget when I get out of here today we have to our project at your palace. Sounds good?" he asked.

I smiled at him and nodded then left the room to see someone in the waiting room area. Who it was shocked me and I didn't know what to do.

"Dallas? What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Oh hey Ally! I heard that you were in the hospital so I wanted to come and see you." He said smiling at me.

I couldn't help but to realize that his smile was still amazing but it didn't make me feel happy like it did before.

"Well thanks for checking on me, but I was discharged a few days ago so I'm fine." I said to him nicely.

I thought Austin and Trish told me that he was a player and usually leaves the girls he goes on dates with really quick. But for some reason he was here standing right in front of me checking on me.

"Awesome! I was hoping you would be available so I could see give our first date another chance if that's okay? I didn't like the way it ended and I'm sorry." He said.

I couldn't believe what I was just hearing. Any other day he would asked me, I would have instantly said yes but right now I didn't want to. I had a new crush now, and the odds of him asking me on a date are like a bazillion to one, plus he has a girlfriend so why can't I have a boyfriend? I could probably make Austin jealous if I did, but that will never happen because he's him but a girl can only dream. So I just did the only logical thing I could think of.

"Sure! I would like that!"

"Great! I'll pick you up tomorrow and we'll go to a movie or something!" He continued smiling at me.

"Okay! Sounds good!" I said, but didn't really mean.

"Well, I have to go now. But see you tomorrow night though." He said.

And with that, he walked out of the waiting area and out the building. Knowing how Austin hated Dallas for some reason was troubling me on how was I suppose to tell him if he asked me what I was doing tomorrow. But I'll tell somehow when he comes over tonight, I just know it's not going to be easy though.

Austin's P.O.V.

As I was waiting for Ally to get back from wherever she went Trish and Dez had continued arguing about something out of nothing. But as soon as Trish got the last word in her conversation she turned her head looking at me as I was eyeing the door and the windows waiting for Ally to return.

From the corner of my eye I could see her smirking at me and coming up to me by my side.

"Looking for someone?" She asked me.

I quickly turned around and looked at her trying to cover up what I was really doing.

"Pftss...no! What could I possibly be doing?" I asked her rubbing my neck nervously.

"Oh don't play that I'm not doing nothing crap on me. I know you have a crush on Ally, and don't try to deny it!" She said.

My eyes widen and I felt the room get heated up really fast.

"Whattt?! That's crazy...uh why would I have a crush on-" I started to say.

"There goes Ally right now coming through the door!" She said excitedly.

I let out a huge grin and my face lit up to see if Ally really was coming through the door and spanned my head and body around the other way in the direction of the door.

"Where?! Where is she?" I asked hopefully.

My face suddenly fell down quickly when I saw no one coming in the door. Then from behind me I could hear Trish and Dez laughing at me hysterically. I then felt my cheeks start to burn and I became embarrassed but turned around to Trish glaring at her.

"Man, you got it bad!" Trish said still laughing at me.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" I said feeling my face getting hotter.

"Austin, if you have a crush on Ally you can tell me! I won't tell anyone." she said.

"Are you sure?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Of course! I haven't told anybody about your secret partnership. You can trust me." she told me.

"Okay fine! I have a crush on your best friend! But don't tell anyone okay?!" I asked her looking back at the door to make sure Ally didn't come in at that time.

"I knew it! You can't fool me!" she said smirking.

I laughed at her. Even though she was loud and sarcastic a lot she sure knew how to figure people out without them even telling her.

Just then Ally came back in the room smiling at us like something big has happened to her. I didn't know why, but something made me wonder where had gone to.

"Hey! Where took you so long?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing, just someone that wanted me to answer some questions." she replied.

I knew that wasn't the full story by the way she was looking at me when she said it. I was going to get to the bottom of who was here talking to her. But at the moment, I just brushed it off realizing I was coming to her house tonight. So I'll just ask her then, hopefully it might be something good.

Ally's P.O.V.

After Austin got out of the hospital he quickly went home and started ready to come over here. Since my Dad was still out of town I owned the whole house to myself. Hopefully, when Austin comes I can tell him the news about me going on another date with Dallas without letting him get angry but who knows anymore with him, anything is possible. He could hate me forever and quit being my best friend and my music partner which would slim my chances with him even further than they already are. Or he could get jealous about the whole situation and decides to date me instead of that Kira girl. But just because I want that to happen doesn't mean it was going to work.

Just then my phone beeped off for the second time today and knowing what the other message said I was hesitant to look at what it was. I finally decided after waiting 4 minutes to open it up and read what it was but soon relaxed when I saw it was just only Trish texting me.

**Hey Ally! Don't forget to text me everything that happens after Austin leaves tonight! That is...if he leaves! ;)**

I started to blush at what she meant by that message. There was no way I was going to do anything like that with him...at least not now. One, because he doesn't even like me like that and Two, he has a girlfriend and if we did do that that would consider me as a cheater and Ally Dawson doesn't cheat at anything or on anyone.

_Of course he's going to leave, we're not going to do anything like that so calm yourself! :)_

**Whatever you say Ally-gator! Gotta go now, text you in a bit!**

I suddenly closed my phone up and jumped up from my bed when I finally heard the doorbell ring. I knew who it was, and I would be lying if I said that I wasn't looking forward to this time with Austin all day long. Now it's finally here, it would just be me and Austin. No Cassidy. No Dallas. And no students.

When I finally reached the door I opened it up slowly to see Austin standing there wearing a red and gray stripe shirt and black skinny jeans looking as perfect as he wanted to be. I swear, if he didn't gave a girlfriend I would kiss him right here at this moment. But of course I couldn't do that because the world hates to see Ally Dawson happy.

"Hey Ally! I know I'm a little early, I just couldn't wait to see you." he said shyly with his hands in his pockets.

I started to blush and smiled at his comment and loved how adorable he looked at the time. I was also surprised that he actually came on time. Knowing him he was the guy who was late to everything, including lunch.

"Oh, well that's okay. The sooner we could get this project done, the better." I said not realizing how I said it.

I instantly saw a little bit of hurt in his eyes and face and felt bad.

"No,no,no! I didn't mean it like I want to get it finished early because I didn't want to spend any more time with you because don't get me wrong I do want to spend more time with you, but then again why would you even want to spend time with me but not because you still hate me but because you have better things to do I bet..." I rambled on nervously.

_Get it together Ally! He probably thinks that you're crazy now!_

"It's okay, I understand now what you meant." he said laughing a little and smiling at me.

I immediately start to feel chills all over my body seeing his famous amazing smile that I gotten use to seeing. I know, amazing how one smile does wonders to you.

"Are you going to invite me in or-" he started to ask raising his eyebrows at me.

"Oh yes! Come on in!" I said.

I then grabbed him inside the house nervously and a little too hard and shutting the door behind me.

Wow, I am a nervous wreck.

"Okay, look like someones a little bit nervous about something." he said eyeing me up and down curiously.

"Nervous? That's crazy, why would I be nervous-" I started to say until he starts coming forward to me backing me up against the front door.

"Are you sure you're not nervous about anything?" he said huskily.

He kept getting closer and closer to me that our faces were inched apart from each other and I could hear his steady breathing while he stares at me and locks me into the front door by putting his arms against the door.

God, why does he have to be so attractive right now?!

I could feel me gasping a little under my breath at how close he was. I was so ready to just give him the best kiss of his life but remembered the real reason why he was here.

"Um...actually I was just nervous about how much time we don't have to get this project done." I said with a crack in my voice.

I then ducked my head under his arms and came out of the little corner he had made for me and then turing my head to face him to regain my attention back to him. He then smirked and put his hands down and turned to me.

"Let's get started, shall we?!" I said laughing nervously while grabbing his hand and pulling upstairs to my room.

"I guess." he said sighing. Why was he sighing? What is his problem?

I was doing my best to ignore the shivers I got from touching his hand but it was just so hard to.

As we finally got to my room I closed the door and sat on my bed and opened up my Chemistry book and the sheet of paper with the questions on it trying to focus on my work. But I started to have a hard time doing that when I feel my bed getting lower and someone breathing very close next to me only to look up to see Austin sitting on the bed really close to me that our shoulders were touching. I instantly felt the room getting hotter by the minute.

"So, what's the next question we need to ask each other?" he asked casually.

"Um..uh...the next question we need to ask is..." I nervously stuttered trying to concentrate on the assignment and not how extremely close my hot new best friend is to me.

"Hey Ally? Not to be mean or anything but in order for you to know the question you have to look at the paper." he informed me.

"Thanks, like I didn't know." I said sarcastically regaining somewhat confidence back.

I tried to tune him out by looking at the paper that was sitting on my lap on top of my book but the warmth of his breath on the side of my neck felt amazing.

"Um...the next question saids to ask your partner what's your biggest secret?" I said.

I hated this question. It meant that for the first time in a year I was going to tell someone that my mom isn't hardly here with me and then they'll feel sorry for me like everyone else who I told does. I didn't want that to happen. But the worse part is I was going to have to tell Austin, I wonder how he would feel about me then.

"Uh...why don't you go first?" I asked nervously.

"Okay fine." he said looking at confused.

His face suddenly softens and he starts smiling and looking down on his lap.

"It happened 8 years ago, when I went to a picnic for my school I did something so crazy that sometimes I can't believe I actually did it." he started to say.

I was now interested into what happened 8 years go that made him so happy.

"What did you do?" I asked him curiously.

"It depends on who wants to know." he said smirking at me.

"Obviously I do!" I said getting agitated but more attracted to him.

"Okay, well I met two friends and we started playing truth or dare and so one of them dared me to go somewhere private and kiss a girl for at least 10 seconds, after I did that she is all I ever think about now." he said smiling.

For some reason I felt like I knew what he was talking about but at the same time I didn't. I was just angry now that he kissed a girl and now is practically in love with her still after 8 years. I wanted to be that girl so much, but knowing no guy would ever have a crush on me for so long, I knew that it wasn't.

"Wow, that's something." was all I could say without sounding too jealous.

"Yeah it is!" he said laughing at how shocked I was. "Now it's your turn." he then said.

I became nervous once again which I've been doing a lot lately when I'm around him.

"Um...well do you promise not to tell anyone?" I asked looking deeply into his eyes.

"Of course you can, you can always trust me Ally. Don't ever forget it." he said softly looking back into my eyes.

"Okay well here it is... my mom left me and my Dad to go on a business trip in Africa a year ago. She calls every once and a while and video chats with me but sometimes I miss her a lot of the time. I sometimes feel like I'm growing up without a mother to be there for me..." I trailed off trying to hold back some of my tears but I could feel them coming out of my eyes. "Even sometimes when I'm feeling down or need someone to comfort me. Sure I have my Dad, but he hardly knows how to take care of me so I usually do all the cooking, cleaning, and everything else." I finished.

I then looked up to Austin who was now looking at me intently and was giving me a sad expression. He then pulled me into a hug and I could feel his warm chest against my face. He wraps his strong arms around me and I wrapped my arms around him and started crying into his chest.

"It's okay Ally." he said softly whispering to me in my ear.

I instantly felt chills all over my body about how close he was to me. I eventually ran out of tears and lifted my head up to look at him into his eyes and he did the same. We both stare at each other for what felt like 3 minutes and I started to see him lean into me and I started to do the same until that little voice in my head.

_He has a girlfriend and he loves somebody else! He's probably doing this cause he feels sorry for you. Stop while you still can!_

I quickly listened to my voice in my head and push his hands away from me and pull away from him pushing my way off the bed and jumping up on the floor to look at him.

I could see the confusion on his face but then he realizes what he was doing so he softens up as he looks at me apologetically.

"Ally, I didn't mean to! I shouldn't have tried to almost do that I'm sorry it's just that-" he begged sitting up on the bed.

"Don't be. You were sorry for me and nothing happened so we should be okay." I said trying to reason with him trying to catch my breath.

"Ally I wasn't sorry for you!" he said a little hurt.

"Of course you were! They all are whenever I tell someone that! So just so me a favor and just leave before you feel sorry for me again!" I said now crying and turning around away from him.

I loved what was going to happen but I knew the reason why it was about to. It was exactly why I didn't want to tell him about my mom. He didn't try to kiss me because he wanted to, he did it because he felt sorry for the loser girl who hardly has a mother in her life that gets bullied in school.

I starting crying harder looking down at the ground feeling empty inside until I feel Austin come up behind me and wrap his arms around hugging me while facing my back.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have tried to kiss you at this moment, it was wrong and I'm really sorry. Please don't cry." he said pleadingly.

I knew he was telling the truth. Maybe I overreacted too much because it's been a while since I told anyone something that deep about me. I wiped the tears on my eyes and turned around to face and hug him and he quickly hugs me back.

"I'm sorry too, I overreacted for nothing." I said.

"Stop blaming yourself for everything. As far as I'm concern you haven't done anything wrong to anybody. It was all my fault." he said kindly.

I soon smiled into his chest loving how he thinks I'm the most harmless person then pulls away from me and looks at me into my eyes.

"Um...I'm going to go downstairs and get something to drink. Do you want anything?" Austin asked breaking our eye contact.

"Uh, don't worry about it I'll get it. You're technically the guest." I said chuckling as I was about to go downstairs but he pulls me back.

"I know, but I want to do something for you after what I just did. So I'm going to get it okay?" he said.

He then lets go of my hand and heads out of my room and downstairs into the kitchen.

Suddenly my phone buzzed off meaning that I had a new text message. I looked at my alarm clock to see it read 11:15pm. Who could be texting me this late at night?

I opened up the new message thinking it might be Trish but I saw the unfamiliar number from earlier today. I tensed up and became scared out of my mind but as I read what it said I couldn't believe my eyes.

_"You didn't listen to my orders earlier today! You better be lucky Austin saved you a couple of days ago, if he didn't my car would have **hit** you. He's not always going to be there for you. Now will he?"_

And just then I dropped my phone in shocked. I now realized that the car that was coming my way in the street wasn't going to accidentally hit me, they were going to intentionally going to hurt me. I immediately broke down in fear as I fell down on my knees crying tears of fear. Whoever wanted to run me over with a car wanted me to gone for good and I knew that as much as Austin would try to protect me, he couldn't always be there.

Austin then comes back into my room and sees me on the floor crying. His eyes widen and he runs over on the floor to me and wraps his arms over my small body as I cry into his chest once again.

"Ally, what's wrong? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

I couldn't speak because I was in too much of shock. So I did the only thing I could do at the moment and gave him my phone and let him see the message I just read.

"Oh my god! Ally, you gotta talk to me! Do you know who might of sent you this message?" he asked terrified.

I simply just shook my head and started to cry harder. He then pulled me closer to him and hugged me tightly.

"Don't worry Ally everything is going to be okay. I won't let anyone come near you or hurt you. I promise you that." he said looking at me in the eyes.

I could have sworn I saw tears form into his eyes but I couldn't be sure because my vision was blurry from all the crying I was doing. I knew he didn't mean what he said. I knew he knew that even if he wanted to not let anyone hurt me it was going to happen anyway.

"You should go home now and get some rest." I whispered finally having the courage to talk.

"No! I'm not leaving you alone, I'm staying here with you." he said sternly.

"It's not safe for you to...whoever sent me this message watches me and knows what I'm doing. That's how they knew that I went to go visit you in the hospital today." I told him.

"They sent you another message earlier?! How come you didn't tell me?!" he said angrily.

"I didn't want to worry you or cause you anymore trouble than I already have." I said weakly.

"Ally how many times do I have to tell you, you haven't done anything wrong." he said.

"I know I have, if I hadn't been outside that day you would of never gotten hit by that car!" I yelled getting out of his grip and standing up.

I then ran to my bed and laid my face down on my pillow but soon felt Austin lay right next to me and wrapped his arms around me again and scooted really close to me.

"It's never your fault Ally. You're going to be okay, I just know it. I won't let anyone hurt you." he whispered in my ear.

My body tensed up from the warmness of his body heat onto mine. I then slowly turned around and faced him.

"I know you won't. I trust you." I simply said.

I needed someone to comfort me and he was the closet person I could find to do that. We both looked at each other in the eyes and smiled at one another. And seeing his smile made me feel relaxed at the moment. So relaxed that I closed my eyes and fell asleep right in his arms once again.

* * *

**And that concludes the story, no I'm just kidding! haha**

Author's Notes:

jamesmaslow4evz- **I told you he would be and thank you! I'm happy you're loving the story. **Frenchie**-Haha oh she will, trust me. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :D** queenc1-** I'm happy you liked the end, I personally loved it too. **CupcakeArt- **Yep! You are right! We are now 2 chapters away so Yay! I hope you love Campers and Complications because I know I will, it literally made me scream and freak out when I watched the promos and clips. ** lakayla98- **Yes she is but don't worry, she'll get what she deserves and thank you so much for reviewing! :)** CabbieLoverSA22- **Normally I would give spoilers away but I love that you're guessing who was the person in the car. But she will get what's coming to her and thanks for reading! **xRainbowNinjax- **Oh no, you haven't been slow you've been good and thanks for loving it so much! **Bbchedwjhcjdb- **Oh wow thank you so much! And welcome to Fanfictions, I hope you'll have a fun time reading stories and everything. Trust me, when you read at least 1 really good one you'll just cry at how perfect it is! haha** brickbreaker- **You. Are. Awesome. I just love your review thank you so much for thinking I'm such an awesome writer and really talented! And trust me, I want someone to say those words to me too. lol **Kayla- **Thank you! Thanks for reading it! :D **AusllyGirlLover- **Haha don't worry, they'll realize it soon and I hope you enjoy Campers and Complications too, I already know it's going to be just perfect and everything I imagined it would be! And thank you so much I'm glad it's the best and I try to post it up weekly because I love writing so much that there is never a minute where I'm not writing a new story or new plot or something like that so thanks for being so amazing! **

**Wow, that was a long one! So Please Review or Favorite or even Follow! :D**


	13. Chapter 13: Surprises

**Thanks for all the reviews and I am so sorry it's a little late with updating, I was starting to have writer's block again but then I watched a few episodes and got inspired!**

**So I will now give you Chapter 13!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally unfortunately.**

Austin's P.O.V.

After Ally fell asleep on her bed in my arms I couldn't help but watch her. She looked so peaceful and relaxed and just gorgeous. She didn't have a care in the world, after all that's happen to her she looks more calm when she sleeps than when she's up.

I know what you're probably thinking. Trying to kiss her earlier at a time like that was wrong but I couldn't help myself. But I wasn't doing that because I felt sorry for her and her mom but I did it because she looked like she needed to know someone loves her and I was trying to express how much I do. But of course, she had to take it the wrong way and ruin the moment once again.

Time like this makes me wish that I could tell her everything I feel toward her. It makes me want to end everything with a girl I didn't want to date and go to Ally, but no I have to be the sensitive guy and not want to hurt anybody's feelings plus why would I even end something with someone else if she only wants to be friends with me anyway.

I hate that she didn't feel the same way as I do about her toward me but it's not like I can make people fall in love with me just because I want them to, that's not how life works.

I hated to see that she was so scared because of those evil text messages someone keeps sending her. I want to be there to protect her from anything and anyone all the time but me and her both know that I will not always be there, even if I wanted to. But I promised to myself I'm going to try my best and my best starts right now with staying over the night with her so she doesn't feel scared keeping an eye on her. Of course that didn't work out because a few minutes after she went asleep, I did the same.

Toward the middle of my sleep though I could hear thundering and lighting and rain beating down each window in her room so loud that I quickly woke up from my sleep and sat up and looked around the walls and her room. But something didn't feel right. I felt empty so I turned to see if Ally was in bed and to my shock she wasn't next to me like she was a few hours ago. She was right here and now she's gone!

As soon as I saw that a lot of possibilities came to my head on where she could be and what could happen to her and I promised I would protect her.

"Ally?" I asked but no one answered.

I quickly got up from the bed and ran out of her room and downstairs really quickly about to leave the house to see if she went somewhere. When I finally reached the living room I looked around and she was nowhere to be found. I started to get worried and scared at the same time until I ran in the kitchen and right there I saw her with her back turned facing the counter seeing her pour herself a glass of water.

"Allyson Marie Dawson! What are you doing up by yourself at like 3 o'clock in the morning?!" I yelled firmly.

She instantly turned around and looked at me and put the glass down on the counter.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to wake you, I just couldn't go to sleep so I came down here to get something to drink." she said softly.

I sighed in relief and ran up to her to hug her in the tightest hug I have ever given her or anyone for that matter and she hugged me back. I didn't care if it looked the wrong way, I was just happy that nothing bad had happen to her.

"You didn't wake me, but you still should of told me you were getting up." I said still hugging her.

"I didn't want you to worry like you're doing now." she said.

"Ally, I'm always going to be worried about you but that's okay I'm use to it now." I replied to her.

She then pulled me out of the hug and looked at me smiling. I swear, every time I see that smile I just fall in love with her all over again. Just then, a loud banging came from outside which I knew it was the thunder and lighting from the rain she jumps up and hugs me again tightly with her face on my chest again. I could feel myself shiver because she was so close to me. I instantly knew by the way her face looked and how she was holding on to me, she was afraid of the thunder and lighting.

"Oh! I see why you couldn't sleep. You're afraid of the thunder and lighting aren't you?" I asked her softly.

She then nodded and looked up at me and I could see the fear she had in her eyes, it wasn't as scary as the way her eyes were when she was those text messages but it was still horrible to see her this scared.

"Yeah, you must think it's so stupid don't you?" she asked me shyly.

"Of course not! I would never think of anything you say as stupid." I said truthfully.

"Thanks Austin." she said quietly.

We then starred at each other's eyes and I could see her face relax as she was in my arms looking up at me since she was so small and I'm tall. She looked so adorable and beautiful which is one thing that made me fall for her even more. She would look so perfect without trying but yet she was so insecure of herself for no reason. I wanted to kiss her right now, I couldn't help myself I know I would regret doing this after but it's just the perfect moment. She wouldn't think anything of it anyway since she's scared and needed someone to comfort her.

_Don't do it, she's gonna yell at you. Don't do it Moon!_

For some reason, I couldn't listen to that voice that was ringing in my head. It wasn't because I didn't want to but I had to. Her lips just looked so perfect that they were mocking me. I started leaning into her hoping she wouldn't pull away but surprisingly she started leaning into me too still starring deeply into my eyes.

Our lips were about to be in contact with each other until she heard a really loud bang from the thunder and lighting and jumped up and buried her face into my shoulder whimpering and holding onto me tighter than before.

I couldn't stand seeing her gorgeous face look so scared. I just wanted to go outside and make all the thunder and lighting stop so she would be happy again. But I knew I couldn't do that.

"It's going to be okay. Come on, I promise once you go back to bed you won't hear a thing." I said whispering into her ear.

I could tell that she was shivering now but I didn't know why so I didn't take a thought to it. Just then, both of her hands were holding onto my neck and her face was still in my shoulder holding onto me tight not letting go. I smiled at her actions and started leading her back upstairs.

As soon as I opened the door I looked down to her and could tell she was falling asleep already so I closed the door and made my way toward her bed and laid her down on one side and pulled the covers over her. Seeing her look so peaceful and innocent made my smile grew wider.

I then got on the other side of the bed and wrapped my arms around her once again and smiling into her hair which smelled amazing, it was the scent of strawberry mint that would make any guy go crazy if they ever got this close to her. But I'm hoping no guy will get this close to her if it's not me.

"Austin? Can you please sing to me to help me fall asleep?" she asked as she woke up.

I was about to move my position of where I was considering I didn't know if she wanted me to be this close to her perfect body so I started to pull away.

"Don't move, I kinda like how close we are." she then said.

_What does that suppose to mean?_

"Of course I can. What song do you want me to sing?" I asked her softly.

"Doesn't matter! I just want to hear your voice to help me make sure that everything is going to be okay." she replied.

I then smiled and started singing a song she wrote for me a couple of days ago while I was in the hospital when she thought I wasn't going to make it. I have no idea where she got inspired to write it but it sounded amazing, just like her.

_There's no way I Can Make it Without You,_

_Do it Without You,_

_Be here Without You!_

_It's no fun when you're doing it solo!_

_With you, it's like woah._

_Yeah and I know!_

_I-I-I-I own this dream._

_Cause I-I-I-I got you with me!_

_There's no way I can make it without you,_

_Do it without you,_

_Be here without you! *****_

Ally's P.O.V.

The sun was beating down on my face so hard that I couldn't just go back to sleep. I really want it to since I didn't get much sleep as I would hope for last night. I couldn't go to sleep, my mind kept racing over and over again about those text messages someone was giving me and because of the thunder and lighting that was going on. I hated for Austin to see me so scared and helpless but I couldn't help it. I never liked them, they always scared the crap out of me.

"Ally! Wake up!" a voice said hovering over me.

I didn't want to move. All I wanted was to stay in bed. Especially since it was a Saturday, the weekend was the only days that I could feel safe because I didn't have to deal with Cassidy and her antics or anyone picking on me or beating me up. But of course I had to get up and work my shift at Sonic Boom not to mention I had to spend the whole day finishing me and Austin's Chemistry project. I knew that was going to be hard to do considering every time I was near my taken best friend/crush I would always want to get him out of his pants. So if you're thinking I'm going to have a long day ahead of me, you thought right.

"Ally! Are you awake?" Austin then soon said agin.

I didn't say anything to him. I wasn't trying to be mean and ignore him on purpose, I just didn't feel like taking the time to.

"Wake up, you can't stay in bed all day!" he then said to me.

I still didn't respond to him not caring what he had to say. He then came around to the empty side of the bed and laid down to meet my face.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to kiss you." he whispered teasingly. I could feel him smirking while he said it.

Sure, I wanted that to happen but since I found out just yesterday that he was in love with his first crush from 7 years ago and he had that Kira girl that looked like he was getting serious with. Being the girl I was, I wasn't going to feel like a cheater and do something I was going to regret. And besides, he wouldn't do it anyway.

"You wouldn't dare." I snapped back still not opening my eyes or moving from my position.

"You really think I wouldn't? Don't tempt me Miss Dawson." he said cockily.

"Trust me, I've known you for years you would never even think about doing something like-" I started to say.

Before I could finish my sentence I felt something warm and moist crash against my lips. I felt my heart beat faster by the minute and all those amazing feelings started coming back to me. I tried my very best to not kiss him back cause chances are, he probably wouldn't like that. This was just only an excuse to get me out of bed and he knew it would work. I push myself back from him with so much force that I fell back from the bed and landed on the floor.

"Ow!" I squealed.

I could hear him starting laughing his face off as he came to where I was and saw me still laying on the ground.

"Are you okay?" he asked in between chuckles. I knew he was enjoying every second of this, but at the same time he looked so adorable being so happy.

"I'm going to kill you!" I said playfully.

He then came and held out his hand for him to take it and as soon as I do sparks start spreading all over my body. I got up and tried my best not to blush at the feeling and to make sure he didn't see it.

"You couldn't. You love me too much." He replied arrogantly smirking.

I instantly felt my cheeks getting red and burning.

_How did he know I lov-liked him?!_

"You wish." I said.

'Well you are going to love me since I made us both breakfast downstairs." he said as he pushes me out of my room and downstairs.

"What do you mean you made us-" I started to say.

But before I could ask him what he was talking about he continued to push me down the stairs until we finally got into the kitchen and to my surprise I actually could see a stack of pancakes in the middle of the table along with another plate filled with bacon and the last one was filled with scrambled eggs.

"Told you! What do you think?" he asked me.

"I-I-I-I'm speechless! I can't believe you made all of this for us? Who knew The Austin Moon could cook?!" I said shocked.

I ran over to the table and sat down still looking around and surprised he would do anything like this and instantly started putting some food on the plate and taking one bite into the pancakes.

"Wow! This is amazing! I'm really shocked you did all of this!" I said taking another bite.

"Hey! I can do a lot of things you don't think I can! I'm not always a mean, heartless, stupid, jerk. I do have some type of skills." he said in a jokingly tone feeling hurt.

"Could have fooled me." I said jokingly.

I could see as he sat across from me frowning up.

"Oh relax Moon, I was just joking. And besides, now that I've gotten to know you a little bit better I can see you're smarter than people give you credit for." I said smiling at him.

"I can say the same for you, but I can't because everyone knows you're the smartest person in school." he said smiling back at me.

I started to blush but quickly hid my face behind my hair so he wouldn't see my face.

"You know you're really cute when you do that!" he said noticing what I was doing.

My face became even hotter and I became to smile.

"Uh...thanks." I said.

"You're welcome! Are you ready to go?" he then asked.

"Look Austin, it's nice already that you did this and I don't want to count on you for everything. I think I can walk myself to Sonic Boom." I said to him.

"I know, I just want to try to be by your side forever so nothing bad can happen to you." he confessed looking down shyly.

"That really sweet of you but-" I started to say.

"Ally, I insist. Why would you even walk anyway if you could just get a ride with me?" he asked.

"That's true! But this is the last nice thing you do for me today!" I said jokingly getting up from my seat.

I walked over to the kitchen sink and started to put my empty plate away until I suddenly feel Austin arms around my waist hugging me from the back. I instantly felt the chills running down my spine by his touch.

"I can't promise you that." he said into my hair.

"Uh...we should go now. There might be a lot of customers waiting!" I said moving out of his grip nervously.

I knew myself all too well and if I didn't move from the position we were in, we would of have a repeat of what last night was about to be.

"Yeah, I guess!" he said sounding a little sad.

I then grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the house and into the car and drove all the way there in comfortable silence.

"Okay! The next question on this sheet says when is your birthday?" Austin asked sitting on top of the counter reading the sheet of paper we had to do for homework.

I was helping my last costumer with his brand new guitar before I went on break and then turned my attention to him.

"Here's the thing I don't like it when people go all crazy over my 17th birthday so I rather not say when it is-" I started to say.

"Ally, you have to answer it it's part of the assignment. You're acting like it's in 4 days or something." he then said looking at me.

I hesitated for a second and didn't say a word until he jumps off the counter and in front of me freaking me out.

"Wait! Your birthday is in 4 days! Isn't it?!" he shouted out.

"It depends on who wants to know." I simply said before turning around back to the front of the counter.

"Hey! Don't use snippy remarks, that's my thing! And how come you didn't tell me your birthday was coming soon, now I have to decide really quick what I want to surprise you with!" he said to me.

"No, no, no! That is exactly why I don't tell anyone about it, I hate when people go out of their way to get me a surprise." I explained to him as he turned me around to face him.

"Don't worry Ally, you're going to love this one!" he then said to me cockily.

"And what makes you think I am." I said confidently.

"Because I'm thinking of doing-" he started to say.

Right before he can finish his sentence his face then turns from happy to excited to angry and kinda jealous looking at the door. I then turned my head back to the front of the counter to see who he was glaring at evilly only to see Dallas walking into the door.

"Hey Ally! I was hoping to catch you here!" he said cheerfully coming up to me.

"H-hey Dallas. Here I am." I said nervously.

And suddenly hit me, I forgot today was the night I was going on a second date with Dallas since I left early on the first one. I also started to remembered how I forgot to tell Austin where I was going tonight, but why would he care anyway? Me and Dallas didn't have a very good first date but the everyone says the second dates are always better.

"And I can see that you're with Austin...once again." he said gritting through his teeth.

Austin then comes up behind me and stares at Dallas even more coldly than he's ever looked at him before.

"Yeah, because we're doing schoolwork. You know, something that you don't do." he fired back.

"I don't need to waste my time on you so I'll just get to the chase, Ally! Are we still on for tonight?" he asked looking from him to me smirking.

"Uh..." I started to say.

"Tonight? What's tonight?" Austin asked looking at me confused.

I immediately started to get nervous not knowing what he was going to do if I told him the truth. But it was for him to get jealous right? So I had to.

"I forgot to tell you, Austin I'm going on a second date with Dallas tonight." I explained slowly not looking at either one of them.

"You're doing what?!" he asked getting angry.

"You heard her, she's going on a second date with me tonight since you ruined the first." Dallas interjected.

I finally had the courage to look up to see Austin's face which was red and boiling mad. I finally then grabbed his hand and pulled him to the back of the practice room staircase away from Dallas and everyone else.

"I was planning on telling you but-" I started to say.

"But you didn't! I thought you were suppose to be my best friend, we're suppose to be telling each other almost everything!" he yelled looking hurt.

"Look, I was trying to but then I got distracted and-" I started to say again.

"And nothing Ally, I told you I didn't want you to go on date with him because I'm scared what he'll might do to you!" he shouted. I could tell he was angrier than I ever seen him before.

"He's not that bad of a guy! I'm just giving him another chance and prove to you and everyone else that has a problem with him that's all!" I shouted back trying to make no one hear me.

"So that's what this is about?! Trying to prove a point to people! Well then, point proven! If he does something to you that you're going to hate, don't come to me!" he said.

And with that he stormed out of store not looking back at me or Dallas or anybody else. This would probably mark the first fight we've had since we became best friends and I knew he would get a little angry but I didn't know he would be this pissed off over nothing. But I couldn't change my plans now, it was far too late to do that. So I just simply walked back to the counter to meet Dallas who was waiting there still.

"What was his problem?" he asked me smirking.

"Uh...honestly, I don't know. But yes, we're still on for tonight." I said with a little lack of enthusiasm.

"Great! I'll meet you at my house tonight, I was throwing a party and I thought I could take you with me!" he said smiling.

Oh great! Another party, I'm so looking forward to this! Note my sarcasm once again.

"Sure! I'll meet you there then!" I said.

"Awesome! See you later Ally!" he said and he ran off out of the store.

I didn't want to go to another party, considering what happened last time I was scared to. I just hope Austin really didn't mean that he wouldn't help me if I needed him. But let's hope that I don't.

I mean, what's the worst thing that can happen tonight at that party?

* * *

*** I Do Not Own Can't Do It Without You, all rights goes to Disney and Ross Lynch and the writer of the song.**

**Author's Notes:**

jamesmaslow4evz- **I can't tell you, you have to guess, it could be anyone. hehe ;)**

Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction- **YOU ARE AWESOME! haha Thank you for reviewing and loving the story that much but don't worry, the next chapter will be a little surprise!**

PurpleDreamer99- **You and me both wish we could have an Austin in our lives. haha And it would be super amazing and perfect if I could have a relationship like them, they are just the most adorable ship that I've ever put together! And I think you're going to like the next chapter too! Trust me, you're not crazy I'm far worse when it comes to shipping them! lol**

Bbchedwjhcjdb- **Aww thank you so much! I hope you continue you enjoying the story, there a big surprise in the next chapter!**

AusllyGirlLover- **I can't tell you, you got to guess but you might be right of who it was. And I hope you finally get your crush to like you back because I may not know you very well but you sound super awesome and you totally deserve someone amazing! Thanks for reading! :D**

xRainbowNinjax-** Haha, they really are. I personally enjoy all the adorable snuggling too, that like one of my favorite things to write in my stories. lol**

CabbieLoverSA22- **You got to keep guessing, it could be anyone. Thank for reading and reviewing! :D**

YouLoveMeAlways- **Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'm glad you like it!**

tysmileyface- **I love your username, it's just looks awesome and don't worry they will reveal everything along the way but thanks for reading! :D**

Lalalala- **Thanks for loving it and thank you so much for reading my other story too, your reviews are awesome!**

DarkNight18- **It could be possible, I'll see what I can do with your suggestion. It's really good. Thanks for reviewing! :)**

CupcakeArt- **YOU ARE TOO AMAZING! haha I love that you love this story so much and don't worry I'm a picky reader too but I think you're going to like the next chapter just wait and see! ;)**

**Review please! :)**


	14. Chapter 14: Parties & New Relationships

**We've finally reached 200 reviews and I'm screaming in excitement and I'm so happy that I got that many reviews you're all perfect!**

**Thanks for all your reviews from the last chapter! Now I present you the chapter you've all been waiting for...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally but one day I'll make it my goal to!**

Ally's P.O.V.

I was in my room sitting on the bed waiting for Trish to give me an outfit for me and Dallas's second date tonight. I was going to meet him at his house at a party he was throwing and thankfully Cassidy wasn't going to be there because she had to do something with her family, at least that's what Trish told me. I wanted Austin to be there so he would get jealous of what I was doing but seeing how angry he was earlier today we haven't spoke since. I would never even think he would show up tonight, but I was hoping he was.

"Hey Trish, can you do me a favor?" I ask her who applying my lip gloss on.

"Sure, what's up?" she asked sighing.

"Look I know you don't like the idea of me going on another date with Dallas but-" I started to say.

"Then why are you doing it then? I mean, you said you had a crush on Austin." she asked agitated.

I soon remembered that I didn't tell her about my whole plan yet.

"Trish, it wasn't because I wanted to go on this date with him. I just need a way of making Austin jealous so he would at least show some attraction to me." I blurted out.

I thought after I said that she would be angry at me and my decision but if Dallas was really a player like they said he is, he would understand.

"No way! Are you serious?! Why didn't you tell me! I could of helped you out!" she shouted jumping up and down.

"Wait! You're not mad?!" I asked her shocked.

"Of course not! If it means you can have a chance of dating Austin, then I'm happy!" she said.

I couldn't help but to smile at her until I looked at my watch and saw that I had five minutes to get to the party.

"Oh! I have to go, can you please call Austin and see if he's coming?" I asked her.

"I can try, but he hasn't been answering his phone all day." she explained sadly.

I sighed and left my room and out my house and started going to the party which wasn't very far so it wasn't much of a walk.

As soon as I got there I could see teenagers partying, drinking, and sucking each other faces but then soon turned my attention to a guy who had floppy blonde hair sitting down on the couch making out with the same girl he was kissing a few days ago under the staircase...Austin and Kira.

I couldn't help but to get really jealous of how quickly he was just angry and mad at me just a few hours ago but now acting like he doesn't have a care in the world. I then spotted Dez coming up to me smiling and holding a drink up to his hand.

"Hey Ally! I didn't know you were coming! Austin invited you didn't he?" he asked me.

"No, he didn't." I said sadly.

I could see him giving me a confused look like he knew something I didn't.

"That's weird because he was suppose to invite you here since he has-" he started to say.

I gave him a confused look then not knowing what he was trying to say until his eyes widen and he realizes who he's talking to.

"Uh, you know what? Never mind. I'll just be over there." he said quickly running away from me.

I had no clue what that was all about but before I could even try to figure it out Dallas came up to me smiling.

"Hey there Allly! Youuu made it!" he said slurring his words. I could tell he was drunk.

"Um...hey! Are you okay?" I asked him worriedly.

"Never better." he then said coming close to me backing me up against an empty wall that wasn't in use at the moment.

His face was so close to me I couldn't tell what he was going to do and to be honest I was scared of what he was going to do. Any day before me and Austin started hanging out I would love this opportunity. But not now, he was drunk and I didn't have any feelings for him anymore, all of my feelings were now shown for the most difficult guy to date ever.

Thinking about him made me turn my head to face him to see what he was doing and I immediately saw him starring at me intently looking hurt and sad in his eyes but then turns his attention back to Kira and continued doing what he was doing with her earlier.

At that moment I became even madder and the next thing I do was so surprising that I couldn't believe it myself. I starting kissing Dallas hoping that Austin would see it and get mad and come up to me but he didn't. So I continued doing what I was doing as soon as I feel him kissing back but instead of feeling amazing like it normally be with Austin I felt emptiness and even disgusted at the thought of his lips on mine so I started pushing back until he grabs my waist and held it tightly and started kissing down my neck rough and hard but it didn't feel right, I didn't want this. I didn't want this at all, I just wanted to be with my best friend. I wanted him to stop.

"Dallas, can you get off of me?" I asked nicely trying to get out of his grip.

"Ohhh comme on Allly, didn't you want this?" he asked now kissing my cheeks feverishly.

"No, I don't please get off of me!" I pleaded looking at Austin who wasn't paying attention to me still.

Dallas soon followed to what I was looking at. And at the moment, something snapped in him. I didn't know what, but something did because the next thing I know he starts grabbing my wrist and started pulling me up the stairs to his room. I could see envy and anger in his eyes, for what I don't know why.

"No! I don't want to go anywhere with you!" I shouted but sadly no one could hear me cause the music was up to loud.

"What's wrong? I'm going to give you what you want!" he slurred yelling at me and tightening his grip on my wrist.

I started to cry in pain because he was hurting me so much.

"Please let go!" I begged him. So much for that, he still doesn't do anything.

"I'm not! I'mmm tired of competing with Austin." he continued to say as he starts pulling me up the stairs.

I was surprised no one could see this little scene that was happening. Of course some people can be seeing this and just not caring because of who I am.

"No! Let go of me!" I screamed now crying harder. I wasn't ready to do anything I was going to regret, especially not with Dallas.

"Allly, I don'tt care what you say! You're going where I say you're going!" he said sternly which surprises me considering he's drunk.

"Stop!" I yelled again as he was dragging and hurting me even more up the stairs.

As soon I as thought I was going to be in so much trouble with a guy I didn't even like some comes from behind us.

"She said let her go!" a familiar voice said firmly.

Me and Dallas both turned around and saw Austin standing there without Kira. He had a sense of anger in his eyes as was glaring at Dallas. I knew seeing him right in front of me I was safe.

"Not now Moon! We're busy!" Dallas finally said not letting me go until I jerk away from him and ran up to Austin crying into his arms.

I didn't care if people were starring. I didn't care if people were being suspicious of why Austin was helping me and why I was practically all over him.

"Really? Cause it looks like she doesn't even want you to touch her!" Austin fired back wrapping his arms around me.

This was right, this is where it felt safe. I knew that this is where I would want to be.

"Look! Everything was going fine until you showed up so why don't you just go away!" Dallas yelled grabbing my wrist.

Austin jerked me back to him as I was squealing from the pain Dallas was causing me on my wrist. By this time people were watching. Thoughts raced through my mind like what if everyone found out that Austin was secretly my best friend? What if one of the tells Cassidy when she comes back? What will she do to me then?

I soon started crying harder into Austin chest from the though of all these questions that were ringing in my head.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Austin then yelled at him angrily.

Just then Dallas came down the stairs and up to Austin looking at him evilly ignoring that I was right there.

"Youu know what! I've been trying to be nice to you! But no, you want to come into my house and tell me what I can do with my date that I brought here!" he fired back.

"Oh please, normally in order to have a date she wouldn't want to be trying to run away from you as soon as she got here." Austin said coldly.

I knew that Dallas was going to get pissed at that but the next thing that happened was so unexpected. Dallas clenches his hand into a fist and raises it up to punch Austin in the face but before he could, he pulled me off of him and to the side before he grabbed Dallas's fist and holds it for a second.

"You probably didn't wish to do that!" Austin said irritability.

"Oh yeah? What are you going to do Moon? You're going to hit me! Go ahead!" Dallas yelled at him.

I was scared at how if they started fighting, it wouldn't end in peacefully. I started to feel lightheaded and terrified at the same time starring at both of them intently until I meet Austin's eyes and he could see the fear I had in them cause then he did something I would never thought he would ever do.

"I'm not going to waste my time on you! But I swear if you lay a hand on her you're going to wish you were never born." he said letting go of Dallas's hands and starts walking away from the scene he had now caused.

"You honestly thinks that's going to happen?! I'm going to do anything I please any time I want to, you want to know why Moon..." he started to say but came right up behind Austin. "Because she would give me, the guy of her dreams the time of day and not you...the bad boy who never had a chance with her."

I had no idea what that meant, and neither did anyone else that was now crowded around me, Austin, and Dallas because I could see the confused look on their faces. But that look quickly was replaced with shock just then when Austin turned around to Dallas clenching his fist.

"On second thought, maybe I'll give you a minute of my time!" he said.

And right then he held us his hand and punches Dallas in the face so hard he falls back on the ground. Within minutes, the room suddenly had people shouting "Fight, fight, fight!" and Austin then jumped on top of Dallas repeatedly punching him harder and harder. Dallas soon managed to get up with blood coming from his face trying to throw a swing in but didn't succeed because Austin grabs Dallas's arm and twisted it and punches him with his other hand right in the stomach so much that he falls back on the floor again.

"Don't! You! Think! About! Touching! Her!" Austin shouted still hitting him.

I couldn't take it anymore, memories of Cassidy doing something like this to me was coming back to me and the pain Dallas must have been in must have really hurt. But the only difference was that he actually did something wrong, but I never do. I did mention though how I didn't like violence so of course I was crying harder than I did before. I just wanted it to stop. Seeing all the blood on the floor, the room filled with people crowding around us, Austin looking scarier than he's ever looked was making me feel even more lightheaded.

I ran over in-between them pushing through the people that were around them and tugged at Austin.

"Austin stop! Please!" I pleaded.

"No I'm not!" he snapped at me still fighting with Dallas.

"Please! You're scaring me now, stop!" I screamed trying to push him off.

I didn't know what it was but saying that made him stop hitting him. He looked up at me feeling a little bit guilty in his face and eyes and he instantly got up leaving Dallas on the floor groaning in pain.

"I'm sorry, I just...I-I-I just had to, I didn't mean to scare you." he whispered to me softly coming close to me.

I could see people starring at us waiting to see what was going to happen next. The rush of my stage frights started to come to me and the room suddenly felt like it was getting smaller and smaller by the minute. I needed to get out of here. I needed to breathe. I needed air.

I soon fell down on the floor and instantly a swarm of people came over to me to see if I was okay but then I could see Austin pushing past people worrying about me.

"Ally! Ally! Are you okay?! Please talk to me!" he yelled frantically.

I couldn't answer him because knowing that he called me Ally in front of half the people from school made me worried even more and the next thing I knew everything went to black.

* * *

I knew I shouldn't have gone to that party! I knew that this date with Dallas would be ruined. I just didn't know that the night would have ended with Austin beating Dallas up horribly. The last thing I remembered that happened was Austin bending over to me to make sure I was okay. I couldn't believe that he did that in front of all those people. I was shocked and surprised he would do anything like that, I guess that he's really taking our friendship seriously now which I didn't mind at all.

"Ally? Are you okay?" someone asked me softly.

I knew it was Austin hovering over me but I loved the thought of sleeping so I turned around in my bed to face my window and curled up into my soft covers until I realized I didn't get in my bed from earlier tonight! I couldn't I was at that stupid party. With this knowledge my eyes shot open and I sat up really quickly looking at Austin who had a shocked look on his face at how fast I woke up.

"It's okay. Don't worry, you're at home in your bed as you can see." he said to me smiling.

"H-h-how did I get in here?" I asked him curiously.

"Um...well you kinda fainted at the party that dipstick Dallas took you and I was worried and so I brought you here." he explained.

"Oh, uh thanks Austin." I simply said smiling at him.

"It's nothing really. I'm just glad you're okay. I would hate to see if something bad happen to you." he said honestly.

I couldn't help but smile at how protective he was over me. I knew that no matter what happened between us he would have my back no matter what.

"I can't believe you actually helped me, I thought that after you left Sonic Boom you hated me." I said shyly looking down at my covers.

I could hear chuckling as he lift his hand up to hold my chin and let's me face him, now we were both starring at each other in the eyes.

"I told you Ally, I could never hate you. I don't even understand how is that possible." he told me.

I blushed at the statement he said and made the biggest grin I could ever make. I was really lucky for having someone like Austin, always looking out for me. I loved it so much that I just wanted to kiss him so badly that it hurts to know I can't.

"Ally, I need to tell you something." he then said getting closer and closer to me.

"W-w-what is it?" I asked nervously.

At this point, he was so close to me our faces were touching and I could feel his warm breath on my face as I starred dreamily into his eyes. Those sparkly brown eyes that would just make you go crazy.

Just as I thought he was going to answer my question he crashes his lips onto mine while holding my face with both of his hands kissing me passionately. I immediately started kissing back putting my arms around his neck not coming up from air. It felt amazing, perfect, and the best feeling you could possibly feel in the world. It was nothing like the way I kissed Dallas or the way he kissed me, this was far better.

Soon Austin moves the covers that were around me not breaking the kiss and pushes himself against me wrapping his arms around my waist. He then fell back toward the bed on top of me now kissing me more roughly than he's ever done before. I then moved my lips from his to kiss his neck.

But something hit me,

What. On. Earth. Am. I. Doing?!

I quickly pulled back and pulled him off of me but not enough to make him hit the floor just enough so he could be on the other side of the bed.

"We can't keep doing this! This is all wrong!" I shouted finally getting out of bed and facing him.

He suddenly had a confused but a hurt look on his face but I didn't know why. I didn't know why we kept doing this, friends don't do this to other friends.

"Look I'm sorry! It's just that-" he started to say.

"It's just what Austin?! Why do you keep leading me on thinking that you want to be with me but then suddenly you want to be just friends with me!" I snapped getting frustrated.

"Ally, I've never wanted to be with just friends with you! That was all your idea!" he fired back.

"What do you mean you never wanted to be friends with me?" I asked starting to get a little sad.

He finally then looked up at me seeing that I was about to cry but then jumped off the bed and ran to me.

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant!" he said defensively.

"Then what do you mean?! Just say what you need to say Austin!" I yelled at him.

"I-I-I like you okay!" he yelled exasperatedly.

"I like you too but that doesn't mean I go around kissing you all the time!" I said.

"No, not like that! I mean I really like you Ally!" he said quieter than before.

"What?" I asked confused as he face palms his head like he was stressed out.

"Look, the truth is...I've been having a crush on you since the 4th grade and that's why I've been so mean to you all these years! I just wanted you to notice me, I thought that if I was mean to you, you would pay me attention. I know it's childish and immature but I had no other way of expressing how I felt because if I told you the truth then you would hate me even more than you already do!" he explained.

He then sits on the edge of my bed with his head down on his lap. I didn't move though, I was speechless. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. After all these years of me wanting to know why he hated me so much, I finally understood why and was relieved considering I've been having a crush on him too. But of course it hasn't been for 7 years. I'm surprised someone could like me for so long, especially him.

"I know it's not the answer you want it to be but it's the truth. You were always my first crush and I was hoping you would be the last, but when I saw you with other guys like Dallas and them...I don't know I guess I kinda got jealous of how you were flirting and laughing with them but never with me so I didn't want anyone to have you. And I'm sorry if that sounds selfish or rude but it just the way I've always felt." he finished off.

I could feel tears streaming down my face at that moment. Not because I hated his reason but because no guy has ever gone out of his way to do something like that for me and it was the sweetest thing I ever heard.

He soon finally got the courage to look up from his lap and to me in my eyes seeing that I was crying.

"Oh god, Ally don't cry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean for you to hear any of this and I know you don't like me so please don't hate me and stop crying!" he said frantically coming up to me hugging me.

I was just in the state of shocked that I didn't even hug back which he took as a hint of me hating him because the next thing I knew he pulled away.

"I should go now." he said sadly.

He walked away from me and started walking toward my window. I didn't want him to leave, I wanted him to stay with me. I wanted to scream to the world and him that I liked him back. But of course I'm bad with communicating with people so I stood there watching him open the window and heading out for the tree to climb down from. I couldn't lose him, I couldn't let him go. I needed him.

_"Don't let him leave!"_ my mind told me.

I then ran to the door and grabbed his hand before he left.

"Austin wait! Don't go please!" I pleaded with him.

He then turned around and I could of sworn I could see tears coming from his eyes but I couldn't be sure because the room was to dark to see hardly anything.

"Why should I? I would just make it all awkward between us and I probably just ruined our friendship because I always screw things up. And even though I would be wanting us to be more than friends, you're not." he said hurtfully.

He then started to turn around again and leave until I realized what I wanted to say.

"What if I liked you too more than a friend though?" I asked him.

That was when he stopped dead in his tracks not moving, right there I knew I had him listening to me.

"What if I said that I've been thinking about you all the time ever since you've helped me that day at the principal's office?" I then asked.

He suddenly turns back around slowly and faces me.

"Look, I know I haven't liked you for 7 years like you do with me but I feel like I have. That was the whole reason why I even went to that party tonight! I thought that if I went with Dallas then you would get jealous and at least have a few feelings for me. But obviously we know that didn't work. I even ran away from you and Kira kissing on the staircase last week because I thought you would never even think about doing that with me. I guess what I'm trying to say is that I really like you too Austin." I said to him smiling at the end of the sentence.

At that moment I saw his face lit up and transfer from sadness to happiness and excitement. I guess I can tell I was right because he suddenly quickly ran up to me and hugged me tightly like he never wanted to let go. I couldn't help but smile and hug him back feeling the butterflies in my stomach return again.

"Ally, I will never like another girl as much as I like you. I think about kissing you and just being with you every single day!" he said happily.

He then stopped hugging me and looked at me in my eyes with his arms still wrapped around me. He then smiled at me and I did the same as he starts leaning into me and kissing me once again so sweetly at first but then becomes hard like his life depended it on it. I soon kissed him back wrapping my hands around his neck so his face and lips could be closer to mine.

This moment felt right, but then started to feel wrong again when I realized he still had a girlfriend he was just kissing at that party a few hours ago. I then pushed him back a little and could see the confused look in his eye.

"What about your girlfriend? What about what other people would think if we dated?" I asked getting painful memories about Cassidy and what she might do to me.

"Well to answer your first question, Kira broke up with me at the party because she saw how concerned I was for you and thought that I had a thing for you, which was true..." he trailed off and we both laughed.

"And to answer your second question, I don't care what people think. I'm tired of hiding what we have from people. So if you want to we could date, be partners, and best friends without keeping it a secret." he said.

I instantly felt relief for what he said to answer my first question, but the second one was the worst. He was willing to give up his popularity at school even if it meant to be with me made me feel happy but also sad considering if we did things out of secrecy Cassidy would find out and kill me, the person who's been sending me threats would find out and kill me, and the school would hate me even more. I couldn't risk any of that and I wasn't going to start.

"Um...I'm happy about your answer for the first part and as for the second one, why don't we go to sleep tonight and I'll give you my answer in the morning." I said nicely.

I could see a little shock expression in his face but then softens up to my decision at the moment.

"Okay, I understand." he said letting go of me. "But I just have one question?" he then asked.

"What is it?"

"Well, I don't want this to sound weird or anything but can I still call you my girlfriend considering you are, kinda, I don't know if you want to be but I'm not saying that you don't I just-" he started to ramble on nervously.

I laughed at how adorable he was when he keeps getting nervous around me but then I did the only thing that I could do to get him to stop talking. I leaned up to him standing on my tippy toes and gave him another searing kiss. I could see him smiling into it breathing heavily like he wanted more than that. We stood there then for at least 5 minutes with our foreheads against each other.

"That was a pretty good and nice way of telling me to shut up." he said smiling. I laughed.

"How can I answer your question if you keep talking?" I said jokingly.

"Alright, fair enough but what's your answer?" he asked.

"Um...yes you can as long as I get to call you my boyfriend." I said confidently.

"Ally, you can call me your boyfriend anytime you want to! Nothing would make me more happier." he said smiling at me still.

I then grabbed Austin's hand and pulled him back into my room loving how warm his hands feel when they're on mine.

"Come on we should get some sleep, we have a busy day tomorrow at school." I said as I finally got to my bed.

"I guess you're right! But I will only let you go to sleep if you do one thing for me." he said smirking.

I then turned around to face him looking confused. What could he possibly want me to do?

"Which would be?" I asked.

"Let me sleep with you." he finally said.

I liked Austin a lot but I was sure not ready to do anything with him...at least not now.

"Um...Austin we just began dating for 5 minutes and you're already trying to get me out of my-" I started to say.

"No, no, no! Not like that! Wait- you actually thought- Oh I can see why you just said that." he said laughing at me.

I felt my cheeks get red and start to burn so I hid my face with my hair before I would embarrass myself even more until Austin came up to me really close making my breath hitch as he touched my hand taking my hair out of it and smiling at me.

"You know when you hide your face behind your hair when you're nervous or embarrassed, I find that adorably attractive." he said softly.

I smiled widely and blushed at how easy he could make something that's so awkward and weird to nice and amazing.

"Thanks. And to your answer to your third question of the night. Yes you can, but don't try anything." I said warningly.

I then let go of his hand and got back into bed as he smiled and jumped on the other side of bed.

"I can't promise you that Miss Dawson." he said jokingly.

"You better or you'll find yourself sleeping on the floor in the morning wondering how you got there." I said playfully as he laughed.

We laid down there for 3 minutes in silence before he breaks it.

"Would I be trying anything if I put my arms around you?" he asked quietly.

I smiled at how he wanted to be really close to me, I couldn't say no.

"Nope, I suppose you can do that." I said smiling to myself since I was facing the window and not him.

I soon felt a pair of warm and toned arms wrap around my small little waist and felt his head on my shoulder. Since he was this close to me I couldn't look back at him because I knew once I did I would have the urge to do something I just told him I didn't want to do at the time. Eventually, I started to close my eyes and fall asleep until-

"Ally?" he whispers in my ear which made me feel chills through my body.

"Yes?"

"Would I be trying anything if I asked you to take off your shirt while you slept?" he asked smirking.

I couldn't help but laugh a little bit into my pillow while I could hear him laughing too.

"Go to sleep Moon." I simply said.

And after that I shut my eyes thinking of everything that's happened. Two weeks ago I would of dreaded the thought of Austin Moon touching me but now look at where we are now. We're practically dating each other.

The only bad part is with all the kids and people like Cassidy would hate the fact that me and Austin were now together made me just know that it's going to be a very long day at school tomorrow.

* * *

**Yay! They're finally together secretly...but can they keep it? ;)**

**Author's Notes:**

queenc1- **I've said this once and I'm going to say it again, thank you so much for reviewing each and every chapter of my story you are truly amazing! :D**

GirleeGirl- **You are very good at guessing! Thanks for reading!**

CabbieLoverSAC22- **He actually did and I am so happy that you keep reviewing every chapter in this story, you are super awesome!**

Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction- **Aww don't mention it I love shouting people out in this story! And thanks for calling me amazing and thanks for loving the story.**

CupcakeArt- **Hahaha I don't know maybe because it's fun! lol Thanks for reviewing! :D**

AusllyGirlLover- **Can I just say that I love your reviews! I love how you're so into the story and I also love how you always share your personal experiences with me. It actually made me so happy when you said I was "Rikerific" because I love him and that entire band so much and I know Austin and Ally will get together because they're just perfect together! lol :D**

Gughgbhg- **Don't we all wish we had relationships like Austin and Ally's? haha Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

DarkNight18- **Thanks for reading and reviewing and I think I just might add your suggestion because I really do want to use it somewhere or something like it.**

Auslly's Stegosaurus- **Wow thank you so much I didn't know it might have people on the edge of their seats and your review made me laugh and I also love your username.**

Lalalala- **You're a good guesser too and if you weren't sure I hope this chapter proves that he isn't and thanks for reading! :D**

Musicsoftball- **Don't worry, I will update very often but thanks for reviewing!**

TitawnyNator- **Omg thank you for calling me an amazing writer! And I hope you loved this chapter! :D**

ladybug9455- **Thanks for reading, you're awesome!**

Jjjjjj- **Hey, thanks for reviewing and if you asked me I would say that I think he does since I kinda had the same situation as you did so I hope things work out for you and thanks for reviewing and reading!**

fishy- **You have review both of my stories and I love how you're so into each of them especially "Once Upon a Geek" Thanks so much for reading!**

**Please review! :D**


	15. Chapter 15: Secrets

**I am not dead I am very much here so hi! :D**

**Sorry for such a late update I've just been busy with school and working really hard on "Once Upon a Geek" but a new chapter is finally here!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally! But we already knew that didn't we?**

Ally's P.O.V.

As soon as I heard my alarm clock go off next to me it was time for me to get up and face another day surrounded by insults and abuse. The good thing though was today would mark the first day of me and Austin finally together which made me smile. I opened my eyes to see Austin still cuddled up to me sleeping, he must be a really sound sleeper because my alarm clock would wake anybody up. I turned around to face him seeing how peaceful he looked and also admiring how adorable my boyfriend(love calling him that) is even when he's asleep.

I finally decided to get up and carefully release from his grip and took a quiet shower and came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around me looking at Austin who was thankfully still sleeping. I thought to myself for a minute if I should change right here or should I go in a different room, I mean he's sleep so he wouldn't see anything and I was too lazy to leave. As I start to take off my towel though I soon forgot to go over there by my drawers where my clothes were which was right next to Austin. But before I could decide on if I should go over and change carefully and quietly I heard a small giggle coming from my bed behind me.

"I know I had a feeling that something good was going to happen to me by being in your room today!" Austin said still laying down.

I immediately cover myself up with the little towel I had and squealed as I turned around to see him smirking at me.

"Austin! Why didn't you tell me that you were awake?!" I yelled at him getting angry.

"You didn't ask. Why didn't you tell me you were taking a shower without me?" he asked mockingly.

"You didn't ask!" I fired back but also blushing like crazy.

"Good point!" he said chuckling.

"Well since you're up do you mind if you could get me some clothes out of my drawers. I would do it but I fear what would happen if I came over there." I said to him.

"Oh come on! I wouldn't do anything, except try to take that towel off of you but that's about it." he said smirking.

"Haha very funny. Can you please just do it?" I asked pouting at him playfully.

"Fine! I'll do it but only because you pouting is adorable." he said winking at me.

I couldn't help but smile and blush as he got out of bed and went to my drawer and grabbed a shirt and a skirt out of it but it didn't dawn to me what was in the first drawer he was about to open.

"Wait! Don't open the first one!" I said but before I could run over there he already opened it up.

His eyes suddenly widen but then turns around to me still smiling.

"So which bra would you like to put on?" he asked trying to hold back his laughter.

"I don't care which one! Just grab one!" I said blushing but also getting mad.

"Okay, I'm just going to grab this one for you!" he said facing the drawer pulling one out.

He toss them to me along with my shirt and skirt and turned back around.

"I know you're enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked smirking.

"Trust me, I'm enjoying this way more than I should." he said looking seductively at me.

I rolled my eyes and smiled at the choice of clothes he picked out for me.

"Wow, The Austin Moon wants his girlfriend to wear a shirt that covers her?" I said shockingly.

He then laughs and comes up behind me in the mirror I was standing at in the middle of the room. As soon as he touched my back with his hands I couldn't help but shiver.

"I'm only letting you wear that so when you go to school no other guy that's not me will be starring at you down there." he said. I laughed.

"You are so territorial." I said confidently.

"Only over things that I really want." he replied putting his head on my shoulder and wrapping his arms around me looking at both of us in the mirror.

I didn't realize how I still had no clothes on except a towel and I was still kinda wet from the shower so I started to panic.

"Um...Austin? I still need to get dressed." I said shyly.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't know I was still in here." he said apologetically getting off of me. "I'll just wait for you outside."

He then opened the door and leaves my room and closes it and waited outside the door until I became fully dressed.

"Okay, you can come in now." I said as I went to the door and opened it up to see him still standing there.

"It's about time!" he shouted playfully.

He came into the room walking to the bed until he sits on the end of it. By the look on his face, I could tell something was up.

"What's wrong?" I asked him sitting next to him.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about yesterday when you asked me what the kids at school would think of us..." he started to say. "Of course I didn't care anymore but then you never gave me an answer." he said nicely.

I knew he wasn't going to let this go. I didn't want to tell him I wanted to keep our relationship secret still, that would probably just hurt him but I didn't want anyone to kill me because I didn't keep us a secret so I did the only thing I could think of saying at the time.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about that and I think we should just keep it to ourselves for now." I said honestly.

He then looked at me with a sad, confused, and hurt expression at the same time. I felt like telling him the whole reason for this but he wouldn't believe me if I told him and Cassidy told me I shouldn't tell anyone including him so I just kept it to myself.

"Why?" was all he could say.

"Because Austin, you're you and I'm me and you know if we walk into that school together people would hate me even more and you probably wouldn't be popular anymore-" I started to say.

"Ally, I don't care about that or anything anymore. As long as I have you, that's all that matters." he said looking deep into my eyes.

"I know that's all that matter it's just that I can't-"

"What can't you do? Why are you trying to hide us anyway? Can you just answer me that?" he asked looking like he was getting angry.

"Look, I can't tell you why!" I said getting a little mad.

"Why can't you?" he asked softly getting closer to me.

"Because I just can't!" I said.

"Why?!" he asked shouting again.

"Because I'm tired of getting beat up every day, getting stomped on, and people ganging up on me just because I'm with you!" I blurted out.

His face goes from anger to shocked at what I just said and started to put his arms around me and pulled me into a hug.

"Ally, I'm sorry I even asked you that question. Just tell me who is beating you up and I'll put an end to it!" he said sadly.

"No, you can't put an end to it because as long as I'm here it's never going to end!" I shouted getting off his shoulder.

I didn't want to be in this room anymore because I knew if I did I would just tell him everything about Cassidy and how she slams me into glass, punches, kicks, and slaps me anytime she wanted. I did the only thing that made sense at the time I grabbed my songbook and my backpack and starting running out of my room and out of the house until I hear Austin running after me calling me.

"Ally, please just talk to me!" I could hear him saying but I didn't care.

I ran out of the house and on the sidewalk until I got to the school. It was still super early so I could go in there without anyone talking about me or without anyone out to get me. I then ran into the school and ran all the way to the music room where I could see the piano that was calling my name to play on it just to calm me down.

As I started to began playing a song I had in mind I heard someone opening the door knowing that it was Austin. I didn't want to talk, and he knew that. You see, with Trish she would just forget about it and let go of the conversation but he keeps coming back.

"Ally?" he asked softly.

"Go away please!" I said.

He then came running to sit next me on the piano bench looking at me intently, I didn't want to look up. to him because I was scared I might have slipped out the truth.

"I'm not going anywhere. Look, I'm truly sorry if I was telling you to do something you didn't want to." he saids to me.

"It's okay. Just can we please not talk about it anymore?" I asked him finally having the courage to look at him.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I'm cool with that. Just please say you're not mad at me?" he asked pleadingly.

I couldn't help but giggle and love how he hated me being mad or hating him.

"Don't worry, I don't think I can even hate you anymore. You're more important to me than a stupid bully anyway." I said smiling at him.

He smiles back at me and leans in and kisses me intensely not caring if anyone came in here and saw us. I soon kissed back feeling how amazing it is knowing that I could do this now without it being awkward or weird because I knew he was mine. I knew he would always be there for me trying to cheer me up because he was just that great of a guy. We soon pulled away as he looked at me smiling.

"We should get to class before anyone see us." he said.

I smiled at how he was willing to keep this amazing relationship just between the two of us even though he didn't want to.

"We should." I said.

I jumped up off the piano bench with Austin leaving the room racing to class so I wouldn't miss it. But I didn't care, I had something good going on in my life for once and nothing was going to change that.

* * *

As the final bell rang for class I sprang up darting toward the door to get to my locker until something trips me so hard that I fall on the floor face first knocking over my stuff in my bag and my hand. Paper was everywhere along with my pencils and pens and as I was collecting them I looked up to see who might of tripped me.

"Watch it! You almost tripped me over!" someone shouted at me.

I was kinda shocked to know it was Austin but then I realized that I wanted to keep our thing a secret, he would have to act this way but I was really happy he didn't call me Dawson.

I looked to see who he was with which was obviously the wicked witch herself, Cassidy holding on to Austin's arm like a desperate little-

Don't even think about saying it!

I quickly jumped up looking at Austin who was looking at me not taking his eyes off my face. I could tell from the look on his face that he wanted to instantly wanted to help me pick up all my stuff but we both knew we couldn't do that.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there! It was all my fault, I should look where I'm going." I said trying to pretend that I was scared of him which 2 weeks ago, I was.

"Clearly, maybe you should look where you're going! We wouldn't want another accident like the school had last week with you and that car." Cassidy fired at me.

Of course, she knew that whole little incident. But how did she know it? Unless someone told her, or unless she was there when it happen but that was weird because she wasn't even there when it did happen.

"Cassidy lay off! I told you I handled Dawson, not you!" Austin yelled at her.

I couldn't help but smile under my breath but quickly frowned up as he called me the name I hated for people to call me. But only if he knew who he was really talking to, he would have more words to say to her.

"Whatever! Let's just go Austin!" she said as she strutted away from me.

To my surprised Austin stayed back and starred at me. I looked back to make sure she wasn't looking at us anymore before I said anything to him.

"You didn't have to call me Dawson you know that right?" I told him causally.

"I had to do something since you're the one that wants to blame everything on yourself making it not believable." he replies in the same way.

"It was very believable if you asked me and what was up with that fall? You could of actually hurt me." I said to him.

"Sorry Ally. I promise I won't do it again that much. And just for the record, you're a really hot actor." he said to me smiling softly.

I smiled as he starts to walk past me smiling and winking at me then turned back around.

I then sat back on the ground picking up my stuff from my bag that was knocked over looking to see where my songbook was. But once I didn't see at first, I did a double take to make sure I didn't have it in my bag already but it wasn't there either. I quickly panicked as I start searching the floor to see if it was there but I could find where it could possibly be.

"Oh, this ins't good!" I shouted to myself frantically looking around every chair and table in sight.

I kept looking all over the class but couldn't find it and soon the bell rang for the next class but luckily for me no one had this class at this time so I looked around my seat and couldn't find it still.

I then started to get so worried I started hyperventilating and ran to my locker to make sure I haven't forgotten it there but I remembered that I did have it with me earlier today. I started throwing things out of my locker until I see Trish coming down the halls running toward me.

"Ally! Where have you been? wanted you to come back to class now! He even sent me out here to help-" she started to say until she realized everything from my bag and my locker was empty out.

"What's the problem?" she then asked me.

"Trish! You have to help me, I lost my book!" I yelled frantically.

"What do you mean you lost your book?!" she asked me panicking with me.

"I mean, my songbook is gone! I can't find it anywhere!" I said throwing my books out of my locker not caring if they get damaged or not.

"Okay, calm down I'm sure it's somewhere around here we just got to look for it!" she said grabbing my shoulders trying to calm me down.

This couldn't be happening. I haven't been anywhere all day since I left the music room this morning with Austin and I-

It just then made everything click.

"The music room! I must have left it in the music room!" I said grabbing her wrist and starts running toward the music room.

As we finally got there I opened the door quickly and brought her in and shut the door.

"Okay, so where did you have it last in here?" she asked me looking around.

"Uh..." I thought for a second of where I was until I remembered I must have left it where I was sitting. "The piano bench!"

We both look over to the piano bench and there it was, my songbook right where I left it. We both quickly sighed in relief as I grabbed it and clutched onto it tightly.

"Can we go to class now? Your book is perfectly safe and no one has read it!" Trish then asked me opening the door.

"I guess we can" I said leaving the room.

But as soon as we both went outside I saw papers flying everywhere with something on it, I could see people start reading the pieces of paper and starts laughing hysterically but the weirdest part was after they all read it they all looked up at me still laughing.

"Uh Ally, what's going on? Why are people starring at you?" Trish asked seeing what I was seeing.

"I-I-I-I don't know. What does that paper say?" I asked getting worried.

Trish suddenly picks one of the papers up and carefully reads it, I could tell it was big because just as she was finished reading her eyes widen and she looked shocked and worried.

"What does it say?" I asked her worriedly.

"Um...Ally you're not going to like this." she said showing me the piece of paper.

I grabbed it out of her hand and looked at it and what it was shocked me.

"Oh no!" I whispered to myself.

It was in a diary entry I wrote in my songbook, someone did steal it from the piano bench and copied this and put it back up there. Someone looked through my personal book, no one is suppose to touch my book! Who would do this?! I started to read it to see what it said and it was the exact entry I wrote in my book when I first started having feelings for Austin.

_Dear Diary/Journal:_

_The last few days have been crazy and weird all at the same time. First, my evil tormentor was actually being nice and helping me. He even saved my life._

_But now after everything has happened and a very weird dream of me kissing him, I can't help but to feel some kind of attraction to him that I never felt before. It's just been really crazy because I haven't felt anything but hate to Austin all these years but now those feelings might be changing. _

_ I can't have a crush on the guy who's been bulling me for 7 years, can I?_

_Love,_

_ Ally_

This can't be happening! This wasn't how it was suppose to be, I froze looking around at people who are laughing at me even more than they did before.

"Ally! I'm sorry about this! I swear, I'm going to find the person who ever did this and punch the living lights out of them." Trish saids angrily.

I couldn't speak because I was in shocked at what was happening to me at this very moment.

"Ally, are you okay?!" Trish said coming in front of me.

I still couldn't speak at all, there was no words that could express what I was feeling right now. Sadness, anger, humiliation, horror you name every worst feeling you could possibly have as an emotion and I'm feeling exactly like that.

But it suddenly dawned to me, in order for whoever to get that diary entry they would have looked through my whole book seeing my songs and my entires. But the worst part was, the person that read through this read everything about me and Austin being secret partners, being in a secret relationship, and secretly best friends.

"Trish, it's not just about that. That book had everything in it and whoever did this knows about me and Austin and everything we've been doing!" I finally said having the courage to speak.

"Wait! You mean to tell me that the person who printed this out knows about you and Austin's secret partnership and can use it against you or Austin any time if you set them off?!" she then asked frantically.

I couldn't move or say anything else.

But I did know one thing, me and Austin secret was out and whoever did this could be a direct to Cassidy and at that moment, I knew I was screwed.

* * *

**Didn't expect that to happen did you? ;)**

ladybug9455- **Thanks for loving it! You are super awesome and I hope you continue reading! :)**

Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction- **Your review made me smile so thanks so much for reading!**

jamesmaslow4evz- **I did see Partners and Parachutes, it was literally one of the best episodes of Season 2 that just made me cry and die with Auslly feels! lol**

maddog1187- **Aww thank you so much! And thanks for reviewing! :D**

CupcakeArt- **I love how you're still so into the story and to answer your question who knows what will happen if she finds out? haha ;)**

CabbieLoverSAC22- **Yay! I'm happy that they're together too but let's hope they won't have to keep it a secret for long.**

Masked Shadow The Killer- **Hahaha thanks for loving it so much! I know it was a lot until we got up to that point but we did so I hope you continue reading.**

fishy- **Lol I have no idea where you can find them at but thank you so much for reading and reviewing both of my stories you are super awesome!**

NotALoveSongHeartBeat- **You reviewed nearly all chapters so thank you so much for reading it! :D**

Beanka Juarez- **Thanks for loving it and reading, you are amazing!**

AusllyGirlLover-** Hey! Thanks for reviewing again, your reviews always make me happy and put a smile on my face.**

AusllyBeliever- **I love your username, it sounds so awesome but thanks for loving the story and reading it! :)**

duckiemomo123-** I know where you're name came from and I love that show so much! haha Anyways, thanks for reviewing and being so into the story! :D**

cheeko- **Hey there! Thanks for reading and reviewing and like I said before sorry for the late update but you are still super awesome! :D**

austinally4ever **- Thank you so much! I hope you keep reading and liking it! :D **

**I want to know your opinions on who you think is the one that's keeping Austin and Ally's secret?**

**Austin,Trish, Dez, Cassidy, Dallas? **

**Please Review! :D**


	16. Chapter 16: Not Telling Trish

**Here I am again!**

**Thank you so much for all the people that told me who they thought knows about their secret! Really important Author Note at the bottom though, so please read it :D**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally just this plot line!**

Ally's P.O.V.

I couldn't take all the people laughing at me mocking me from across the way, the whole school knew that I had a crush on Austin, even though we're already together. But I couldn't help to panic that someone knew my secret. I was so shocked that I felt the room spinning around but the air became harder to breathe and I had to get out of here.

I looked around one more time with tears streaming from my face seeing more and more people starring at me and laughing. I then ran down the hallway pushing pass the people trying to get in my way laughing and mocking me some more.

"Ohh Ally has a crush on Austin Moon! Like he would ever even think about dating her!" a girl said.

But just then Trent comes up in front of me, he has never talked to me before directly so I didn't know what to expect.

"Where are you going Ally? Look I know I'm not Austin, but I can if you want me to be. Considering Austin could care less about someone like you." he said smirking and laughing at me.

I instantly felt more tears coming down from my eyes that I pushed passed people with more force and I could hear Trish trying to follow me and call out my name but I couldn't be in here. I had to run away from everybody and everything.

I continued running until I got to a door that was on the side of the hallways that led up to the rooftop. I quickly opened it and went up the stairs and ran to sit on the bench next to the plants. I then cried and cried my eyes out while I put my head in my hands crying harder than I ever had before. I then heard the doors open up again and footsteps coming up the steps. I didn't know who it was, but at this point I didn't care.

"Ally!" I shot up to see Austin running up to me hugging me tightly.

I didn't resist to hug him back. I needed someone to comfort me at that moment, what better person do it if it's not him.

"I'm sorry about the whole diary entry thing! You must be so embarrassed that I would even write something like that!" I cried into his chest.

"Ally, I would never even think of you that way! You're way to special for me in order for that to happen. Whoever did that was a jerk and I promise you if I ever find out who it was I'm going to beat the living crap out of them." he said hugging me tighter.

I couldn't help but smile as I soon pulled off of him. But then I realized what the whole reason why I was so angry and scared.

"Austin, you do know that they probably read my entire book and know about us and our secret relationship and everything. What are we going to do?" I asked trying to fight back more of the tears I had.

"It doesn't matter about that, all that matters is that you're okay and you're with me." he said holding my head up with one of his hands while the other one was still wrapped around me.

I could see in his eyes that he meant what he said. About how I was still with him, and nothing or no one was going to change that.

"Leave it to you to always put a positive spin on things." I said chuckling at him. He then laugh too and then starred into my eyes like he never wanted to lose me.

Just then, I did the only thing that I felt right at the time. I leaned into him and pressed my lips onto his kissing him deeply and passionately pulling his body closer to me. He quickly kissed me back...hard but at the same time soft. I felt every firework in the world just burst open. I could see he started smiling into the kiss and continued kissing me again and again and again until I hear two peoples throat clear from in front of us. We both, not knowing who it is quickly pulled away and jumped back away from each other.

"I hope we're not interrupting anything!" Dez said as me and Austin both shot our heads up looking at him and Trish standing there.

"Wow, I didn't know an embarrassing diary entry shown to the whole school would get you two to start dating." Trish interjected.

"What are you talking about? They've been dating since yesterday night!" Dez

Trish suddenly looked shocked and appalled.

"Ally is this true? Are you and Austin dating now?!" she asked shouting. "When were you going to tell me this?" she then asked sounding hurt.

"Yeah! After Ally went to the party with Dallas, Austin and him got into a fight and Austin finally admitted his feelings for her." Dez continued.

"Uh Dez, I don't think Trish knows-" Austin started saying.

"I thought I told you yesterday." I said cutting him off and looking at her getting confused.

"You didn't tell me anything yesterday! I texted you 100 times and you ignored all my phone calls." she then yelled.

I guess I didn't tell her about everything that happened yesterday. Everything just happened so fast I forgot to mention it to her.

"Trish I'm really sorry I-" I started to say.

"It's nice to know that Dez knows something big happened to my best friend since kindergarden before I did." she asked getting angry.

"Look, I can explain everything-" I tried to say.

"Then start explaining, I thought we were best friends that told each other everything." she then said sadly. She suddenly rolled her eyes and storms off the rooftop.

I couldn't lose my best friend, especially not now. But she was right, it doesn't matter what happened between me and Austin, I should have told her everything.

"I have to go talk to her." I said as I got up and ran off the rooftop to find out where she was.

I looked almost everywhere but couldn't find her. As I was walking through the halls I could still see the papers of my diary entry everywhere on the ground. I knew though that it wasn't safe for me to be in the halls by myself. Whoever knew about me and Austin would instantly try to hurt me if they did something like this.

I continued trying to look for Trish at the same time crying my eyes out. I then stumble across someone sitting outside on the bench and I instantly knew who it was so I ran out outside and came up to her.

"Trish! Are you okay?" I said trying to pretend that I wasn't crying.

"Yeah I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" she asked bitterly crossing her arms glaring at me.

"Look, I'm really sorry about everything! For not telling you about me and Austin or the fight at the party! I didn't mean to leave everything out. Can you please forgive me?" I asked her hopefully.

She then looked at me and smiled and jumped up and hugged me tightly. I couldn't help but smile that I just got my best friend.

"Of course I forgive you! I didn't mean to lash at you like that, I guess I got so angry and stressed out about the fact that someone did something that horrible to you like they did today that I took it out on you." she then explained letting me go.

"It's okay! You were right though, I should tell you everything as soon as it happens." I said to her smiling at her.

"Okay but only if you're comfortable about talking about it. I know how sensitive you are about some things." she then said.

"I'm not sensitive about anything!" I said defensively.

"You're doing it now." she said giggling. I laughed.

"Fair enough! Thanks for understanding!" I said hugging her again. "Do you want to hear a secret now that nobody knows." I then asked her sitting on the bench next to her.

"Of course! You know I do!" she said laughing.

"Okay, don't tell anyone but I think I might be falling in love with Austin." I said to her smiling.

"Awww, I knew you were! I told you!" she said jumping up excitedly.

"Will you keep it down? People will hear you. And yes I guess you did tell me so, I mean he's not like anybody else. He's nice, amazing, and he looks out for me no matter what or who gets in his way. And I know that people thinks it's too early for someone my age to fall in love but it just feels so right whenever I'm with him. I feel I don't know...safe." I confessed.

Yes, I was admitting it I, Allyson Marie Dawson has fallen in love with Austin Moon. I don't know why I just never felt this way about anyone before and he made me feel safe and I wish I could tell him this straight to his face but even though he's been crushing on me since the 4th grade, he would never be in love with me back. But a girl can dream, right?

"Ally, I've never even heard my mom speak that way about Dad and they've been married for 40 years, I can tell when someone is in love with someone and I can totally see you're in love with him." she said smiling at me.

"Yeah, I can see it too! But none of that will matter, he'll never know how I truly feel about him because if I told him he would probably run away from me. But if I don't tell him, I'll lose one of the things in my life that actually makes sense." I said sadly.

"Don't worry about it Ally, I see the way Austin looks at you. He's in love with you too. You two are like the biggest people that are in denial. You guys are perfect for each other, you need to tell him Ally. You need to tell him how you feel before it's too late." she said to me.

"You're right! I should tell him, and I will!" I said smiling to myself.

She was right, if I ever want me and Austin's relationship to go further I would have to tell him how I truly feel.

"Great! When are you going to?" she asked me.

"Next week!" I started to say. "No,no ,no! I'll do it next month! No! Better yet I'll tell him next year!" I said nervously getting up and start walking away.

"Ally!" she said as she pulled me back. "You're going to have to tell him sooner or later." she said to me.

"Alright fine! I'll tell him how I feel...tomorrow. It's my birthday and he's probably going to take me somewhere and I'll tell him then." I said sighing.

"Awesome! Aww, my little Ally is growing up so fast!" she said pretending to cry and pulling me into a hug.

I couldn't help but laugh at how Trish was kinda like a second mother to me. She was always so protective and watching out for me, just like a best friend should. And plus, she was right I had to tell him how I felt before it was too late... I just didn't know how.

* * *

**And the 16th chapter is all done!**

**I hope you're looking forward for the next chapter because it was another favorite chapter to write!**

**It has 2 parts so it's kind of a big chapter.**

cheeko- **Aww you're welcome! And thank you so much for reviewing and reading!**

ChocolateMusicYum- **You think? Who knows which person knows about them, I may not even know the person yet. lol**

randomsmileyperson- **Thank you so much! I'm glad you were so excited about the last chapter, you are awesome**

DarkNight18- **Haha I'll try to see what I can do with it! Thanks for reading and reviewing**

CabbieLoverSAC22- **omg so do I! And maybe it's her and maybe it's not, no one knows for sure lol And thanks again for reading nearly every chapter and I know it feels like a long time for this story but I'm glad I'm back too! haha**

ladybug9455- **And you're such a good reader and I love your eyes for reading this :D**

Austin and Ally Go 1 Direction- **Aww thank you! And yes I'm the author of that too and I'm glad you love the other story and you are a really wonderful reader! :)**

AmandaDaughterofHades- **Thank you! And don't worry, I will.**

queenc1- **Thanks again for reviewing every chapter, you are amazing and fireblazing(see what I did there?) lol**

AusllyGirlLover- **Your review was super long and I loved every word of it because you love this story so much which makes me really happy, your guess was Dallas but who knows who it is really? lol. It was also really nice to hear yours and other people's crush experiences so I'm really happy for you and stay awesome! :D**

jamesmaslow4evz- **The episode made me cry in general! And yes it was adorable but I didn't want them break up which makes me sad because they just got together in like the last episode so...that is Disney for you! haha Thanks for reading!**

maddi- **Thank you so much you are awesomesauce! You're a really good reader since you took the time to read it so thanks! :)**

RawraRaura-** I love the name you used it's so hilarious! But don't worry, more is to come but this story is getting to its end so I hope you enjoy the final chapter of it :D**

NotALoveSongHeartBeat- **You will always be mentioned because I love your reviews so much and thanks a lot for loving it!**

rosslynchlover- **You were the first person to guess that it might be Austin, but who knows...I may even not know who it is yet lol**

brittneymiller- **Your wish is my command! I will give you more and thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :D**

auslly rules- **I will start off by thanking you for sharing your own experience with me and in my opinion I 100% think he does that because of that reason so I hope it really works out for you and thanks for reading!**

fishy- **I have one answer for your question: yes. I would love it if you made an account on here just tell me what it is, then write your stories, and then I'll review them just like you do with mine! :)**

tony- **Haha I'm happy that they are dating too but let's hope they don't break up in this story like they do in the show.**

chocolate- **Just by reading your name makes me hungry lol, but thank you so much I love that you love this story so much! You are amazing too.**

11- **Thank you for saying that, I just love all my readers so you are perfect and I'm glad you love it!**

**Okay so here what I'm doing now with this story, since this story is reaching it's final chapters unfortunately. I was going to update this story every other week and do "Once Upon a Geek" the same way too. So that means you'll have a whole week to still read, catch up, and review if possible with each story so...yeah! :D**

**Leave a Review please?**


	17. Chapter 17: Ally's Birthday Part 1

** I'm finally back! School and exams have been crazy but I will still write! :D**

**Part 1 of chapter 17 of "The Secret Partnership"**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Austin and Ally but I want to!**

Ally's P.O.V.

I'm laying in bed here thinking about all the things that has happened to me over the past 17 years. It just seems like everything just moved so fast.

I had my first kiss in 3rd grade by a person I still don't know, I had gotten my first bully in 4th grade, I was in my first secret friendship with a guy who I thought hated me, then I became attracted to him and soon my feelings were expressed when he told me he had a crush on me for 7 years, and now I've been in a secret relationship with the most hottest, popular guy in school who I'm in love with now.

The only problem, was that it wasn't a secret anymore to someone who just about knows everything and can use me and Austin's secret anytime they want to.

But that was at school, not at home. Today was my 17th birthday and I wasn't going to let someone or people try to ruin it, for once I was going to enjoy myself on my special day wether anyone who hated me liked it or not.

I didn't want to get out of bed though at the time so I simply just curled up more in my blankets and tried to go back to sleep until someone jumps on my bed causing me to fall off the side of it and onto the floor.

"Wake up Birthday Girl!" Trish said as I got up to see her sitting on my bed giggling and smiling and tossing confetti at me she had in her hand.

I couldn't help but laugh at how people took my birthday to extremes, especially Trish.

"You could of just woke me up like a normal person would do." I said jokingly.

"Ally, you should know I'm not a normal person." she said laughing.

I quickly got up and straighten out my pajamas that were wrinkled from the fall until I hear two party horns go off at my doorstep. I shot my head up to see who it was and smiled at who was there Dez and happily my Dad.

"Happy Birthday sweetie! I can't believe you're finally 17!" my Dad said running up to me giving me a big hug.

"Thanks Dad, but when did you get here? I thought you were out of town again." I asked him nicely.

"True, but I just wanted to see my baby girl and you should know I would never miss out on your birthday!" he explained smiling at me and hugging me again.

"Happy Birthday Ally! I know you've been waiting for this day for a long time!" Dez said coming up to me and hugging me.

"Thank you! And thank you so much for that...grand entrance." I said looking at my Dad and Dez.

"You're welcome! Here, come downstairs you have to open the present that I got you!" Dez said to me excitedly.

"Not until she opens my first! The best friend always goes first, not the best friend's sidekick." Trish fired at him getting off my bed. I could see how much Dez wanted to make a snippy remark back to her.

"Guys, since it's suppose to be a happy occasion could we not fight today?" I asked them.

"Sure thing! Anything for you Miss 17 year old!" Trish said smiling and hugging me.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Ally after you get dressed you have a special surprise in the kitchen." my Dad told me.

"Will do! And thanks again for all of you sticking around me this long." I said to all of them.

After everything that's happen to me I'm really surprised that they didn't care about anything or what anyone was trying to do to me. Just thinking about this made me smile and hug them all once again.

"Anytime sweetheart." my Dad said hugging me back before he left with Trish and Dez.

After they left I got dressed and ran downstairs to see what was in the kitchen that was waiting for me until I see on the table my favorite breakfast meal that my mom use to make.

Only she knew how to make it taste amazing but my Dad tried to make it plenty of time but never really knew how. I smiled and ran over to the table and took a bite seeing if the amazing taste of it was still there and it was.

"This is amazing!" I said as my Dad, Trish, and Dez came in the kitchen.

"Thanks! I tried to make it exactly how you liked it, obviously it took a while but I managed to make it." my Dad said sitting across from me.

I could see that Trish had something behind her back but I couldn't figure out what it was but I knew with the smile on her face it must have been something for me.

"Trish, what are you hiding behind you?" I asked her suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, just a present I got for you!" she said.

"You didn't have to get me anything!" I said to her nicely.

"I know I didn't but I did anyway! Here open it!" she then said handing me whatever was wrapped in a wrapping paper.

I quickly grabbed it from her and opened it up and smiled at what it was. It was a brand new leather songbook that had the words A stitched into it and it look similar to the one I have now except it was newer. I looked up to her and got out of my seat and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you so much! This is the greatest present you've ever gotten me!" I said smiling.

"I know it is!" she said jokingly. I smiled and laugh as I let her go.

"Okay! Enough about you Trish, it's time for Ally to open my present up!" Dez interjected glaring at Trish.

He then pulled me back to my seat.

"Okay Dez, what did you get me?" I asked him nicely.

"Only the greatest present you're ever going to get!" he said excitedly. "Hang on, I have to get it!"

He then ran out the kitchen and went outside to get something. I tried to follow where he was going but he came back quickly before I could see.

"Here it is!" he said taking something big behind his back and putting it on the table.

"This is huge! What is it?" I asked excitedly getting up to hug him.

"Just open it, I think you're going to love it!" he said.

I did exactly what I was told and as I opened it my jaw dropped at what it was.

"It's a...bird!" I said happily. I've always wanted one just like it and I couldn't believe he got it for me.

I could see the bird chirping inside jumping and flying around in his cage.

"Dez this perfect! How did you get this?!" I asked him smiling while I started playing with the bird.

"Oh I have many birds at home as pets and so I saw this one and I knew you wanted one exactly like this." he explained smiling.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said hugging him tightly.

"Have any ideas on what you want to name it?" my Dad said looking at the bird.

"Um...I'm going to name him Owen!" I said smiling and jumping up and down excitedly. They all started to laugh at me because I was so excited.

"Oh!I almost forgot to ask, did you anything from Austin yet?" my Dad asked as I started playing with Owen again.

I quickly shot my attention away from Owen and to my Dad who was smirking trying to hold in a giggle.

"W-why would he get me anything?" I asked worriedly.

"Ally, don't worry I know that you guys are dating. Trish told me everything over the phone." he then said smiling.

I turned my attention to Trish glaring at her.

"Hey! Don't look at me, he asked!" she said defensively.

I then soon relaxed and realized he hasn't said a word to me all morning.

"Not yet." I sighed sadly.

I would think your boyfriend would want to talk to you first thing on your birthday but I guess it's not how it works with me and Austin.

"Aww, cheer up! He has a surprise for you too!" Trish said raising her eyebrows.

I knew something was up when she did that.

"What kind of surprise is it?" I asked her cautiously.

"He hasn't told you yet?! He's taking you-" she started to say before Dez cuts her off.

"Trish don't tell her! Austin told us to keep it a secret!"

"Ugh fine! I guess I can't tell you Ally." she said apologetically to me.

"Why not?!" I asked whining.

"Because Austin told us that he wanted to be the one to tell you what it is." Dez answers.

I quickly got worried.

What if it's not a good surprise? What if he wants to break up with me? What if he doesn't have any feelings toward me anymore and he's just breaking the new to me slowly on my birthday?

Just then my phone buzzed off and I quickly reached in for it and looked at the screen that said I had one new message. I was hesitant at first to read it because of what normally happens when I read messages now but then soon relaxed when I saw it was from Austin. I could already feel the wide grin I had on my face as I was reading the message.

_Happy Birthday Ally! You are the most amazing, wonderful, gorgeous, talented, kind, and the most perfect girlfriend I could ever ask for! From the minute you wake up, you instantly put a smile on my face and make me feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world to have you._

_As a present for giving me a chance to make you happy I got you 2 surprises, and I don't know if you hate surprises or not but I'm sure you're going to love these._

_ Your first present will be now waiting outside! ;)_

_ -Austin (the coolest boyfriend you ever had)_

I couldn't help but to tear up a little bit at all the amazing wonderful things he said about me in one little message. I knew that he meant them which made me fall in love with him even more. I looked up from my phone to see everyone starring at me smiling like they knew what he was going to do.

I hated to be the only one not knowing something, it makes me feel worried like it could be something good or bad so I quickly jumped up from my seat and ran toward the door and opened it up and went outside looking around to see what it could be.

I looked around everywhere not knowing what he meant by his first present would be waiting for me outside until someone wraps their arms around me and hugs me tightly from my back.

"Guess who?" a familiar voice said to me.

I didn't know who it was until their scent smelled familiar like I've known it all my life. I quickly turned around to see the most amazing present that anyone has ever given me in my entire life...

My mother, Penny Dawson.

* * *

**And there is Chapter 17 Part 1!**

**I know it's kinda a lack of Auslly and I didn't intend to make it two parts, but it would have been 10,000 words if I put it all in one chapter so sorry about that!**

AusllyGirlLover- **You never annoy me! I actually appreaicate and love all your stories and thank you for reviewing all the chapters! You are truly awesome! :D**

Masked Shadow The Killer- **lolololololol Your review is simply just hilarious because it's so true and thanks for reading and reviewing!**

Louise62- **Who saids Austin isn't going to stand up for Ally in one of these future chapters? ;) And maybe she does know, and maybe she doesn't.**

Ally Moon- **I love your username! It's totes awesome because Austin is going to marry Ally at some point! hahaha**

**Guest who said "ahhhhhh" endlessly, you're perfect! lol**

R5Auslly- **Omg, thank you so much! I love it when I hear compliments like that because you're an amazing reader!**

jamesmaslow4evz- **haha you gotta love it! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

queenc1-**That's actually what I love about this story how sweet Austin could be and thanks for reviewing!**

cheeko- **Exactly, it will be updated every other week so that means this week is this story since it's like 4-5 more chapter left in it! :)**

auslly rules- **Omfg, I can't believe my story made that happen to you! Congratulations, I'm really happy for you! :)**

tony-**There will be 4-5 chapters left so that means this entire story has around 23-24 chapters in it so we're reaching our final chapters but thanks for reading this story! You are awesome.**

chocolate- **Haha well, every time I read your name I want chocolate and thanks again but here's the problem, I know a lot of writers are crazy talented and I'm not that talented as they are so I suck at making sequels. But I don't know, do you think I should?**

CabbieLoverSAC22-**I know right! And yes, I would be mad too if my best friend didn't tell me their secrets but thanks for reading and reviewing this story! :D**

**Where do you think Austin's second surprise is?**

**Please review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Ally's Birthday Part 2

**I know, I know it's been forever but I'm sorry! I kept playing and messing with this chapter and I kinda had some writer's block but I finally figured it all out so Yay! :D**

**I won't keep talking so here is the 2 part of Chapter 17!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Austin and Ally! :(**

Ally's P.O.V.

As soon as we all were situated with my mom I walked back inside the house along with everyone else and got out my phone and ran upstairs to my room to text him back.

_To: Austin_

_From: Ally_

_Thank you so much for bringing my mom here with me! I can't believe you listened to what I said a few days ago! :)_

I pressed the send button waiting for a reply and smiled in the next very second at how quick he texted me back.

_To:Ally_

_From:Austin_

_It's no problem! You should know I always listen to everything you have to say! But it isn't over yet! Get ready and put on the nicest clothes you have, which shouldn't be hard to do ;)_

_Present #2 will be given to you at 8pm tonight. I'm taking you somewhere I think you're going to love!_

I started to get curious on where he was planning on taking me, it must of been really big because it seems like everyone knows except for me.

Just as about to text him back someone knocked on my door and opened it up and saw that it was Trish and my mom.

"So did Austin tell you your surprise yet?" Trish asked me raising her eyebrow at me.

"No, he's saying he has something big and special planned but he's not telling me what it is. But he did say to put on the nicest clothes I own, which we all know is nothing in my closet." I said to her and my mom.

"Don't worry, just leave all that up to me and your mom." she said to me.

I looked at her unsure but I know that Trish and my mom know what they're doing so if they helped me plan everything, Austin wouldn't be able to resist me.

* * *

I was now at home looking in the mirror getting nervous about what tonight might be like while Trish was now fixing my hair by putting half of it up and half of it left hanging down curlier than usual. I was now wearing the red strapless dress with a lacy bottom with a belt around me and red high heels waiting for the doorbell to ring.

Tonight was the night everything happens. I was going to tell the guy who I hated for so long that I'm now in love with him and he was either going to return those feelings or not. I felt like I wasn't ready like I didn't want to tell him just yet, but it was just like Trish said, it was now or never.

Just then the doorbell rings and I quickly tense up and rush out of my room and down to the stairs to the front door where I see Dez about to open the front door until I quickly rush and get in front of him.

"Dez don't you dare! Were you planning on getting the door?" I asked.

"Well I was, but I guess you can get it." he said as he starts to walk away.

"Wait! Um...how do I look?" I asked him.

"Amazing!" he said smiling at me.

I smiled back and opened the door as he left only to see Austin standing there in front of me with something behind his back smiling at me wearing a suit with a blue shirt under it and a striped black and gray tie with his mouth hanging open staring at me.

"Wow, Ally you look..." he trailed off trying to find his words but then stares at me again. "Perfect." he finished smiling at me.

I blushed and smiled at how he could just throw around compliments at me without needing a second to think about them.

"Uh, thanks. You look pretty amazing yourself." I said smiling at him.

It was now his turn to blush which I found that highly adorable. He then pulled out what he was hiding behind his back which was a rose and he handed it out to me.

"Happy Birthday Ally Dawson." he said.

I could instantly feel the butterflies in my stomach like they always do whenever I'm with him and smiled at the feeling.

"Thank you Austin Moon." I said taking the flower and ran up to him hugging him tight. He hugged me back and it felt perfect.

"Awww, you two are just too adorable!" I heard my mom say from behind me.

I turned around glaring at her playfully but then smiled to myself at what she just said was true. I could hear Austin giggling to himself.

"Um...are you ready to go now?" he then asked.

"Yeah, I guess we can." I said nervously.

I guess he could see how nervous I was and stopped walking with me and turned me around to face him so I could stare deeply into his eyes.

"Look Ally, I know you. I promise you have nothing to be nervous about okay?" he said.

"Right, I'm sorry. It's just that I've never done anything like this before and I think I might mess up and you would think that I was crazy or not the girl for you and-" I started to ramble on.

But I couldn't continue because before I could say anything else Austin pressed his lips against mine kissing me softly and gentle pulling my waist closer to his body with his hands and every wonderful feeling someone could possibly feel is how I'm feeling right now.

After what felt like 5 minutes he pulled away leaning his forehead against mines starring into my eyes.

"You will never mess anything up, I will never think you're crazy, and you're are the only girl for me." He said to me smiling.

I smiled back at him and gave him a quick hug before pulling away from him and started walking with him hand in hand to his car.

"So are you going to tell me where we're going then?" I asked.

"Um...nope!" he said mockingly.

"Why not?" I asked whining.

"Because what good is a surprise if I tell you what it is before I take you to it?" he then asked.

"Fair enough, but it better be somewhere great!" I said playfully getting into his car.

"Oh trust me, it will be." he said as he got into his car and started the engine and smiling at me.

We drove the whole way there in comfortable silence knowing if anyone of us talked he would slip out where we were going and I would probably slip out that I loved him which wouldn't be good for either of us.

As we soon parked in the parking lot of a restaurant he got out of the car and came to my side and opened the door for me smiling and grabbing my hand.

"We are finally here!" he said happily.

"Really? A restaurant is where you were taking me this whole time? You could of just told me you know, I was scared and worried." I said to him getting out of the car. He started laughing then.

"Oh Ally, maybe you shouldn't judge what you see first before you actually get to know what it is." he said smirking and chuckling.

"What do you mean?" I asked getting confused as we enter the building.

"Just wait and see." he said winking at me and pulling me down isles.

We then got to the last isle of the restaurant and I thought that was where he was taking me so I started walking away until he pulled me back and dragged me outside in the back part of the building.

"Where are we going? Aren't we suppose to be in there?" I said pointing at the building behind me.

"No, fun fact about me is that I don't really like restaurants. Why? Because there's too many people there on dates and things and I just want to be alone with you and no one else." he said facing me.

"Then why are we here?" I asked.

"Because we are going to be out there." he saids pointing out into the lake where I see boats with a bunch of sparkly lights moving across the water elegantly.

I gasped at how beautiful it looked in the moonlight at night having the dark sky over the lights from every boat that was there.

"A-a-austin this is beautiful! Are we seriously going on a boat?!" I asked excitedly.

"Yes we are. Don't you think a beautiful boat should have a beautiful person on it?" he asked me smiling.

"You mean me right?" I asked him raising an eyebrow at him.

"No, I meant me!" he said jokingly. We both then laughed and started walking toward the dock.

This was by far the most romantic thing anyone has done for me. I couldn't believe for long I've been thinking Austin was a cold, heartless jerk who didn't care about anybody but himself but now that I've gotten to know him better, he's the exact opposite of any of that.

But before we finally got to the boat he suddenly stops me and gets behind me and puts his hands over my eyes.

"Austin? What are you doing?" I asked his suspiciously.

"Well I think it's obvious that I'm covering your eyes, but I can be wrong." he said playfully. I laughed.

"No I mean, why are you covering my eyes?" I asked him.

"Because I don't want you to see the boat you're going to get on because they're is another surprise waiting for you there once you get on it." he said as he starts walking to the boat with his hands still over my eyes.

"Another surprise? I thought you said there was only two." I said.

"There was but this is like a bonus! Don't worry Ally, you're going to love it." he said.

I couldn't see anything anymore but as soon as I felt me and him stepping into something that was wobbly at first, I knew that we were finally on the boat. I really wanted to know what else he could of possibly done to make this night more perfect.

"Okay, are you ready?" he then asked me whispering in my ear.

I shivered at how close he was to me and started to feel 10 times more attracted to him than I ever was before.

"Yeah." I said slowly scared to see what he was trying to show me.

He then takes his hands off my eyes and as soon as I open them up I couldn't believe what I saw. Red rose pedals were on the ground trailing up to the top of the boat where a chocolate fountain was and strawberries on the side tables that had all my favorite food on them.

Candles were lit everywhere around the edge of the boat in coasters so they wouldn't fall off. I could also see a door that led to something like looked like a private bedroom in case you were cold and wanted to go inside or you just wanted to do something else with whoever you're with.

There were lights stringed all around the boat so that it wasn't that dark but just enough to see the guy that I have fallen for.

"I can't believe you did this all for me!" I finally said shocked. He chuckled and came behind me and puts his arms around my small body and held his head up to my ear.

"You know I would do anything for you." he whispered to me.

I started blushing like crazy as he let go of me and pulled me over to where the chocolate fountain was and grabbed a strawberry and held it up to my mouth.

"Here, try this and tell me what you think." he said smiling at me.

I smiled back and took a bite into it and it tasted like the best chocolate covered strawberry I ever had.

"This is really good! I'm shocked that you went out of your way to do all this!" I said grinning at him.

"Well, I wanted this to be perfect so I had a little help with my mom on what to do, as wells as yours." he confessed.

I stood there froze.

"Wait, my mom helped you plan all of this? How long has she been in town?" I asked him shocked.

"Only today but before she came over to your house she was over here helping me plan this night out for you." he said pulling me into the middle of the boat.

"Well I'm happy that she did, cause this is the most nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." I told him smiling.

"That's what I was going for!" he said giggling a bit. "But here comes one of the best parts of being on this boat..." he started to say as he pulled out his iPod putting it on a slow song and put it on a table and came back over to me.

I didn't know what he was planning on doing but suddenly he grabs my hand and pulls me closer to him and puts his arms around my back.

"Do you want to dance with me?" he asked. I smiled.

"I would love to, but I can't dance. Trust me, if you ask anybody I'm like the worst dancer in the history of dancing." I told him. He started laughing not letting go of me.

"It's not funny, I wish I can but no one has ever taught me." I said.

"Well I'll do it." he simply said as he pulled me close to him. "All you have to do is follow my lead."

And with that we started dancing and swaying back and forth with my arms around his neck and my head on his shoulder soaking in every minute of this perfect moment. I could feel his hands move from my back sliding down to my waist and his head on my neck.

"Ally?" he said quietly.

"Yeah?" I asked him in the same tone.

"I have something to tell you." he said. I took my head from his shoulder and looked at him to see what it was.

"Well what is it?" I asked smiling at him. I could feel him tense up before he looked up at me and into my eyes as we stopped dancing.

"The truth is...I-I-I love you." he finally said. I froze.

"What?" was all I could say.

"I love you Ally Dawson. I have for a while and I'm tired of keeping it to myself because the truth is you are the only girl that I would ever want to fall in love with." he explained not taking his eyes away from mine.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The guy who I'm in love with is in love with me.

"Look, you don't have to say anything now. I just wanted to let you know that." he said.

I guess me not say anything maybe made him think that I didn't love him back.

Say something Dawson! Say something!

"But Austin...I have something to tell you." I finally managed to say. "I love you too."

I smiled after saying those words cause I knew it was true. I knew that I was in love with him, there was no second guessing that. He then smiled back at me in the biggest smile I've ever seen him make. I couldn't take it anymore, I wanted to kiss him now.

He starts leaning into me wrapping his arms around my body and crashes his lips against mine and starts kissing me passionately and gently and I quickly kissed him back.

Every perfect feeling came back to me and I realized that I wanted him to do more than this. So I deepened the kiss by kissing him harder this time.

He soon parted my mouth open and shoved his tongue in there vigorously and I instantly did the same with mine with more force than he did.

I could tell he was enjoying this because he started to moan loud but not too loudly.

He then started to pull away trailing kisses down my jawline until he finally reached my neck and started kissing it which I guess, gave him the confidence to go further.

We started stumbling backwards moving toward the door that led to the private room still kissing each other and not coming up for air.

As soon I felt the doorknob I quickly opened it and we both went inside. He then turned me around so I was pinned up to the door as he starts kissing me harder, pulling my body closer to his.

I know coming in this room was going to lead us to do something else, but after he told me about being in love with me and me being in love with him I was finally ready to do this.

As he continued to kiss me roughly I tug at his jacket taking it off along with his help letting it fall to the floor as he was back to kissing my neck over and over again.

His hands soon moved from my waist up to the zipper of my dress as I then grabbed his tie and take it off of him and tossed it on the ground.

I wrapped my legs around his waist again tugging at his hair pulling it so hard that he falls back on the bed still kissing me.

When we finally got on the bed I was now on top of him, so I moved my hands down from his hair down to his shirt and started unbuttoning it one by one kissing him harder and harder as he started moaning loudly. I must be doing something right.

I then got up to the last button of his shirt and took it apart and took off his shirt completely and tossing it somewhere on the floor. I could now see his toned abs he had underneath those clothes so I start moving my hands all around his chest as he was unzipping my dress.

I was really going to do this, I was finally going to give up everything to the guy who I was in love with and I wasn't going to stop it.

But just before he was going to take my dress completely off he pulled me back and we both started panting from all the energy we had. I started looking at him confused and hurt as to why he just pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked him not moving from my position.

"Ally, before we do this, will you still feel the same way about me after it's over?" he asked me shyly. I smiled.

"Of course I will, I mean doing this is making me just fall in love with you even more." I said truthfully.

He smiled as I knew that if we did do something I would love to do, especially with him...it might not be as memorable as he wants it to be.

"What's wrong?" he then asked me.

"Nothing, it's just that I kinda feel bad that I'm not going to be as good as the other times you've done this." I admitted.

I could hear him laughing but I didn't know why.

"You want to hear something crazy?" he asked me looking at me.

"It depends on what it is." I said to him turning my body around to face him.

"Well I think you're going to be very pleased when I tell you that this is going to be my first time too." he said mocking my move.

I was shocked at what I was hearing.

"Oh come on, I'm going to be the first girl that Austin Moon, the most popular, hottest guy at school has ever done?" I asked surprised.

"I know, I know it's hard to believe but it's true. I was always waiting on that special girl that I kissed back in 3rd grade to be my first time and no one else." he then said.

I couldn't help but get a little angry at how he was still talking about a girl who clearly his first kiss.

"Are you seriously talking about that girl still, maybe we shouldn't do this..." I started to say pushing him away.

I couldn't do anything much because he then laid me back down where I was and started kissing me again. I quickly kiss back pulling him even more closer to me as he soon pulled away and stared at me.

"No, no, no, don't do that...because believe it or not, that girl was you." he finally said.

My eyes widen as I stood there frozen.

"What do you mean that girl was me?" I asked baffled.

"I mean, the guy that took you away in that closet and kissed you when you were in the 3rd grade was me." he said causally.

I suddenly remembered everything that happened that day and realized that it was him.

That's why he started liking and bullying me in the 4th grade because I was paying other guys attention except for him. I quickly shot up finally putting everything together.

"Why didn't you tell me it was you?" I asked.

"Because, I was so embarrassed that I did that and I thought you didn't remember so I just got over it and kept it to myself." he continued to explain.

I couldn't believe he's been keeping this a secret for 7 years but it also made me smile at how adorable he was explaining everything me.

"Well it's okay now, you shouldn't be embarrassed to do anything in front of me because I love everything you do." I said laying back down next to him smiling at him.

He smiled back at me and leaned forward and started kissing me again more passionately and soft than before pulling my body close to him but soon deepened the kiss by kissing me harder with more want.

The next thing I know he finishes unzipping my dress and pulled it off of me and tossed it somewhere and and I could feel my heart beating faster and faster by the minute.

I didn't really dawn to me until I realized that he's never seen me completely out of my clothes as I can see him stop kissing me eyeing me gulping looking shocked. I smiled at how amazing he made me feel.

"You like what you see?" I asked him.

"I love it." he whispered in my ear.

And at that moment, I forgot all about the thought as I heard him suddenly say my favorite words to let me know what I was doing was right.

"I really do love you Ally." he whispered to me.

"I love you too Austin." I said smiling at this perfect, amazing moment.

* * *

When I woke up in this morning I instantly knew that I wasn't in my bed. I quickly opened my eyes and looked up to see Austin still sleeping and cuddling up to me.

I'm surprised we even went to sleep after what we did last night. I smiled at the memory of the whole boat ride decorations and him bringing my mom here for my birthday. I had to admit it though that yesterday was by far the best birthday I ever had.

Everything ended the way it should be and everyone was happy including me.

I turned my head around carefully so I wouldn't wake him up. I admired at how peaceful and angelic he looked when he was sound asleep dreaming about who knows what.

But just when I thought this moment couldn't be ruined my phone that was on the floor next to my side of the bed buzzed off. I turned back around and slowly picked it up to see what it could possibly be but then froze at what the new text message said.

"Your secret is out! I know everything about you and Austin! And by everything...I mean EVERYTHING! So you better be on the watch cause you never know when I might crack!"

I started to feel tears form into my eyes and I quickly got up and grabbed my clothes and ran into the bathroom to put them on.

After I shut the door I could hear Austin calling my name. I didn't care if I woke him up I was scared out of my mind. I knew someone was going to know about us sooner or later. I knew it.

"Ally? Are you okay?" he said leaning against the door.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just getting dressed." I replied.

I could hear how I was shaking in my voice and if I could hear it, Austin knew there was something wrong.

"Ally, you're like the worst liar ever I know there is something wrong. Can you come out and talk to me?" he asked softly and worried.

I didn't want to talk about this with him. I didn't even know who it was but whoever it was was scaring me and I didn't know when they were going to do now that they knew our secret.

I soon wiped out all the tears from my eyes and face and came out of the bathroom grabbing my bag. I could already see he was fully dressed so all I wanted to do is leave.

"Can we just go home now? We have to get ready for school." I asked him weakly.

"You can talk to me about whatever is bothering you." he said coming up to.

"I know I can, but this is that kind of thing where I can't talk to anyone about this." I said not making eye contact with him.

There was a lot of things I wanted Austin to know about but something like this is wasn't one of them. I didn't want him to worry about something else that had to do with me, I couldn't tell him.

"Ally, just tell me so I can help you. Or even give me a clue to let me know what's wrong." he said.

I couldn't keep this a secret as much as I wanted to so I just followed what my heart told me to do and I took out my phone and handed it to him so he could read the message on it. As soon as I saw his face go from compassion to anger I knew that he was mad.

"Do you have any idea who sent this to you?" he then asked me.

All I did was shake my head because the truth is, I had no idea who would be so mean and do something so horrible like go through my songbook showing the whole school what I write and there.

I didn't know someone who would just send these evil text messages to me knowing that they were scaring me. I didn't know a person who would purposely try to run over me with their car.

"Don't worry about it, it'll be okay." he said as he wrapped his arms around me pulling me into a hug.

"No it won't! Cause whoever knows about everything could tell _her_ everything!" I blurted out.

I didn't realize what I just said until I looked up to see Austin looking at me shocked.

"What do you mean this person could tell her everything? Do you mean the person that been abusing you? Who's her?" he asked me.

I couldn't believe I basically just told him that if the person who knows our secret could tell Cassidy and she could literally kill me.

"N-n-no one! I didn't say her! Can we just go?!" I asked as I let go of him and ran out the room and off the boat to the parking lot where he parked his car at.

"Ally come back!" he yelled after me while chasing me to the car.

I didn't want to stop running until I got to the car. And so when I finally did, I opened the passenger door and got in and curled up in a ball and started crying. Crying because just when everything is suppose to be perfect, it suddenly gets ruined.

I then see Austin running to the front door and got in the driver's seat not saying a word to me looking like he was angry.

I knew I made him mad, I couldn't tell the guy who was in love with me the truth. He would probably not even believe me since him and Cassidy are like really close to each other.

So the for the rest of the ride we drove home in silence not wanting to say a word about anything.

We soon get to the front door of my house and I started to get out of the car until Austin locks it and turns around to look at me. I didn't know what he was going to do or what he was thinking about but I couldn't get out of the car.

"What are you doing?" I asked curiously.

"I'm making you talk!" he shouted getting annoyed.

"Look Austin, I told you I didn't want to-" I started to say.

"I don't care what you're saying Ally, you're not leaving this car until you tell me who's been beating you up just because you know me!" he yelled.

"Why does it matter?!" I asked getting mad.

"Because I'm tired of waking up in the morning before I go to school fearing that something really bad might happen to you just because you don't want to talk to anyone about it. Well I'm not going to let it go this time, tell me who's been doing that to you!" he explained getting mad with me.

I didn't want him to know, no one was suppose to know. She threatened me not to tell him.

But he wasn't going to let me out. Who knows how long I will have to stay in this car, so I did the only thing that felt right. I knew it was the moment he's been waiting on when I finally said...

"Cassidy."

* * *

**Now you can see why I put it in 2 parts.**

rauraauslly- **You are an amazing guesser because you were absolutely right so I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reading and reviewing! :)**

Cheeko99- **omfg I know I told you I would update this on Saturday and now it's Sunday but I will still trying to revise it then so I knew I couldn't post it but thanks for PMing me and reading the story!**

kayla- **Thank you! I cry when I'm reading other fanfictions too simply because I wish half the things that happened in them happened in the show. But I know it can't because it's too good to be true and it's Disney but thanks for crying at this! You are awesome!**

kittymagic7- **I love this story too it's so important to me but like unfortunately, good things but come to an end sometimes but I hope you like my other stories if you're interested in reading them so thank you so much!**

**I wish I can reply to all of you like I always do but I was definitely not expecting that many reviews for the last chapter especially since I usually updated this story every week.**

**But thank you so much for leaving me one and I will try to update this story like I use to so you won't have to wait so long like you did to this one! :)**

**Leave a Review please! :D**


End file.
